La Banchee
by Elisabeth Snape
Summary: Aluna transferida de Beauxbeatons encontra em Hogwarts amor de duas pessoas que se odeiam.(terminada)
1. Default Chapter La Femme

La Femme  
  
  
  
- Merci maman! - exclamava uma doce menina abraçando sua mãe.  
  
Elas bastante parecidas. Tinham olhos verde-claro, eram alvas como o leite, tinham traços extremamente delicados e um certo ar afrancesado. Mas a mãe era loira e baixa e sua filha bem mais alta e com os cabelos negros e escorridos. Ela colocou um lenço neles e os escondeu.  
  
- Espero que consiga, minha filha!  
  
- Eu também, maman. O professeur de Potions de Hogwarts é très bien. Todos falavam dele em Beauxbeaton. Com certeza ele conseguirá me ajudar.  
  
- Espero que sim! Mas se não... - a mulher parou de falar, um homem com uniforme de motorista as observava.  
  
- Eu sei, eu sei. No é tão ruim, mas as outras pessoas ficam caçoando. Se eu puder melhorá-los o farei, senão me resignarei.  
  
- Filha! - a bela mulher abraçou a garota - Sabe que não poderemos nos comunicar durante sua estada lá, mas saiba que eu e... que eu e seu pai sentiremos saudades.  
  
- A senhora eu sei que sentirá, mas papa... - a garota abaixou os olhos e levou a mão ao ombro esquerdo que parecia doer.  
  
- Ele te ama! Só não sabe demonstrar da forma correta. Entenda que ele é trouxa e é contra o que somos. Ele não queria que você estudasse magia, mas eu o convenci. Nós temos que agradecer a ele por isso.  
  
A garota encarou sua mãe tristemente.  
  
- Vous êtes bonne mère.  
  
- Não se esqueça, treine e estude tudo o que seu pai mandou. Aqui neste malão estão as letras, as partituras, as roupas de treino, os livros. Enfim, tudo o que ele quer que aprenda. Ah... e não se esqueça do sotaque.  
  
- Oui, maman!  
  
- Agora vá, tome o bilhete, é só passar pela parede. Não posso entrar, seu pai proi... me pediu. - a mulher beijou sua filha e ela atravessou a passagem para a plataforma 9 ¾, na estação King´s Cross.  
  
- Quanta gente! - exclamou a moça olhando o movimento, em vez dela continuar ficou parada diante da passagem segurando seu carrinho. Até que ouviu o barulho de alguém correndo por detrás de si. Ela se virou e viu um garoto de cabelos negros revoltos avançando sobre ela com seu carrinho todo abarrotado de malas.  
  
- Tapum!!! - e o garoto chocou seu carrinho com o dela. Com impacto ele foi jogado para trás e caiu sentado no chão. Estranhamente a garota não foi atingida, ela estava em pé ao lado dele o olhando assustada. Ele a encarou, ia xingá-la, mas ao encontrar seus olhos com os dela ficou paralisado e se calou.  
  
De repente ouviram um barulho, era outro carrinho que atravessava a passagem, ia atropelar o garoto, mas a garota agilmente estendeu sua mão a ele e o puxou com tudo da frente da passagem.  
  
- Tapum!!! - outro carrinho se chocou com os que já haviam batido e agora era um garoto alto e de cabelos vermelhos que caía ao chão.  
  
- Harry! - exclamou Rony no chão - O que houve? Ficou louco? Como para assim na frente da passagem? - ele se levantou e caminhou até Harry - O peru de Natal foi para seu cérebro ao invés do estômago?  
  
Eles ouviram mais uma vez o barulho dos carrinhos.  
  
- Tapum! Tapum! Tapum! - agora eram três cabeças vermelhas que caíam ao chão, todos os carrinhos caíram e as malas se esparramaram.  
  
- Rony, o que aconteceu aqui? - era Molly Weasley que atravessou a passagem (sem carrinho e sem correr) e viu três de seus filhos estatelados no chão.  
  
- Não fui eu, mãe. Eu também caí e... - Rony olhou para Harry - Caí batendo no carrinho dele. - Harry arregalou os olhos.  
  
- Senhora Weasley, perdoe-me, mas eu também caí. Bati no carrinho... - Harry ficou sem jeito, não conhecia a garota, mas não queria acusá-la.  
  
- Ele bateu em meu carrinho, madama! - disse a garota se adiantando - Eu não queria causar transtornos... nunca estive aqui... fiquei impressionada e... Pardon, pardon, je ne... Je vous demande pardon... Je distraid - ela ficou nervosa e começou a falar em uma língua que eles não conheciam.  
  
- Que belezinha! - exclamou Molly vendo o embaraço dela - É francesa! Não se preocupe querida, entendo, ficou olhando o movimento da estação e se esqueceu de tirar seu carrinho da frente. Tudo bem! Mas cuidado da próxima vez, pode se machucar. - Molly lha falava sorridente, o que fez a garota se acalmar. - Qual o seu nome, mon bijou?  
  
- Sofie... Sofie Ferraù. - respondeu ela com um delicioso sotaque francês. Harry sentiu os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem - Plaisir madam...  
  
- Weasley. Molly Weasley. - respondeu a ruiva e baixinha mulher sorrindo - Esses são meus filhos Fred, Jorge e Gina. - apontando para os três no chão - Este é Rony e este é o melhor amigo dele e de toda nossa família, - Molly parecia estar muito orgulhosa - Harry Potter.  
  
- Muito prazer em conhecê-los. Excuse encore, jamais estive em Londres. Aqui é tão différent de Paris, a estação é très beau. Fiquei distraída. "Por sorte papa não está aqui" - pensou ela.  
  
- Tudo bem, mon petit. - Molly apertou as bochechas da garota que lhe sorriu - Não se preocupe.  
  
Fred, Jorge e Gina já haviam se levantado e colocavam as bagagens de qualquer jeito nos carrinhos.  
  
- Mas agora vamos, - ordenou Molly - têm que embarcar, o Expresso não os aguardará.  
  
Todos pegaram seus carrinhos, despacharam suas bagagens e embarcaram.  
  
- Foi ótimo terem vindo para o Natal! - chorava Molly quase gritando - Até as férias de verão! Adeus meus filhos, adeus Harry. Aur revoir mademoiselle Ferraù.  
  
Cinco mãos acostumadas ao entusiasmo da senhora Weasley mexeram-se vigorosamente pelas janelas, enquanto que uma alva e delicada mão acenava gentilmente.  
  
Harry olhava para a garota francesa, ela tinha quase a sua altura, era muito bonita, era tão clara e tinha traços tão delicados que parecia ser feita de porcelana. Sua boca era rosada e muito bem desenhada, o nariz era fino e arrebitado e aqueles olhos eram simplesmente divinos. Pareciam duas esmeraldas faiscantes.  
  
- Com licença! - disse Harry se dirigindo a ela - Gostaria de se sentar conosco?  
  
- Oui, monsieur Potter, será um prazer. - Harry olhou para trás e viu que Rony e seus irmãos já haviam ido para uma cabine. Não sabia qual, então foi procurá-los.  
  
- Harry! Estamos aqui! - Rony chamou seu amigo, Harry entrou seguido pela garota - Hermione já estava aqui.  
  
- Qual seu nome mesmo? - indagou Harry corando.  
  
- Sofie Ferraù. - ela respondeu e Harry sentiu seu pelos arrepiarem novamente.  
  
- Sofie Ferraù, está é nossa amiga, Hermione Granger.  
  
- Olá, Ferraù! - cumprimentou Hermione - Você é francesa, não? Rony me contou.  
  
- Oui, Granger, sou.  
  
- É sua primeira vez em Hogwarts?  
  
- Oui. Eu estudava em Beauxbatons, mas mon papa transferiu les affaires para a Inglaterra e viemos morar em Londres. Chegamos avant-hier. Que cidade fantastique, eu sempre quis conhecê-la e a Hogwarts também.  
  
- Você até que fala inglês muito bem para quem mora aqui há dois dias. - admirou-se Fred.  
  
- Sim, mais um pouco e estará parecendo uma perfeita inglesinha. - concluiu Jorge.  
  
- Minha mãe foi professora de inglês e me ensinou. - disse ela totalmente sem sotaque, todos se surpreenderam - Mas meu pai me mandou falar com sotaque aqui na Inglaterra. Ele diz que os ingleses acham charmoso. - Harry concordou intimamente - Então... je parle ansi. - ela riu e ajeitou o lenço.  
  
- É moda em Paris? - perguntou Gina admirando o lenço de Sofie.  
  
- Oui! - ela respondeu sem jeito. - Mas eu acho que vou tentar não falar com muito sotaque... Sabe, adoro o inglês, desde pequena, mas meu pai insiste no francês...  
  
- Bem, com licença, Ferraù. - disse Gina.  
  
- Podem me chamar de Sofie.  
  
- Então, com licença, Sofie, vou para outra cabine, meu namorado me aguarda. - Gina saiu sorrindo e deixou a cabine.  
  
- Sente-se, Sofie. - pediu Hermione dando a mão a Rony - Em que ano vai ingressar?  
  
- No quinto.  
  
- Que bom! Estudará conosco, aliás, estudará comigo, Rony e Harry. Gina está no quarto ano e Fred e Jorge no sétimo, se formam este ano. Espero que vá para nossa casa, somos todos Grifinórios.  
  
- Oui, fiquei sabendo que em Hogwarts há quatro casas e que os alunos são selecionados por um chapéu. N`est-ce pas? - ela arrumava novamente o lenço.  
  
- Exatamente! Ele seleciona os alunos por sua qualidades e aptidões. As casas são Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal, Grifinória e Sonserina - explicou Rony.  
  
Harry estava calado, apenas olhava para Sofie, admirando sua beleza e sua delicadeza. Fred e Jorge cochichavam algo rindo e então falaram.  
  
- Ei, Harry! Feche a boca! Não vai querer babar em frente da moça. Vai? - disse Fred.  
  
- É! Para o que está olhando? Para o lenço ou para as mãos dela? - emendou Jorge.  
  
- Acho que é para os olhos!  
  
- Ou será que é para a boca?  
  
Harry ficou vermelho, os dois perceberam que ele se encantara com Sofie e agora caçoavam dele. Mas a garota lhe sorriu docemente e seus olhos se encontraram novamente.  
  
A viagem seguiu bem tranqüila, se considerarmos que é absolutamente normal, os gêmeos Weasley aprontarem travessuras, caçoarem dos outros e deixarem Harry e Sofie e os outros sem graça.  
  
Sofie lhes contou sobre a França e sobre Beauxbatons. Mas evitou falar de sua família. Sua mãe era bruxa, mas seu pai era trouxa e não admitia em hipótese alguma que ela e sua mãe fizessem magia em casa. Aliás, ele inclusive proibira das as falarem sobre magia. Para Sofie ingressar em Beauxbatons foi preciso muita conversa e persuasão de sua mãe. E para ir para Hogwarts então, foi pior ainda. Seu pai parecia ter ódio do nome da escola.  
  
Ela se limitou a lhes dizer que sua mãe era bruxa e que seu pai era trouxa, dono de um grande laboratório que produzia medicamentos.  
  
O Expresso chegou a estação e os alunos desembarcaram, como sempre Hagrid aguardava os alunos. Ele cumprimentou os amigos com entusiasmo e notou a nova aluna lhe sorrindo. Ele se voltou para ela com uma expressão estranha.  
  
- Qual o seu nome? - indagou amavelmente o gigante.  
  
- Sofie Ferraù.  
  
- Ferraù, hein? Como se chama sua mãe? Quero dizer, o nome de solteira.  
  
- Maman, quando solteira, se chamava Marie Dupont.  
  
- Dupont? Devo ter confundido. Mas venha, vou levá-la a Hogwarts.  
  
Hagrid os conduziu, até o castelo. Todos foram para suas casas, haviam saído de lá apenas para as férias de Natal. Não havia cerimônia de abertura e nem seleção de alunos do primeiro ano. Aliás, haveria a seleção de Sofie, mas seria mais tarde, durante o jantar. Hagrid a levou separada dos outros e Harry ficou curioso para saber aonde ela ia.  
  
- Então posso te chamar de Sofie?  
  
- Oui, Hagrid!  
  
- Dumbledore me disse que você viria e que eu deveria levá-la para as masmorras, para falar com o Snape.  
  
- Oui, preciso falar com professeur "Snape". - Sofie disse "Snape" com tanta ênfase que Hagrid a indagou se ela tinha algum problema com ele.  
  
- Non! Absolument! Mas meu pai me proíbe de falar sobre ou de pronunciar o nome de qualquer bruxo em casa. "Dumbledore", "McGonagall", "Flitwick", "Sprout"... disse Sofie desfilando os nomes de todos os professores de Hogwarts, como se estivesse sentindo um alívio em dizê-los. - Antes de vir para cá recebi o programa de aulas, mas não podia sequer pensar em falar algo sobre eles nem mesmo a minha mãe que é bruxa.  
  
- Que chato! Sinto muito, Sofie.  
  
- Tubo bem, Hagrid. Já me acostumei.  
  
Hagrid a conduziu até a porta das masmorras. Disse que tinha que resolver algo antes do jantar e pediu para ela descesse sozinha até a sala de Snape.  
  
Sofie desceu as escadas entusiasmada e reparou em tudo ao seu redor. Achava o lugar estranho, mas até que gostou de lá. Dava pequenos pinotes nas escadas (se seu pai visse isso...), virava os corredores descuidadamente e então se chocou com um enorme vulto negro.  
  
- Ai! - ela caiu no chão. Com o impacto o vulto deixou um frasco escapar de suas mãos, mas Sofie foi rápida e recolheu-o em suas mãos impedindo-o de se espatifar no chão. O vulto lhe falou com uma voz suave, mas muito séria.  
  
- Desastrada! Não sabe que não deve andar assim, distraída e correndo pelos corredores? Minha poção caiu, vamos ajude-me a procurá-la. Se bem que... agora deve estar toda esparramada no chão.  
  
Sofie se levantou e estendeu o frasco para o vulto, eles estavam próximos, mas estava tão escuro lá que não podiam ver seus rostos.  
  
- Voilà! Não quebrou. - disse ela. O vulto pegou o frasco da mão dela.  
  
- Qual o seu nome?  
  
- Sofie Ferraù. - respondeu ela e pensou - "Nossa! Ele fala igualzinho a meu pai."  
  
- Então, é a senhorita Ferraù. Estava a aguardando senhorita. Queria me falar?  
  
Os olhos de Sofie brilharam e até no escuro podiam ser vistos.  
  
- Alors et o professeur Severo Snape? - ela parecia contente.  
  
- Sim! Sou eu mesmo, mas agora venha, vamos até minha sala.  
  
Snape a conduziu na escuridão até suas sala. Ela entrou e achou tudo muito interessante, só vira tantos frascos, líquidos, pós e ingredientes juntos nos laboratórios de seu pai. Mas eram ingredientes trouxas, lá não, era tudo mágico e ali naquela sala parecia haver muito mais coisas que no laboratório de Beauxbatons.  
  
Sofie caminhou até a parte mais iluminada da sala e contemplou a vasta coleção de livros que havia ali. Snape, sem olhar para ela, se sentou nas sombras. Mas quando a viu levou um grande susto.  
  
- Por Merlim! Você... Você é igualzinha a... - ele se conteve, se levantou, mas continuou na escuridão.  
  
- Quem é sua mãe? Qual o nome dela?  
  
- Maman? - Sofie achou estranho, era a segunda pessoa que perguntava sobre sua mãe desde que chegara a Hogwarts - Marie Dupont Ferraù.  
  
- Dupont? Marie Dupont? - Snape repetiu - Não pode ser... É apenas uma coincidência. - disse ele resignado.  
  
- Coïncidence, monsieur professeur? O quê?  
  
Snape estava pensativo, se lembrara de alguém. Alguém que fora importante para ele no passado. Na época ele não sabia disso, mas agora reconhecia o quão importante ela fora para ele.  
  
- Nada, senhorita! - Snape se aproximou de Sofie, indo para a claridade - Mas o que deseja? O que quer de mim?  
  
Sofie pode vê-lo finalmente, ele era um homem alto, bem claro, com olhos negros e uma voz forte. Lembrava o tipo físico de seu pai, tinha também cabelos como os dele. Cabelos negros, mas...  
  
- Impossible! - exclamou Sofie atordoada, ela olhou bem para ele, se aproximou um pouco mais e constatou que era verdade. Começou a rir, descontroladamente.  
  
Snape estranhou, imaginou que a garota troçava dele. Mas ela ria demais, parecia uma louca. Queria chamar-lhe a atenção, mas a risada dela lembrava, assim como seu rosto, a risada de outra pessoa. Ele viu esta pessoa em sua frente após tantos anos, não teve coragem de lhe ralhar, apenas lhe falou seriamente.  
  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa, senhorita?  
  
- Excuse moi professeur! Non queria manquer de respect.  
  
- Então por que ri?  
  
Sofie retirou o negro lenço que cobria seus cabelos, soltou o coque que os prendia e exibiu-os ao professor.  
  
- Vim procurá-lo na esperança que pudesse me ajudar com eles. Sua reputação como Maître en Potions é tão grande que achei que soubesse de algo que os fizesse ficar ... normais.  
  
Snape viu a garota mostrando os cabelos a ele. Seus cabelos eram negros, como os dele, exatamente como os dele. Negros, escorridos e...  
  
- Oleosos! - exclamou Snape, ele não pode conter um sorriso - Então, encontrei alguém com o mesmo problema. É bom dividir o martírio.  
  
Sofie sorria para ele.  
  
- Se eu tivesse podido abrir os livros sobre Hogwarts, teria visto sua foto e saberia. - ambos riam, era realmente cômico.  
  
Sofie tinha os cabelos oleosos como os de Snape e foi procurá-lo em busca de ajuda com eles. Pobrezinha, se o professor soubesse de algo, já teria feito. Irritava-lhe os comentários dos outros sobre seus cabelos, ele os lavava todos os dias, mas não adiantava, continuavam oleosos.  
  
- É estranho, nunca encontrei ninguém fora de minha família que tivesse os cabelos assim.  
  
- Maman disse que puxei isso do lado de mon papa, acho que mon grand-père era assim.  
  
- A qual família pertence seu pai?  
  
- Oh, professeur, mon papa não vem de família bruxa. Ele é totalmente trouxa.  
  
Snape ouviu aquilo com um certo ar de decepção. Se o pai dela era trouxa, ela era mestiça, ou como diria os preconceituosos, sangue-ruim. Ela não iria para Sonserina. Desde Tom Riddle, nenhum outro mestiço fora para Sonserina. Tom Riddle era mestiço, mas ele era Voldemort, tinha o sangue de Salazar Slytherin. Mas aquela garota era só uma mestiça. Snape se simpatizou com ela, mas...  
  
- Sua mãe é bruxa. Não é?  
  
- Oui, ela é.  
  
- Senhorita Ferraù, devo informá-la que pode lavá-los, esfregá-los, cortá- los, embrulhá-los, besuntá-los, encapá-los, engessá-los, enfim, fazer qualquer coisa com eles, que não vai adiantar.  
  
Começaram a rir novamente. Eles detestavam que lhes provocassem e zombassem de seus cabelos, mas estavam sozinhos, eram parceiros no sofrimento e então riam. De si mesmos, de seus cabelos e riam um do outro.  
  
- Mon papa é fármaco. Ele já passou ácido de frutas, sumo de limão, álcool, sal marinho, extrato de pitanga, até fogo ele já colocou. E nént! Não adiantou!  
  
Snape se surpreendeu e parou de rir. Fogo?  
  
- Seu pai ateou fogo em seus cabelos?  
  
- Non! Em alguns fios apenas, foi surprenant. Nós achamos que ia se incendiar mais facilmente por causa do óleo, mas non. Eles ficaram intactos.  
  
- O quê? Ficaram intactos após se incendiarem? - Snape já havia tentado de tudo, tudo mesmo, mas nunca tentara lhes atear fogo.  
  
Ele olhou para a mesa cheia de ingredientes de poções e sorriu para Sofie. Ela compreendeu o que ele pensava. Ambos se dirigiram à mesa. Snape pegou uma tesoura, cortou um tufo de seu cabelo e colocou-o no fogo.  
  
- Realmente senhorita, não queimam. Eu nunca soube disso. É incrível! - ela sorriu para ele - Já os colocou imersos em saliva de sapo? - diante da resposta negativa da garota ele colocou um pouco de cabelo em um pequeno vidro, acrescentou a espessa saliva, tampou o frasco, sacudiu-o um pouco e retirou o cabelo com uma pinça - Toque-os, mas com cuidado. - ela obedeceu.  
  
- Ai! - exclamou ela retirando a mão - Donne choc!  
  
- Passei muita saliva de sapo nos cabelos quando era estudante, os colegas ficavam puxando-os e então...  
  
Sofie começou a rir. Também puxavam os dela no colégio de onde viera.  
  
- Merveilleux! Queria ter sabido disso antes. Já passou limo se sanguessuga?  
  
- Não! - respondeu Snape.  
  
Sofie pegou a tesoura e tirou um longo tufo de sua nuca. O cabelo dela era realmente grande, ia além da cintura. Ela amarrou a ponta do tufo e cortou uma porção de cabelo. Snape lhe deu o limo de sanguessuga e ela passou no cabelo cortado.  
  
- Incrível! - exclamou Snape, os cabelos ouriçaram, realmente pareciam ter espinhos, armaram-se e ficaram parecendo um ouriço negro.. Ele os tocou e percebeu que continuavam macios.  
  
- Um colega de Beauxbatons deixou cair um vidro de limo em cima de minha cabeça. Foi um desastre, além do galo, fiquei parecendo um pom-pom gigante. Quase não passava pelas portas. Levou uma semana inteira para voltar ao normal. Dei-lhe mais de vinte lavadas.  
  
Eles tornaram a rir. Um ficou mostrando para o outro o que acontecia ao misturarem substâncias aos cabelos. Ficaram lá por um bom tempo, riram, conversaram e experimentaram. Até que Snape viu que já era tarde, o jantar seria servido em instantes e a senhorita Ferraù deveria ser apresentada.  
  
- Senhorita Ferraù, nossos experimentos estão muito agradáveis, mas receio que devamos ir. Já é tarde e em breve será apresentada a escola e selecionada para sua casa.  
  
Sofie concordou e Snape a escoltou até o refeitório.  
  
- Alors monsieur être directeur de Sonserina? E ainda ministra duas aulas?  
  
- Sim, senhorita. Sou diretor de Sonserina e ministro as aulas de Poções e desde o início deste ano Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  
  
- Intéressant! Espero ser selecionada para Sonserina então.  
  
Snape lhe deu um meio sorriso. Sabia que ela não iria para Sonserina, somente os puros-sangue iam para lá. Ficou realmente decepcionado, gostara da garota.  
  
- Monsieur deve ser um excelentt professeur, é tant sympathi et gentil.  
  
Snape deu outro meio sorriso. Nenhum outro aluno o achava simpático, menos ainda gentil e ele sabia que realmente não era nada disso. Jamais confraternizara com um aluno daquela maneira, mas ela era tão simpática, doce e familiar. A semelhança dela com outra moça que Snape conhecera no passado o deixou perturbado e suscetível.  
  
- Senhorita Ferraù, então está aí! - era Minerva McGonagall, a vice- diretora de Hogwarts, diretora da casa de Grifinória e professora de Transfigurações. - Procurei-a por toda parte. - ela se aproximou de Sofie e a olhou com ar de espanto.  
  
- Algum problema, professeur? - perguntou Sofie. Ela percebeu que os professores trocaram olhares.  
  
- Não, senhorita. Venha! Será selecionada agora. - McGonagall lhe indicou a passagem - Obrigada, Severo, por trazê-la até aqui. - cumprimentaram-se com a cabeça e entraram no Salão Principal.  
  
Os alunos e os professores viram McGonagall entrar com a garota, geralmente entrariam pela frente do Salão, mas entraram pela passagem dos professores seguidas por Snape que se sentou em seu lugar e aguardou ansioso a seleção de Sofie.  
  
A professora McGonagall pegou o chapéu seletor e pediu a Sofie que se sentasse na cadeira, ela aproximou o chapéu da cabeça da garota e ele começou a falar.  
  
- Como sempre digo, tal pai, tal filha. Não há o que mudar, o sangue fala mais alto e a linhagem é mantida. Et pardroit de conquête et pardroit de naissence... Sonserina.  
  
A garota se levantou sorrindo, olhou para Snape, que estava surpreso e foi para a mesa de Sonserina. Todos murmuraram, imaginaram-na em qualquer casa, menos Sonserina. Fred e Jorge já haviam falado dela por toda a escola. Bonita, mestiça, encantara Harry Potter e fora para Sonserina, inacreditável.  
  
Sofie se sentou e sorriu para todos, mas percebeu que seus colegas de classe não lhe retribuíram o sorriso e estavam a fitando seriamente.  
  
Ela se intimidou, pensou que fizera algo de errado, bem na sua frente havia um garoto louro, com olhos cinzas e ares de superior que lhe fazia uma cara de nojo. Ela levou as mãos aos cabelos, mas não podia ser, já deveriam estar acostumados, os cabelos do professor Snape também eram daquele jeito.  
  
Sofie pode perceber que além da cabeça daquele garoto que se mostrava contrariado, uma mão lhe acenava. Ela esticou o pescoço e constatou que era Harry Potter. Ela enrubesceu e lhe acenou sorrindo de volta. O garoto louro olhou para trás e viu Harry, voltou-se para Sofie.  
  
- Olha aqui, sua sangue-ruim, aquele chapéu velho deve ter enlouquecido por ter te selecionado para cá. Mas já que está aqui aprenda algo, não fazemos amizades com alunos de outras casas e muito menos com Grifinórios.  
  
Sofie recebeu aquilo como se fosse atropelada por um bando de centauros em disparada, queria lhe responder a altura, mas a educação esmeradíssima que seu pai havia lhe aplicado e o constante treinamento lhe deram disciplina e autocontrole. Falou polidamente ao garoto.  
  
- Excuse moi monsieur...  
  
- Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.  
  
- "Malfoy? - pensou Sofie - Acho que já ouvi meus pais falarem de um Malfoy".  
  
- Excuse moi monsieur Malfoy. Não tive intenção de aborrecê-lo, mas com certeza houve um terrible mal entendido que sûrement será esclarecido.  
  
Malfoy bufou. Quando ele ofendia alguém lhe retribuíam com insultos e ameaças ou então abaixavam as cabeças e saíam correndo. Mas aquela garota não, ela o olhou bem no fundo dos olhos e lhe falou educadamente, não conseguia dizer-lhe mais nenhuma grosseria. Enfim, resignou-se a olhá-la, medindo-a.  
  
Sofie resolveu que não ia se aborrecer e jantou. A comida estava deliciosa, não comera nada desde a manhã, nem no Expresso, seu pai lhe proibira de comer qualquer coisa que saísse fora de sua dieta. Mas aquele suco de abóbora estava divino e a torta também, não estavam na lista do que poderia comer, mas também não estavam na lista do que não poderia.  
  
Ela se refestelou, para seus padrões, é claro. Sofie comeu menos do que o menor e mais magro aluno de Hogwarts. Mas sentiu-se saciada e completamente satisfeita. Percebeu que na mesa de Grifinória, Harry ainda a olhava e ela lhe retribuía com um belo sorriso. 


	2. Impressões e Lembranças

Impressões e Lembranças  
  
  
  
O jantar terminou. Sofie se levantou e caminhou até a mesa de Grifinória. Harry sentiu um frio na barriga, a bela garota ia exatamente em sua direção.  
  
- Salut! - disse ela abrindo um sorriso para Harry e seus amigos - Viram para onde eu fui selecionada?  
  
- Sim, Sofie, nós vimos. - respondeu Hermione. Harry ficou olhando para ela embasbacado - Que pena! Pensávamos que viria para Grifinória.  
  
- Principalmente o Harry. - disse Jorge.  
  
- Ele já até havia arrumado seu dormitório em Grifinória. - continuou Fred.  
  
Harry e Sofie ficaram rubros de vergonha. Os gêmeos Weasley saíram rindo da mesa.  
  
- Não ligue para meus irmãos, Sofie. - disse Rony - São assim o tempo todo. Indiscretos.  
  
- E inconvenientes. - acrescentou Gina - Quando comecei a namorar Neville, eles quase nos enlouqueceram. Agora vão pegar no pé de vocês dois.  
  
Harry e Sofie ficaram mais vermelhos ainda. Hermione percebeu e tentou mudar de assunto.  
  
- O que achou de sua casa, Sofie? - como se ela já não soubesse a resposta.  
  
- Os alunos me olharam de um modo estranho e aquele Malfoy é um tanto grosseiro, mas gostei muito. Eu me simpatizei com o directeur de maison.  
  
- O quê? - exclamaram Hermione, Rony, Gina e Neville incrédulos ao que ouviram. Harry não, ele estava enfeitiçado pela beleza de Sofie e não ouvira o elogio a Snape.  
  
Sofie achou que não havia falado direito. Talvez soltara um pouco demais o sotaque e repetiu alta e pausadamente.  
  
- Gostei muito, me simpatizei com o diretor da casa.  
  
Os Grifinórios se espantaram. Ela realmente havia dito aquilo e ainda continuou.  
  
- Conversei com ele durante o fim da tarde, ele é muito amável e gentil.  
  
Rony cutucou Harry que parecia em transe.  
  
- Harry, ela disse que Snape é amável e gentil - Harry continuou sem ouvir, então Rony lhe deu um beliscão. Que o acordou. Ou quase.  
  
- Sim! Achei-o mesmo muito gentil. - disse Harry e querendo agradar a garota mais ainda sem saber sobre o que falavam - Realmente Sofie, ele é muito gentil. - ela lhe deu um doce sorriso.  
  
- Oh, céus! - exclamou Rony - Ele está apaixonado mesmo! - Harry arregalou os olhos e ficou roxo desta vez - Você acabou de chamar o Snape de gentil. - Harry se assustou mais ainda e pareceu cair em si.  
  
- Ferraù! - alguém chamava Sofie, ela se virou e viu Malfoy - Além de tudo é surda. Não ouviu o que eu lhe disse na mesa? - ele se aproximou do ouvido dela e disse quase gritando - Sobre os Grifinórios!  
  
Harry se enfureceu e se levantou.  
  
- Afaste-se dela, Malfoy ou arranco sua cabeça fora! - ele gritou tão alto que todo o salão o escutou. As atenções se voltaram a mesa de Grifinória.  
  
- Vocês e quantos mais, Potter? - gritou Malfoy de volta, encarando-o e batendo a mão na mesa.  
  
- Monsieurs! - disse Sofie com calma e suavidade - Que comportement absurde. Somos todos colegas. Deveríamos nos respeitar.  
  
Harry ficou envergonhado e Malfoy olhou para ela com cara de enfado.  
  
- Venha, Ferraù! O professor Snape vai mostrar a você Sonserina. - Malfoy deu as costas aos Grifinórios e saiu.  
  
- Bien! Até amanhã. - despediu-se Sofie - Pardon! - ela seguiu Malfoy que não trocou nenhuma palavra com ela até Sonserina.  
  
Na porta de entrada da casa Malfoy disse a senha, a passagem se abriu e eles entraram. Sofie vislumbrou a Sala Comunal, e a achou interessante, as paredes eram rústicas, de pedra. As luzes pendiam do teto e eram presas em correntes que lembravam aquelas que os fantasmas (de histórias trouxas) arrastavam. As cadeiras tinham os mais altos espaldares que ela já vira e uma gostosa lareira crepitava ao fundo. Sofie percebeu que todos ali a observavam. Malfoy parou de andar e tornou a ela.  
  
- Escute aqui garota, sei que sua mãe é bruxa, mas seu pai é realmente trouxa?  
  
- Oui, Malfoy, ele é.  
  
- Então aquele chapéu realmente enlouqueceu. O que ele quis dizer com "tal pai, tal filha", "o sangue falou mais alto e a linhagem é mantida"?  
  
- Vraiment, Malfoy, não sei o que ele quis dizer. Achei que fosse comum ele falar tais coisas.  
  
- Não, ele não fala! - retrucou Malfoy - Somente às vezes comenta algo, mas só para pessoas interessantes e de puro-sangue. - ele a olhou novamente com cara de nojo - Mas você? Uma sangue-ruim? É um absurdo...Ele... - Malfoy parou de falar, percebeu que a garota não lhe dava atenção e olhava sorrindo para alguém que se aproximava por trás dele.  
  
- Senhorita Ferraù. - era Snape que chegava - Então nos dará o prazer de sua companhia. - Snape também lhe dava um sorriso, só que discreto.  
  
- Fiquei muito contente, professeur, será um prazer poder fazer parte de Sonserina.  
  
- Draco, como monitor-chefe de Sonserina já deve ter providenciado o dormitório da senhorita Ferraù. Não? - Malfoy gelou, é claro que ele não arrumara. Primeiro porque não sabia que ela iria para lá e segundo porque ficou de conversas no refeitório ao invés de fazê-lo logo.  
  
- Irei providenciá-lo imediatamente professor. - e saiu para o lado dos dormitórios femininos. Snape indicou uma cadeira a Sofie para que ela se sentasse e sentou também.  
  
- Não quis lhe dizer esta tarde, mas imaginei que não viria para cá. Geralmente só os bruxos puros-sangue vêm. Mas fico contente, observei que é muito habilidosa com o manuseio dos ingredientes, recebi suas notas de Beauxbatons, vi que são excelentes e é uma aluna exemplar. Será muito bem vinda a Sonserina.  
  
- Merci, professeur Snape, farei de tudo para corresponder a suas expectativas, espero não decepcioná-lo. - respondeu Sofie no tom que estava habituada a falar com seu pai.  
  
- Senhorita Ferraù, por que esse tom tão formal? Ainda a pouco rimos muito juntos e de nós mesmos. - Snape realmente gostara dela.  
  
- Excuse. Realmente, às vezes pareço um robô, papa me educou assim. Mas prometo não tornar a fazê-lo. - ela relaxou e sorriu - Minhas bochechas ainda doem de tanto rir.  
  
Snape lhe sorriu. Realmente ela era igualzinha àquela moça do passado, exceto pela altura, Sofie era muito mais alta, e os cabelos, os da moça de suas lembranças eram louros e cacheados.  
  
- Professor Snape, - voltou dizendo Malfoy - arrumei o terceiro quarto à esquerda no dormitório feminino. Estava desocupado. - Snape se voltou a ele, mas quase não o olhou.  
  
- Pequeno demais! - exclamou o professor, Malfoy deu a volta e Snape acrescentou - Não seja tão rápido, Draco. - o garoto bufou, ele ia ter que arrumar o quarto direito.  
  
- Fiquei intrigado com o que o chapéu-seletor disse, senhorita. Sabe de algo a respeito?  
  
- Non, professeur, Malfoy me perguntou a mesma coisa. Não sei lhe dizer sobre o que ele falava. Aliás, não entendi nada, meu pai é trouxa, então como é essa história de sangue e linhagem, direito de conquista e direito de nascença? Maman estudou em Beauxbatons e nunca esteve aqui.  
  
- Bem, talvez ele tenha falado de algum ancestral seu que estudou aqui. Mas já que está aqui, estou contente. - Sofie sorriu encabulada. Ela também gostara do professor que lhe lembrava seu pai, mas Snape era de longe muito mais gentil e amável com ela. Eles ficaram conversando sobre o antigo colégio dela e sobre as restrições que seu pai fazia em relação a ela e a sua mãe.  
  
- Ele não permite que maman e eu pronunciemos qualquer palavra mágica. Não podemos falar sobre nenhum bruxo ou acontecimento mágico. Maman mãe ignora tudo o que se passa comigo quando estou estudando, não podemos nos comunicar e ela sequer sabe quem me dá aulas. Ela não sabe nem quem é o Ministro da Magia. Eu até que tento contar as coisas a ela, mas meu pai vive grudado em mim e quando tem que se ausentar de casa e não pode me levar, deixa o motorista ou os outros empregados da casa nos vigiando. Não nos atrevemos a dizer nada e ela nem pode ler as edições do Profeta Diário.  
  
- Como então, ele permitiu que estudasse magia?  
  
- Maman o convenceu. Não sei bem como, mas depois de muita insistência ele concordou e aí eu entrei dois anos atrasada em Beauxbatons. Tive que estudar muito para compensar o tempo perdido, mas finalmente consegui. Só que para poder ingressar na escola de magia eu tive também que cumprir minha parte do trato.  
  
- E qual era?  
  
- Bem, ele me deixava estudar magia e "eu" estudaria o que mais ele quisesse. - ela falou com um tom de descontentamento.  
  
- Pela sua expressão, não são coisas que lhe agradam.  
  
- Na verdade eu gosto, mas é tanta coisa, música, canto, literatura erudita, idiomas. ("Estranho! - pensou Sofie - Não estou falando com sotaque com ele e nem me importo") Às vezes cansa ter que estudar tudo isso de uma só vez, parece que ele quer me eu me canse e desista da magia, o que eu não vou fazer nunca... e tem também o orgulho maior dele... Defesa Pessoal.  
  
- O que é isso? - indagou Snape curioso.  
  
- É como DCAT, mas não tem monstros ou magia. Defende-se usando os músculos e algumas táticas.  
  
- Interessante, mas uma varinha talvez seja mais eficiente. - brincou Snape.  
  
- De fato! Ele me fez aprender isso assim que minha mãe pediu para que a deixasse me ensinar magia. Ele recusou e disse que me ensinaria a me defender a maneira "normal", por que para ele ser trouxa é ser normal e ser bruxo é ser anormal. - ela disse rindo. - Eu tinha apenas cinco anos quando comecei a praticar, mas para minha sorte, depois ele permitiu que eu viesse estudar nos colégios.  
  
- Mas do que a senhorita mais gosta? Dessas... matérias trouxas...  
  
- Bem, o que, mais gosto... não é tão trouxa assim. Eu adoro cantar, maman diz que eu puxei a voz potente, porém suave de mon père. Embora eu não me lembre de ouvi-lo cantar muito. Maman mãe às vezes canta comigo, mas a voz dela é tão fraquinha que some perto da minha.Gosto também de farmácia, papa me levava ao laboratório dele desde pequena e me ensinava a fazer misturas, loções e remédios. Eu achava aquilo fascinante.  
  
- Talvez por isso vá tão bem em Poções. - afirmou Snape. Sofie sorriu, pensou um pouco e disse:  
  
- É estranho como o senhor e meu pai têm tantas coisas em comum, o tipo físico o timbre de voz, as aptidões. É uma coincidência e tanto, são parecidíssimos, maman tinha que ver isso.- Snape sorriu sem jeito, Sofie percebeu a gafe que cometera, provavelmente o professor era casado. - Bem, é... O senhor tem filhos? - ela tentou disfarçar.  
  
- Não! Nunca me casei! Sempre tive outras prioridades, certa vez tive a oportunidade de me casar e montar uma família. Se eu tivesse tido algum filho, ele poderia ter a sua idade. - Sofie ficou mais envergonhada ainda e Snape ficou pensativo, sua vida poderia ter sido tão diferente se...  
  
- Pronto! - era Malfoy - Arrumei o segundo quarto à direita. - Snape o mirou bem com seus negros olhos.  
  
- Frio demais! - Malfoy se indignou, Snape lhe fez um sinal para que se aproximasse, ele se abaixou e o professor lhe disse algo que o fez arregalar os olhos e encarar Sofie com uma expressão de ódio - Algum problema, Draco?  
  
- Não, senhor. Problema algum. - Malfoy foi para os dormitórios cabisbaixo.  
  
- Não ligue para Draco senhorita, ele é um pouco esnobe, mas não lha fará mal algum.  
  
- Professor, como nasci e fui criada na França, não conheço bem as expressões que utilizam aqui, não compreendi quando Malfoy me chamou de "sangue-ruim". - Snape se mexeu na cadeira.  
  
- Ele lhe disse isso? Já era de se esperar, ele é como o pai, esnobe e orgulhoso de seu sangue-puro. - Snape se incomodou pelo insulto a Sofie - Sangue-ruim é uma expressão ofensiva para designar bruxos filhos de pais trouxas, ou mestiços, como a senhorita. Mas não se preocupe com ele, não a ofenderá mais.  
  
- Obrigada, professor, mas não me ofendi.  
  
- Mesmo assim o repreenderei, ele deve aprender a ter modos. - insistiu Snape - Especialmente diante de uma senhorita tão encantadora. - Sofie ruborizou.  
  
Tornaram a conversar, ficaram lá por um bom tempo. Até que Malfoy finalmente voltou.  
  
- Está pronto! - Malfoy disse entre os dentes - A bagagem da senhorita também foi colocada lá.  
  
Snape sorriu satisfeito e se levantou.  
  
- Deixarei que se acomode, vou me retirar, mas se precisar de qualquer coisa peça a Draco e ele providenciará. - disse Snape a Sofie, Draco bufou - Boa noite, senhorita Ferraù, boa noite Draco.  
  
- Boa noite, professor. - disse Sofie sorrindo.  
  
- Boa noite. - disse Malfoy indignado enquanto olhava para Sofie. Ele queria esganá-la, mas pelo que percebera Snape gostara dela e não poderia satisfazer seu impulso homicida. - Venha, Ferraù! - Malfoy subiu as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios e Sofie o seguiu. Havia três portas no final da escada, a da direita levava aos dormitórios femininos e a da esquerda aos dormitórios masculinos. E aquela porta no meio? Para onde levava?  
  
- Seu dormitório é aqui! - Malfoy abriu a porta do meio e entrou, Sofie viu um grande e confortável quarto, entrou também, Malfoy olhou ao redor com cara de coitado e saiu batendo a porta.  
  
Sofie ficou sozinha, olhou bem o quarto e o achou bom, era grande, espaçoso e estava bem arrumado.  
  
- É realmente confortável! - exclamou ela e foi arrumar sua bagagem, guardou suas roupas, os utensílios e os livros de magia.  
  
Sofie colocou tudo em ordem rapidamente, ela era muito organizada e separou tudo cuidadosamente, então olhou para a última e maior mala. Era a mala com os objetos trouxas, ela sozinha era maior que todas as outras malas de Sofie. Era incrível como seu pai arrumava coisas para ela estudar. Resignada foi até ela e a abriu, mas para sua surpresa não encontrou nenhum livro de poesia, nenhuma partitura, nenhum quimono. No lugar de suas coisas havia roupas de menino, livros de magia, doces, sacos cheios de coisas compradas em lojas de logros e um uniforme de Quadribol, ela olhou a etiqueta e viu a quem pertencia aquelas coisas.  
  
- Harry Potter! - exclamou Sofie. Ela pegou uma das camisas e cheirou, ela saberia que era dele mesmo que não estivesse etiquetada, já reconhecia o cheiro dele. Ela ruborizou, havia mesmo se interessado por ele, gostara de seu jeito um pouco tímido, com os cabelos desarrumados, daqueles óculos redondos escondendo seus belos olhos, verdes com os dela. Sofie jamais havia olhado para um rapaz daquela maneira. Além de nunca se interessar por ninguém seu pai a proibira de namorar um bruxo. Ele queria escolher um marido para Sofie, em marido rico, influente e "normal".  
  
Sofie se arrumou para dormir e deitou, pensou um pouco em Harry e em Snape. Ela de fato gostara muito dos dois e achou que se daria muito bem em Hogwarts. Logo adormeceu.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Nossa, Harry, quantas coisas legais! Meu pai ia adorar tudo isso. - dizia Rony mexendo na mala de Sofie que fora enviada erroneamente para o dormitório de Harry - Para que serve isso? - ele tirou uma caixa preta com um ponteiro dourado da mala.  
  
- Isso é para marcar o tempo, é para música, Rony. - explicou Hermione - Lê- se as partituras, toca-se ou canta-se de acordo com o tempo que ele marca.  
  
- Lê-se isto? Como? Em algumas quase não há letras, algumas tem apenas traços, bolinhas e rabisquinhos esquisitos.  
  
- É notação musical, Rony. Tem que estudar para aprender e não precisa ser trouxa para fazer isso, os bruxos também tocam música a partir dela.  
  
- E isso? - Rony tirou uma grossa e branca roupa da mala.  
  
- É um quimono, para lutas. Parece que a nossa nova amiga pratica artes marciais, mas ela parece ser tão frágil e delicada. - ponderou Hermione.  
  
- Case son cambiate. Voci son`diverse. Era la mia... mia... O que é isso? Feitiço estranho! Para que serve?  
  
- Não é feitiço, Rony. É um livro de poesia em italiano. Sofie conhece vários idiomas, veja só estes livros, estão todos em suas línguas originais. Italiano, Alemão, Latim...  
  
- Que culta! - troçou Rony - Mas e aquele cabelo dela, hein? Igual ao do ... - Rony parou de falar, viu algo muito interessante - Olhe só, Harry! Um vidro cheio de feijões de todos os sabores. Quer um?  
  
- Não são feijões de todos os sabores, Rony. São remédios e vitaminas, me dê, podem ser perigosos. Sofie disse que seu pai era fármaco, ele deve ter lhe dado isso. - Hermione olhou para Harry e o achou estranho - Harry, você está bem?  
  
Harry parecia estar em transe estava deitado no chão olhando para a mala com as coisas de Sofie.  
  
- Ele está bem sim, Mione. É apenas paixão aguda.  
  
Harry ficou sem jeito, olhava para aquelas coisas e imaginava Sofie as usando. Gostaria de vê-la novamente. Mas teria que esperar até a manhã seguinte, ainda bem que o dia seguinte era sábado e não teriam aulas, assim teria o dia todo livre e poderia falar o quanto quisesse com Sofie.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Nas masmorras, Snape estava sentado, olhando para o fogo e lembrando da garota que conhecera há muito tempo atrás. Ela sempre gostara dele e ele, sempre apaixonado por Lílian, não lhe dava atenção, quanto mais amor. Quando se formaram e ele se deixou levar para o lado das trevas, ela estivera com ele, em todos os momentos, sempre ao seu lado, mais do que ele merecia e menos do que ela queria.  
  
Quando Lílian e Tiago Potter se casaram ele se afundou mais e mais na escuridão e ela ia até ele todos os dias, tentando convencê-lo a mudar, a voltar à vida e a ficar com ela. Ele recusou e ela ficou com ele mesmo assim. Snape não conseguiu evitar a garota, ela era bonita, inteligente e o amava, então permitiu que ficasse.  
  
Snape envolveu-se com ela mais do que devia. A garota lhe dava amor e ele lhe devolvia revolta, tristeza e rancor. Lembrou-se de quando tinha pesadelos horríveis e acordava apavorado durante a noite, ela estava lá do lado dele e o confortava. Ela fazia tudo por ele, tudo. Até mesmo não reclamava quando ele a chamava de Lílian nos momentos de intimidade. Devia tê-la afastado, não a amava, mas ela era sua amiga e não queria que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse. Seus "amigos" Comensais acharam que ela era um ponto fraco que o impedia de cumprir todas as suas obrigações para com seu mestre.  
  
Um dia, voltando para casa, não a encontrou mais. Ele a procurou por toda parte, mas não conseguiu encontrar nenhum sinal de vida dela. Lúcio Malfoy contou a ele que ela fora morta. Entristeceu-se mais ainda, afundou-se totalmente nas trevas. Mas depois de algum tempo, o remorso por ter sido o causador da morte dela, mesmo que indiretamente, o fez se arrepender e ele voltou a luz com o coração partido e a consciência pesada.  
  
Durante muito tempo ele se culpou pela morte dela. Pela morte de Verônica Owen. Ela poderia ter tido tudo na vida. Era de uma família rica, puro- sangue e era muito corajosa. Mas ela escolheu ficar com ele, escolheu ter uma vida simples e às vezes até difícil, pois seu pai não a ajudou quando ela deixou o lar e ainda tirou tudo o que tinha herdado de sua mãe. Ela dizia que não se importava com luxo ou conforto, desde que estivesse do lado dele, Severo Snape e mesmo sabendo que ele não a amava, apenas lhe queria bem.  
  
Verônica arrumou um emprego em uma escola trouxa e passou a cuidar da casa e de Snape como se ela fosse realmente uma dona do lar e ele seu marido. Enquanto ela trabalhava e mantinha o sustento da casa, pois não admitia receber dinheiro vindo do Lord das Trevas, ele executava as ordens de seu mestre, Lord Voldemort. Ela nunca brigara com ele por isso, apenas tentava convencê-lo a deixar tudo aquilo. Ele recusou diversas vezes e ela apenas sorria e dizia que o amava mesmo assim.  
  
- "Eu deveria tê-la afastado". - pensava Snape.  
  
Ele sempre se acusava assim.  
  
Mas hoje ele desejou que tivesse escolhido ficar com ela. Desejou que tivesse desistido antes ou que nunca tivesse ido para as trevas. Assim teria tido uma vida descente e quem sabe, feliz. Verônica era radiante, apesar de ser Sonserina, ela era como o sol, alegre, brilhante e calorosa. Snape sempre desejou tê-la afastado e agora desejava ter ficado com ela. Ele fora o primeiro homem da vida dela e ela a primeira mulher que se entregara a ele. Não era mais a falta do amor de Lílian que lhe doía no peito, era o amor que Verônica lhe dera, e ele, tolamente, não soube valorizar e corresponder.  
  
- Na época fui tão estúpido! - exclamou Snape zangado consigo mesmo. Ele sentiu o coração apertar. Era remorso? Tristeza? Ou uma paixão tardia que começava a se formar? Aquela nova aluna o fizera se lembrar de Verônica, tão radiante, gentil e bonita. Os olhos das duas eram idênticos. Ele balançou a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos.  
  
O que ele menos queria agora era se apaixonar. Conseguira a cadeira de professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas neste ano, a cadeira que ele sempre almejara e havia muito que fazer. Não podia se deixar levar por um sentimento desses por uma aluna. Ou será que era pela lembrança que a aluna lhe trazia?  
  
Ele não se envolvera com mais nenhuma mulher depois de Verônica. Primeiro porquê ainda amou Lílian por mais algum tempo e depois porquê se sentia culpado pela morte da única mulher que o amara na vida. Snape deixou algumas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos e adormeceu. 


	3. Les Amoureux

Les Amoureux  
  
  
  
- Quando irá falar com ela? - perguntou Rony curioso para Harry, que não desgrudava os olhos da mesa de Sonserina.  
  
Sofie estava tomando ser frugal desjejum, algumas garotas Sonserinas estavam falando com ela. Provavelmente Snape havia lhe dito algo. Elas a indagavam sobre Paris e as coisas da moda. Embora não fosse muito chegada a isso, Sofie respondia a tudo educadamente e tentava ser agradável. Sofie era linda e se vestia muito bem, mas roupas, sapatos, jóias, maquiagem e cabelos não eram seus assuntos prediletos.  
  
Na França seu pai a fazia ter "amizade" com garotas da sociedade (trouxa, é claro) e elas só falavam nessas coisas. No colégio também não era muito diferente e ela queria conversar sobre magia, feitiços e poções, principalmente. Achava que as outras garotas eram fúteis demais. Por sorte conheceu Hermione e Gina que pareciam ser inteligentes, principalmente Hermione.  
  
Não que Sofie não gostasse de se divertir e de se descontrair, mas ter como dilema existencial, a escolha do tom da sombra e do blush certamente não era com ela. Ela queria trocar informações sobre tudo que havia. Tentou então falar de algo que ela gostava e que todas as garotas gostavam também, música. Para ser mais amigável ainda falou de música romântica, elas gostaram, embora não entendessem muito os termos técnicos que Sofie usava.  
  
- Ei, Harry! - cutucou Rony vendo que o amigo não lhe ouvira - Quando irá falar com ela?  
  
- Assim que ela terminar o desjejum, Rony. Veja... como ela mastiga delicadamente a comida. - Harry falou abobadamente. Fred e Jorge caíram na gargalhada e até Rony riu.  
  
Sofie escutou os risos, olhou para eles e sorriu ao ver Harry. Ela pediu licença a suas colegas da Sonserina e foi até a mesa de Grifinória.  
  
- Bonjour! - ela cumprimentou jovialmente ao que foi retribuída.  
  
- Harry, - disse ela o fitando docemente com seus lindos olhos verdes - acho que trocaram nossas malas.  
  
- Sim, Sofie, também reparei. - Harry respondeu sorrindo e devolvendo-lhe o mesmo olhar - Pedirei aos elfos para que as troquem.  
  
- Tome, Sofie, trouxemos isso. - disse Hermione entregando dois vidros cheios de comprimidos - Estava escrito que você deveria tomá-los logo após o desjejum.  
  
- Meus comprimidos! Merci! - ela pegou os fracos e retirou alguns - Non posso ficar sem eles. - Sofie procurou um copo com água. Harry ofereceu o seu, ela aceitou e pegou o copo da mão dele. Seus dedos se tocaram e ambos tremeram.  
  
- Como foi sua primeira noite em Sonserina?  
  
- Boa, muito boa, Gina. Conversei bastante com o professeur Snape, ele é realmente très intéressant. Vocês têm sorte, puderam estudar com ele durante muitos anos.  
  
Os Grifinórios olharam bem para ela. Parecia que olhavam para uma louca, mas não disseram nada e mudaram de assunto.  
  
- Qual será sua primeira aula na segunda? - perguntou Hermione.  
  
- Será de Transfiguração e depois de História da Magia, à tarde terei aula de Feitiços, creio.  
  
- Nenhuma delas conosco, só nos reuniremos terça-feira, nas aulas de Poções, DCAT, ambas com o Snape.  
  
Sofie sorriu. Seria ótimo, teria aula com o professor e com seus novos amigos.  
  
- Très bon! - exclamou ela, eles não acharam tão bom assim. Não por Sofie, mas porquê teriam que agüentar o Snape em duas matérias.  
  
Os Grifinórios se levantaram e a convidaram para ir ao lago que estava congelado. Ela aceitou, mas voltou a Sonserina para pegar uma capa.  
  
- Senhorita Ferràu, bom dia!  
  
- Bonjour, professeur Snape.  
  
- Vai sair? Cuidado que está nevando muito ainda. Não vá se perder.  
  
- Non vou me perder professeur, digo... professor. Irei com alguns amigos.  
  
- Amigos? Que bom, vejo que já se integrou com os colegas de sua casa.  
  
- Oh, non são de Sonserina, são Grifinórios.  
  
- Grifinórios? - Snape franziu a testa.  
  
- Sim! Harry Potter e alguns amigos. Estão me esperando no lago para um tour de promenade. - Sofie sorria alegremente.  
  
Snape se desconcertou, ela era como Verônica realmente. Sonserina, mas amiga de Grifinórios. O que poderia dizer? Era tudo tão... estranho e confuso.  
  
- Então vá senhorita, não os deixe esperando. - Sofie sorriu mais ainda, acenou com a cabeça e foi em direção ao lago. Ela não percebeu, mas Snape ficou os observando o tempo todo escondido.  
  
Os Grifinórios saudaram sua amiga e a apresentaram ao lago. Contaram a ela histórias e mais histórias sobre Hogwarts, Voldemort, a Floresta Proibida e os professores. Só evitaram falar de Snape, cada vez que tocavam no nome dele ela abria um sorriso e o elogiava. Ficaram com vergonha e deixaram que ela descobrisse sozinha sobre ele.  
  
Sofie também contou muitas coisas a eles, mas não falou sobre seu pai e das coisas que ele a proibia de fazer sobre Beauxbatons e sobre as coisas em suas malas.  
  
- Nossa, Sofie! - exclamou Gina - Você sabe tanta coisa, mais que Mione.  
  
- Non, Gina! Apenas sabemos coisas diferentes. Pelo que pude perceber, Mione é a aluna mais inteligente de Hogwarts.  
  
- Sim, é verdade. - exclamou Rony orgulhoso abraçando sua namorada - Ela é a aluna mais inteligente de Hogwarts desde Você-Sabe-Quem.  
  
- Isso mesmo! - concordou Gina - E você, Sofie é a única filha de pai trouxa que foi para Sonserina além Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.  
  
- O quê? Quem é esse? Aaaaah... Lembrei-me. Havia me esquecido da expressão. Vocês falam de Voldemort.  
  
- Não diga esse nome! - tremeu Neville Longbottom.  
  
- Excuse, non tive intenção.  
  
- Somente Harry falava o nome do Inominado assim e agora você também o faz. - explicou Hermione.  
  
- É, parece que têm muito em comum. - observou Rony.  
  
Harry e Sofie ruborizaram.  
  
O fim de semana passou rápido. Sofie conheceu melhor seus novos amigos e começou a se integrar a Sonserina. À noite Snape ia até a Sala Comunal e eles ficavam conversando animadamente. Os primeiros dias de aula foram normais para Sofie, os professores gostaram muito dela e os alunos mais ainda. Durante as aulas de Poções e DCAT, Snape parecia estar contido e intimidado com a presença de Sofie. Ele parecia escolher as palavras para dizer aos alunos, continuou mal-humorado, descontou pontos e aplicou detenções, mas pelo menos não os humilhou tanto.  
  
- Ei, Harry! Acho que o Snape também está apaixonado por Sofie. - cutucou Rony, Harry entortou o nariz e olhou para Sofie que terminara sua poção, que era extremamente complicada e trabalhosa, antes de todos, antes até que Hermione e agora a mostrava a Snape que parecia bastante satisfeito com o resultado.  
  
- Vocês já terminaram? - perguntou ele aos outros alunos, ninguém havia - Não? Dez pontos para Sonserina. A senhorita Ferràu acaba de fazer o segundo melhor tempo no preparo desta poção. Parabéns, senhorita. É realmente muito habilidosa e espero que seus colegas se empenhem tanto quanto a senhorita. Será um bom modelo para eles. - Snape se voltou aos alunos - Se vocês demorarem demais para fazê-la irá estragar. Andem logo!  
  
- Segundo melhor tempo. - reclamou Malfoy que estava embirrado com Sofie - E quem teria sido o "grande gênio" que fez o primeiro? - perguntou ele sardonicamente.  
  
- Fui eu. - disse Snape secamente. Malfoy gelou, ele era protegido de Snape, mas também não poderia debochar dele daquela maneira. Os Grifinórios riram.  
  
Snape ia falar alguma coisa desagradável, mas viu o sorriso que Sofie lhe lançava e se conteve.  
  
- Parabéns, Sofie. - murmurou Hermione à garota - Snape gosta de alunos aplicados e destros. Ele não é de elogiar ninguém desta forma, nem mesmo os Sonserinos.  
  
- Que sorte a minha. - respondeu ela - Puxei ao meu pai. - ela ficou contente, realmente muito contente e agradeceu aos céus por ter um pai fármaco que a fazia treinar em seu laboratório desde pequena e por ter herdado o talento dele.  
  
As semanas foram se passando e Sofie foi ficando cada vez mais contente por estar em Hogwarts. Só não era completamente feliz porquê não podia escrever e enviar cartas a sua mãe, já que seu pai as receptaria e não as entregaria a ela. Mas ela escrevia do mesmo jeito, apenas não as mandava.  
  
- Escrevendo à sua mãe, senhorita Ferraù? - disse Snape encontrando Sofie escrevendo uma carta na Sala Comunal.  
  
- Oui, professor Snape, mas não as entregarei. Escrevo agora e entrego quando voltar a Londres. Mas... Quase sempre meu pai as toma e não deixa maman as ler.  
  
Snape achou a situação dela triste e se sentou a seu lado.  
  
- Eu sinto muito. Mas... É... Eu vim lhe entregar isso. - ele estendeu um livro a ela - É aquele livro de que me perguntou.  
  
- Oh, professor. Merci! - ela pegou o livro - O livro sobre bruxos cantores. Eu sempre ouvi falar dele, mas não havia em Beauxbatons. Meu pai não me dava permissão de sair do colégio e visitar os vilarejos, assim nunca pude encontrá-lo.  
  
- Espero que goste. Ele faz muitas referências aos bruxos de minha família.  
  
- Mesmo? - Sofie ficou admirada.  
  
- Sim! Meus antepassados tinham... alguma aptidão para usar a voz magicamente. Se você tem o dom pode ser uma excelente arma.  
  
- Que interessante! - ela folheava o livro - Quando devo devolvê-lo?  
  
- Não precisa. É seu!  
  
- Meu? - surpreendeu-se ela - Mas professor...  
  
- É um presente... Por você ser a melhor aluna de Poções e... Junto com a senhorita Granger a melhora aluna de Hogwarts. Não aceitarei recusas.  
  
- Bem... Obrigada, professor. O senhor é realmente muito gentil.  
  
- Vim também lhe falar sobre o que me pediu - os olhos de Sofie cintilaram - Poderá usar o último andar da torre para estudar. Poderá cantar tocar piano e treinar lá.  
  
Sofie vibrou e sem pensar abraçou o professor.  
  
- Merci! Merci! Merci! - exclamava ela eufórica, mas notou que se excedera e o largou - Pardon professeur! - era só ela ficar nervosa que o francês voltava - Je...Je... Eu me excedi. Muito obrigada! O senhor me salvou de levar uma bela de uma surr... digo, um belo de um sermão. - ela estava constrangida - Ainda não me acostumei com algumas palavras do inglês.  
  
- Que bom que está contente. Fique à vontade na torre. Ela é toda sua e Filch já foi avisado. - disse Snape dando um pequeno sorriso a ela, ele também ficou constrangido.  
  
- Gostaria de me ouvir cantar, professor?  
  
- Eu ficaria encantado, senhorita.  
  
- Tem alguma preferência musical? - perguntou ela. Snape não sabia, nunca pensava nisso. Do que ele gostava? Não sabia, mas não se lembrava, mas estranhamente se lembrava do que Verônica gostava.  
  
- O que a senhorita decidir está bom, confio em seu bom gosto.  
  
- Então, quando eu houver treinado e escolhido algo bem bonito, o avisarei.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Olá, Harry! - Sofie entrava na biblioteca - Como está?  
  
- Agora que a vejo, estou ótimo! - respondeu ele fazendo-a corar. Eles ficavam assim o tempo todo, um dizendo coisas doces ao outro, mas nunca se declaravam de fato.  
  
- No próximo mês voltaremos para Londres, para as férias de verão, você está contente?  
  
- Não! Nem um pouco! Odeio estar na cada dos Dursley, eles são terríveis.  
  
- Oh, Harry, perdoe-me, havia me esquecido.  
  
- Tubo bem, Sofie. Mas me diga, como vai com seus treinos?  
  
- Muito bem! Esta noite convidei o professor Snape para uma pequena audição. Espero que ele goste.  
  
Harry ficou enciumado. Todos em Hogwarts comentavam, o professor Snape tinha um novo "aluninho querido" que desbancara Malfoy. Mas o problema era que esse aluno era uma aluna e era Sofie. Ele sempre ficava na Sala Comunal conversando com ela ou quando havia gente demais lá iam para as masmorras.  
  
Harry tremia só em pensar no que poderiam fazer lá. Quer dizer, ele confiava em Sofie, mas Snape era ardiloso e podia tentar enganar ou enfeitiçar a garota. Ela sempre se referia a ele com um grande sorriso nos lábios e com palavras doces e respeitosas. Harry quis pedir para ouví-la cantar também, mas achou melhor não interferir e não disse nada.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Boa noite, Sofie! - era Snape que entrava na torre. Depois de um certo tempo eles criaram bastante intimidade e ele passou a chamá-la pelo primeiro nome, a pedido dela mesmo, mas ele só o fazia quando estavam a sós. Ela, porém continuou o chamando de professor ou senhor, achava mais respeitoso.  
  
- Boa noite, professor! Chegou nem na hora, acabei de fazer o aquecimento. Posso começar?  
  
- Claro! - respondeu ele se sentando, então ela foi para o piano e começou a tocar e a cantar.  
  
Sofie escolheu um repertório bem variado, havia música religiosa, clássica, trouxa, mágica e a maioria era romântica. O que fez Snape se lembrar de Verônica, aquele músicas era exatamente o tipo de música que ela gostaria. Sofie cantava divinamente e Snape imaginou que ela era um anjo, pois sua voz parecia realmente vir dos céus, bonita, límpida, suave, mas muito potente. Sofie era bastante afinada, mantinha o ritmo e não se perdia.  
  
Snape ficou maravilhado, ela derramava cascatas de notas melodiosas em seus ouvidos e aquilo o fez se sentir muito bem. De repente um tremor começou a abalar o castelo, vários vidros se quebraram e os objetos caíram no chão.  
  
Snape correu até Sofie que ficou assustada e se agarrou a ele. O tremor desapareceu repentinamente assim como começara segundos antes. Ele olhou para ela, que ainda tremia nervosa e tentou acalmá-la. Desceram da torre e encontraram Hogwarts em um reboliço só. Os professores tentavam acalmar os alunos em vão, cada um corria para um lado tropeçando e caindo uns sobre os outros.  
  
Harry viu Sofie e correu até ela lhe dando um abraço.  
  
- Sofie! Você está bem? Não se machucou? - Harry passava as mãos no delicado rosto da garota.  
  
- Eu estou bem, Harry. - afirmou ela, mas ele pareceu não acreditar e não a soltou.  
  
- Senhor Potter! - sibilou Snape lançando-lhe um olhar aterrorizante que o fez se afastar de Sofie - Tem algo a ver com isso?  
  
- Não professor! Claro que não! - Harry se despediu de Sofie e saiu correndo espantado até seus amigos.  
  
- Calma! Calma! Peço calma a todos vocês! - pedia Dumbledore - Já terminou o terremoto, não há mais motivo para temer. Sem pânico. Os alunos feridos queiram se dirigir para a Ala Hospitalar, madame Pomfrey os aguarda.  
  
Os alunos se acalmaram, os feridos foram até Madame Pomfrey e os outros voltaram a suas casas. O salão logo ficou vazio. Snape olhou para Sofie que ainda parecia com medo e a levou até as masmorras.  
  
- Cantou muito bem, Sofie. Uma verdadeira diva. - disse ele tentando animá- la, mas ela apenas sorriu - Ainda está com medo? Já passou, não fique assim.  
  
- Tenho medo de terremotos desde pequena, eles sempre aconteciam quando eu estava entretida com minhas coisas, nas horas de maior prazer sempre vinha um e estragava tudo.  
  
- Estranho, a França não costuma ter muitos terremotos e nem aqui em Hogwarts.  
  
- Eu sei. Parece que eles me perseguem. - Sofie brincava nervosamente com uma caixinha que estava em cima da mesa - A última vez que houve um, foi na véspera de eu vir para Hogwarts. Eu estava... fazendo algumas coisas com meu pai e aí aconteceu.  
  
- Não tema, Sofie. Nada de mal vai lhe acontecer.  
  
Sofie sorriu agora com vontade.  
  
- Eu sei que não. Enquanto eu tiver o senhor e o Harry para me proteger, estarei bem.  
  
Snape ouviu isso com um certo desgosto.  
  
- O Potter?  
  
- Oui! - ela respondeu animada - Ele mesmo!  
  
- Vocês são amigos. Não?  
  
- Oiu, e... - ela corou - Bem, somo muito amigos.  
  
- Espero que sua... amizade com o Potter lhe traga alegria.  
  
Snape mudou de assunto e começaram a conversar sobre outras coisas, era incrível como conseguiam falar tanto, quase todas as noites e não se cansarem. Quando viu que já era tarde, Snape escoltou Sofie até seu dormitório e voltou às masmorras.  
  
Ele estava confuso, não entendia o porquê de estar tão mudado, ele se afeiçoara muito a Sofie e não tinha coragem de lhe pedir que se afastasse de Potter, embora continuasse a não gostar dele. Snape não queria magoá-la e achou que se assim se redimiria pelo que fizera Verônica sofrer no passado.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Vocês souberam o que aconteceu durante o terremoto?  
  
- O que Harry? - indagou Gina curiosa.  
  
- Ass corujas desmaiaram.  
  
- Como assim? - estranhou Neville - Bateram a cabeça?  
  
- Não! Apenas desmaiaram e depois de algumas horas acordaram.  
  
- Que estranho! - exclamou Hermione - Já ouvi falar de algo do tipo... pássaros desmaiarem... assim... todos juntos. - ela colocou a mão no queixo e tentou se lembrar.  
  
- Ah, não, Mione! Não vai ficar pensando nisso agora, vai? Da última vez que encasquetou com algo, não pudemos namorar por uma semana. Você ficou trancada o tempo todo na biblioteca.  
  
- O que disse Dumbledore a respeito disso, Harry?  
  
- Não sei ainda Gina, acho que ele falará no refeitório.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Senhores alunos, quero lhes informar que suas corujas estão passando bem. Nada de grave lhes aconteceu, apenas... caíram no sono todas juntas. - falava Dumbledore num tom casual.  
  
- Sei! - exclamou Rony - Apenas tiraram um cochilo coletivo.  
  
- O senhores podem utilizá-las se quiserem. Elas já estão dispostas e prontas para voar. - Dumbledore se sentou e os alunos começaram a especular.  
  
- E Fawkes, Alvo? Já acordou? - perguntava Snape ao diretor.  
  
- Não, Severo. Ela ainda dorme profundamente. Eu já fiz de tudo, mas ela continua dormindo.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Ei, Ferraù! Preciso falar com você. - era Draco Malfoy que chamava por ela na Sala Comunal de Sonserina.  
  
- Pois não, Malfoy.  
  
- Escute aqui, dentro de uma semana o ano letivo termina, saímos de férias e quando eu voltar é bom que não atravesse meu caminho. Quero meu quarto de volta e tudo mais. - Malfoy bufava de raiva.  
  
- Seu quarto? Sobre o que está falando?  
  
- Do quarto principal, sua sangue-ruim! - gritou ele - Aquele em que estive durante anos e anos e que você me tomou. - Sofie se irritou, aquele Malfoy sempre a tratava mal, sempre a fazia se lembrar de seu pai, sempre a fazia se lembrar dos maus tratos dele, então se descontrolou e deixou de lado toda a calma e polidez com que ela sempre tentava tratar Malfoy.  
  
- Não lhe tomei nada! - respondeu ela alto.  
  
- Tomou sim!  
  
- Não tomei! - ela falou mais alto ainda.  
  
- Digo que tomou!  
  
- E eu digo que não! - agora ela gritava  
  
- Tomou!  
  
- Não tomei! - Sofie gritou com todas as forças que tinha e quando viu, Malfoy estava caído no chão, olhando-a com ar de assustado.  
  
Todos os alunos de Sonserina se dirigiram a Sala Comunal, ouviram os gritos de Sofie e correram para ver o que acontecera para tirá-la do sério.  
  
Crabbe e Goyle ajudaram Malfoy a se levantar e os três foram para seus dormitórios. Sofie olhou assustada para seus colegas e saiu de Sonserina.  
  
- O que aconteceu, Sofie? - perguntou Harry estranhando ver sua amiga irritada, pois Sofie era sempre calma e tranqüila, nunca alterava o tom de voz e estava sempre sorrindo.  
  
- Malfoy! Aquele... Ele ficou me ofendendo e acusando.  
  
- Acusando do quê? - Harry ficou indignado.  
  
- De ter lhe roubado o quarto. Eu não fiz isso!  
  
- Mas Sofie, você realmente lhe tirou o quarto.  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Não sabia? - Harry a fez se sentar - Aquele quarto onde você está instalada é do diretor da casa. Como o Snape vive nas masmorras, deixou que Malfoy o usasse. Ele sempre dormiu lá, sozinho, confortavelmente, mas aí você chegou e Snape o despejou para dá-lo a você.  
  
- Harry! Eu no fazia idéia! Pensei que... todos os quartos eram daquele jeito, quer dizer, eu sabia que existia os dormitórios masculinos e os femininos e que os alunos dormiam juntos, mas... nunca fui ao quarto de ninguém, eu geralmente convidava minhas colegas para irem para o meu e... Achei que aquele quarto estava apenas desocupado e separado dos outros.  
  
- Sofie, você é bastante ingênua.  
  
- Comment?  
  
- Não percebeu ainda? O Snape te paparica o tempo todo, lhe dá o melhor quarto da casa, vigia seus alunos para que não te tratem mal por você ter pai trouxa e até mesmo desprezou Malfoy que era seu aluno preferido. Ele faz tudo por você, Sofie. Até melhorou as aulas, desde que você chegou que ele tem nos perseguido menos. Sabe que ele perseguia a mim e a meus amigos?  
  
- Oui, eu sei. Já me contaram que ele tinha uma certa implicância com você e outros alunos.  
  
- Certa implicância? Ele me odiava, aliás, acho que ainda me odeia, só não demonstra tanto por sua causa.  
  
- Por minha causa, Harry? - ela se espantou.  
  
- Exatamente, não sei o que você sente por ele, mas... - Harry hesitou.  
  
- Mas?  
  
- Eu... Eu acho que ele te ama!  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Sim! Acho que ele te ama, por isso vive atrás de você.  
  
- Ele não vive atrás de mim!  
  
- Não? Estão sempre juntos. Quando anoitece ficam conversando sozinhos, você vai para a sala dele e ficam lá. Os dois. Sozinhos. Malfoy já espalhou isso por toda Hogwarts.  
  
- Mas não é nada do que estão pensando.  
  
- Não é? Diga isso para toda a escola então, pois é o que todos pensam, que estão...  
  
- Mas nós somos apenas amigos. Eu tenho muito respeito e muita admiração por ele. Ele é como se fosse meu... meu... - Harry a fitou com um ar de curiosidade e ela não sabia bem o que dizer, não achava a palavra correta e enfim disse sem pensar. - Ele é como se fosse meu pai.  
  
- Pai? Tem certeza? Acho que ele não te vê como filha.  
  
- Harry! Não seja bobo, ele pode até não me ver assim, mas me respeita, somos apenas amigos. - ela falou isso seriamente, Harry abaixou os olhos e sorriu.  
  
- Mas eu gostaria de ser mais que seu amigo. - ambos enrubesceram.  
  
- Para mim você já é, Harry. - disse Sofie docemente. Harry se aproximou dela e a abraçou. Depois, lentamente foram virando seus rostos um em direção do outro, fitaram-se nos olhos e deram seu primeiro beijo.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Sofie! - exclamou Harry, vendo-a entrar na cabine, ele se levantou e a beijou apaixonadamente.  
  
- Oh! Namoradinhos! Que romântico! - exclamaram Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Sabíamos que iriam ficar juntos. - disse Fred.  
  
- É. Desde o primeiro dia. - completou Jorge.  
  
Harry e Sofie sorriram.  
  
- Pena que durante as férias não poderemos nos ver. Meus tios não me deixam em paz.  
  
- E meu pai fica colado em mim. Jamais admitiria que eu namorasse um bruxo.  
  
- Não poderei lhe enviar sequer uma coruja?  
  
- Non, Harry. Nada de correio mágico. Mas tome. - Sofie lhe estendeu um papel - É meu endereço, mande-me uma carta pelo correio trouxa.  
  
- Obrigado, tome o meu também. - Harry escreveu seu endereço em um papel e entregou a Sofie. Foram conversando e aproveitando o máximo possível o tempo que ainda tinham juntos. 


	4. Festa Trouxa

Festa Trouxa  
  
  
  
- Espere, Sofie! - exclamava Harry ao ver sua namorada descer apressadamente do trem e recolher sua bagagem - Vamos atravessar a passagem juntos.  
  
- Melhor não, Harry. Meu pai pode estar do outro lado e se nos vir juntos... - ela correu até ele, o abraçou e o beijou - Não se esqueça de mim e me escreva. - Sofie pegou seu carrinho e atravessou a passagem da plataforma para o mundo dos trouxas. Harry acenou para ele e a viu sumir.  
  
- Mas que pressa, hein? - observou Rony  
  
- É. - exclamou Harry amuado - Vou sentir saudades dela. Mas por que será que ela tem tanto medo do pai? É só ouvir o sermão dele, abaixar a cabeça e fingir concordar com o que ele fala... Ela sempre é tão calma quando Malfoy a provoca e eu duvido que alguém possa ser pior que o Malfoy.  
  
- Mas pai é pai, Harry. - disse Hermione - Ela deve ter medo dele não a deixar voltar para Hogwarts.  
  
- É. Deve ser isso mesmo. Melhor assim, então. - concluiu Harry.  
  
- Meus bebês! - gritou uma voz vinda por trás dos garotos, era Molly Weasley que vinha receber seus filhos - Que saudades! - ela os encheu de beijos e abraços efusivos.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Do outro lado da passagem.  
  
- Sofie! - exclamou um homem alto, claro, de cabelos e olhos negros e expressão muito séria. Era Jean Luc Ferraù, o pai de Sofie - Venha logo. Vamos sair deste lugar. - ele seguiu para a saída da estação sem ao menos olhar para ela, do lado de fora um grande carro os aguardava. O motorista acomodou seus patrões, guardou a bagagem de Sofie no porta malas e os levou para casa.  
  
- Da próxima vez venha até o lado de fora da estação. Não quero ter que ver aqueles "anormais" surgindo do nada bem na minha frente. - disse ele secamente.  
  
- Oui, papa. - concordou ela - Tive... saudades, papa. - disse Sofie abraçando seu pai no carro, mas ele parecia não se importar com a demonstração de afeto dela - Onde está maman?  
  
- Marie está em casa cuidando de uma pequena recepção que daremos logo mais. - ele a afastou de si - Lembra-se do segundo jovem com quem dançou em seu baile de debutante?  
  
- Oui, papa. Günther Von Cammus. Filho de Gustav Von Cammus, o dono das indústrias Von Cammus que faz equipamentos de alta tecnologia para laboratórios como os do senhor. Nós até que fomos amigos quando ele e sua família moraram em Paris por dois anos. - explicou ela. Seu pai fazia questão dos detalhes.  
  
- Exatamente. Ele chegou a Londres há dois dias, está de férias com sua mãe e eu o convidei para nossa casa hoje. Você irá fazer um pequeno conserto a ele a os outros convidados, Sofie. - ele a olhou pela primeira vez - Tem treinado?  
  
- Oui, papa, do modo que me ensinou.  
  
- Ótimo! Günther tem que ter uma boa impressão de você. Gustav quer que seu filho se case com uma moça de bons modos e de boa família, com certeza você será uma das melhores opções dele. E se isso acontecer será excelente para meus negócios. - Sofie gelou ao ouvir isso - O cabeleireiro já está a aguardando em casa, vamos ver se ele consegue o milagre de melhorar esse seu cabelo. Quero que você esteja impecável.  
  
- Oui, papa. - concordava Sofie obedientemente, mas o que ela queria mesmo era gritar que não, que não iria se exibir para rapaz algum e que ela não pensava em se casar com ninguém por conveniência. Sofie disfarçou o máximo que pode e pôs-se a pensar em Harry.  
  
- Vamos treinar seu alemão, não a quero arrastando as palavras e trocando as sílabas por puro desleixo.  
  
- Ja papa! - concordou ela e foram falando em alemão até chegar em casa. Lá, Jean Luc ao menos deixou que Sofie fosse cumprimentar sua mãe, foi com ela para o quarto e enquanto o cabeleireiro tentava melhorar os cabelos dela, ele a ficou questionando (em alemão, é claro) sobre os livros que ele a mandara ler e sobre todo o resto das tarefas trouxas que ela deveria estudar.  
  
Após ela se arrumar, Jean Luc permitiu que descesse e ela, então pôde cumprimentar sua mãe.  
  
- Maman! Que saudades! - dizia Sofie abraçando-se a Marie - Senti tanto a sua falta!  
  
- Eu também querida. - Marie, como era mais emotiva que Sofie começou a chorar - Veja só como você cresceu! Realmente puxou a seu pai. - ela olhava para a filha admirada - Está cada vez mais parecida com ele.  
  
Sofie não gostou muito da comparação e afinal, de rosto, ela era idêntica a sua mãe. Os cabelos eram negros como os de seu pai, mas ela era a cara de sua mãe. Provavelmente ela falava do jeito, controlado, calmo e frio, pelo menos na frente de estranhos, pois a sós com a família, Jean Luc era um tanto... nervoso.  
  
Mas Jean Luc era muito inteligente também. Ele era auto-didata e aprendera quase tudo o que sabia sozinho. O que lhe facilitou muito as coisas, pois ele nascera pobre e nunca tivera dinheiro para pagar seus estudos adequadamente. Então desde criança se enfiava em bibliotecas públicas e devorava tudo quanto é tipo de livro que encontrava pela frente.  
  
Ele conseguiu, aos quinze anos, um emprego em um laboratório de remédios como office-boy e apenas observando os fármacos aprendeu a manipular as substâncias. "Talento! É o que ele tem" - dizia o dono do laboratório, que não pensou duas vezes em pagar os estudos do rapaz e contratá-lo como manipulador. Quando se formou, Jean Luc já era o técnico responsável por tudo no laboratório. Foi na mesma época em que ele conheceu Marie e passou a cortejá-la, até que quatro anos depois ela aceitou se casar com ele, que já era, a essa altura, sócio do laboratório. Mais quatro anos e Jean Luc era o dono absoluto do laboratório e pensava em expandir seus negócios. Hoje ele é o dono de um dos maiores laboratórios de medicamentos da Europa.  
  
- Non fale assim, maman. - sussurrou Sofie constrangida.  
  
- Mas é verdade, filha. - respondeu Marie no mesmo tom, seus olhos cintilaram para a filha. Sofie a achou estranha, mas não disse mais nada.  
  
Logo, os convidados foram chegando e Jean Luc apresentou sua jovem filha para alguns membros da sociedade que foram convidados. O jovem Günther e sua mãe chegaram logo após a primeira apresentação de Sofie. Ele era loiro, tinha belos olhos verdes, era esbelto, um tanto baixo para um alemão, mas era muito simpático e como era para ser ele ficou encantado com a garota, que estava muito mais bonita e crescida que na última vez que a vira há um ano atrás. O rapaz praticamente grudou nela e aonde ela ia ele a seguia, Sofie queria sair correndo de lá, mas se ousasse fazer isso, seu pai a estrangularia com certeza.  
  
- Você está muito bonita, Sofie. - disse Günther encontrando-se a sós com ela na varanda do salão - Mais do que qualquer outra francesinha que conheci.  
  
- Eu ouvi dizer que as alemãs são muito belas. - disse ela tentando fugir dele.  
  
- E são mesmo. Mas não tanto quanto você. - Günther segurou a mão de Sofie e a beijou - E acho que qualquer outra garota, de qualquer outro país não é tão bela quanto você.  
  
Sofie teria ruborizado se o elogio viesse de Harry, mas como vinha de uma pessoa que não lhe despertava interesse algum e que ela queria ver bem longe de si, ficou pálida. O rapaz parecia ter realmente se interessado por ela.  
  
- Sofie, nós nos conhecemos a um certo tempo e, embora tenhamos perdido o contato, creio que você ainda se lembre de quando éramos mais jovens e eu acho que... amigos.  
  
- Ja, Günther!  
  
- Não precisa falar em alemão comigo, sei que seu pai a obriga. Lembro-me muito bem dele. - disse Günther de forma casual, Sofie estranhou, estava tão acostumada a formalidades - Bem, já que você se lembra... eu... Sofie, você sabe como eu sou. Não sabe?  
  
- Como assim, Günther? - ela não estava entendendo.  
  
- Ah, Sofie. Bem, pela sua cara não sabe mesmo, então vou direto ao assunto. - ele olhou para os lados para ver se ninguém os observava - Nós estamos aqui por imposição de nossos pais. - ela se surpreendeu - Vamos representar nossos papéis, dar o que eles querem por essa noite e depois cada um volta a sua vida.  
  
- O quê? Não estou entendendo. - Sofie estava mesmo perdida e o rapaz começou a rir, ela se perdeu mais ainda.  
  
- Sofie, por que acha que meu pai quer que eu me case tão cedo? Tenho apenas dezenove anos e nem sou formado ainda.  
  
- É... É para... que você lhe dê um neto?  
  
- Não! - ele se aproximou de Sofie e sussurrou algo ao ouvido dela que ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão - Entendeu?  
  
- Já...Oui...É... Sim, Günther... eu entendi. - ela estava encabulada.  
  
- Posso confiar em você? Vai manter segredo?  
  
- Claro! Pode confiar em mim. - ela sorriu para ele.  
  
- Ótimo, Sofie. Agora vamos continuar a andar juntos pela festa, assim o disfarce será melhor. Depois eu digo a meu pai que não daria certo entre nós.  
  
- E por que você acha que não daria? - ela perguntou sorrindo, já que sabia que não haveria nada entre eles.  
  
- Além do motivo que já lhe expliquei... Você é alta demais para mim. E você sabe, nós alemães somos muito altivos e queremos olhar tudo por cima, até mesmo nossas esposas. - brincou ele, Sofie começou a rir, seu pai ouviu e ficou contente que eles estivessem se dando bem - E eu não quero ter que usar salto alto nas ruas, daqui a três anos você estará maior do que eu. Já pensou, eu tendo que ficar na ponta dos pés para beijá-la? - Sofie riu mais ainda - Mas, - ele beijou novamente a mão dela - o que eu disse é verdade, Sofie. Você é a garota mais bonita que eu já conheci. - ela agora ruborizou, Günther ofereceu seu braço a ela e os dois voltaram ao salão.  
  
- Parece que eles estão se dando bem, Marie. - dizia a mãe de Günther, Helga Von Cammus - Fazem um belo par.  
  
- É, Helga, fazem mesmo. - respondeu Marie.  
  
- Então, Jean Luc, - tornou Helga - termine de contar sua história. . - eles se conheciam há muito tempo, mas como o marido de Helga era formal demais, nunca haviam conversado descontraidamente e vida pessoal nunca foi assunto em pauta.  
  
- Oh, claro, Helga. Onde eu estava mesmo... Sim, sim... Eu então vim para Londres atrás de Marie, não podia deixá-la escapar de mim. Fui até a casa da amiga inglesa dela que era professora e morava em um lugar bastante afastado, foi difícil de encontrar o local, mas eu estava decidido, encontraria Marie e a levaria de volta para me casar com ela. Quando elas chegaram em casa eu aguardava Marie, a pedi em casamento e a trouxe de volta a Paris. Nos casamos imediatamente.  
  
- Que persistente, Jean Luc. Após quatro anos de espera conseguiu o que queria. Mas o que veio fazer em Londres Marie? Tinha algum outro pretendente? - brincou Helga, Marie ficou sem jeito e abaixou a cabeça.  
  
- Ela veio ajudar uma amiga que estava com problemas com o marido, aliás, com o homem com quem morava. Onde já se viu, ela se meter em um lugar assim. Eu não podia deixá-la no meio dessa gente. - disse Jean Luc enfaticamente - Marie é boa demais, Helga e às vezes perde a medida de sua bondade.  
  
- Antes assim, Jean Luc. Antes assim. - afirmava Helga enquanto Marie continuava com a cabeça baixa - Mas... Pelo que me contaram... Sofie nasceu rapidinho... - maliciou ela.  
  
- Sim, é verdade. Marie engravidou logo em seguida. Ela é muito delicada e... teve uma gravidez bastante difícil. Não é querida? - Marie concordou com o marido - Ela também teve complicações no parto e quase perdeu Sofie, que nasceu prematura. Tivemos bastante trabalho para salvá-la, mas como pode ver, aí está ela, forte, saudável e muito inteligente.  
  
- E muito bonita também, Jean Luc. - observou Helga - Sua filha é linda. Você deve se orgulhar muito dela.  
  
- Eu me orgulho, Helga. - respondeu Marie, seus olhos agora brilhavam novamente - Eu me orgulho muito.  
  
- Foi por isso que não tiveram mais filhos?  
  
- Exatamente! Marie não pode ter mais filhos, mas Sofie é o bastante para nós. Agora, com licença Helga, mas vou pedir para Sofie tocar algo para nós.  
  
- Claro, Jean Luc.  
  
O pai de Sofie foi até ela, que agora conversava descontraidamente com Günther e seu amigo. Ele pediu (ordenou) a ela para que tocasse algo mais para os convidados, ela prontamente atendeu e foi para o piano. Sofie tocou uma música bastante bonita e difícil, todos adoraram e aplaudiram a garota, apenas Jean Luc parecia um pouco apreensivo, terminada a música ele se aproximou dela, a enlaçou pela cintura e a levou para um lugar mais afastado dos convidados.  
  
- O que pensa que está fazendo, Sofie? - disse ele entre os dentes, fingindo um sorriso.  
  
- O que foi, papa? - ela se assustou. Jean Luc apertava a cintura dela com a mão usando muita força.  
  
- Esses idiotas podem até não ter percebido, mas eu conheço essa música e sei que não pode ser tocada dessa forma a duas mãos. Você está usando magia? - ele a apertava mais ainda.  
  
Sofie caiu em si, realmente ela tocou a música da forma mais complicada, a quatro mãos. Ela só utilizou duas, mas as outras duas eram as mãos imaginárias, as mãos da lembrança dela. As mãos do professor Snape que a acompanhava em seus treinos e que ela, involuntariamente e sem perceber, invocara. Magia involuntária, pelo menos isso não era proibido pelo Ministério, desde que não acontecesse com muita freqüência.  
  
- Pardon, papa! Non foi por querer. - Sofie tentava segurar a dor - S'il vous plâit, papa, está me, machucando. - pediu ela. Jean Luc a soltou ainda sorrindo.  
  
- Vamos voltar à festa. E que isso não se repita mais.  
  
Ela concordou e os dois voltaram sorrindo e de braços dados. A festa seguiu animada, Sofie tocou mais um pouco (sem magia desta vez) e os convidados só foram embora pela madrugada. Günther ficou com ela até o final.  
  
- Bem, Sofie. - disse o rapaz segurando a mão dela - Foi um prazer revê-la. Espero que você seja feliz. - ele olhou para Jean Luc que conversava com sua mãe, já do lado de fora de sua casa - Sei que às vezes pode parecer difícil ou até mesmo impossível, mas se você lutar pelo que deseja, conseguirá. - Sofie sorriu para ele, percebeu que ele a compreendia.  
  
- Merci, Günther. Também espero que você seja feliz.  
  
- É uma pena, Sofie... que nós dois não possamos ficar juntos - brincou ele - Mas o destino quis assim. É até melhor. Já imaginou que vexame nós dois juntos? Eu ia obrigar você a mudar o modelo de minha roupa a toda hora com sua varinha. - Sofie arregalou os olhos, ele se aproximou dela e deu um beijo em sua face e sussurrou - Adeus, bruxinha. Você guarda meu segredo e eu guardo o seu. - e saiu da casa deixando Sofie aturdida. Ele sabia sobre ela.  
  
Sofie foi para seu quarto e ficou pensando nele, lembrou-se de quando moraram em Paris e das vezes que se encontraram, realmente ele a vira usar magia, involuntária novamente, às vezes as coisas flutuavam ao redor dela, as luzes se acendiam e ele deve ter visto. Houve também a ocasião em que ela lia um livro de feitiços atordoantes (escondida) na casa de verão de seus pais, na Riviera e ele para chateá-la, como fazia todo garoto de quinze anos, o pegara e começara a folheá-lo e a correr de um lado para o outro. Ela quase desmaiou de susto, ficou desesperada, começou a correr, a gritar com ele e aí veio um terremoto. Sofie pensou que ele havia se esquecido daquilo, pois uma estante caiu bem em cima dos dois com o tremor. Ambos ficaram presos por horas sob a estante, os pais de ambos haviam ido para uma festa e não conseguiram chegar facilmente até a casa. Ela devia ter percebido naquele momento sobre Günther, que gritava e chorava como um bebezinho e olha que só ela quebrara alguns ossos ele apenas se arranhara.  
  
Sofie se arrumou para dormir e ficou se lembrando do amigo (agora ela pensava nele desta forma), quando já estava em sua cama seu pai entrou que nem um furacão em seu quarto.  
  
- Muito bem mocinha, quero explicações.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Mas o Expresso não pode partir, Rony. - exclamava Harry na plataforma 9 ¾ - Sofie ainda não chegou.  
  
- E você acha que o Expresso vai se atrasar por causa de uma aluna, Harry? - Rony empurrava seu amigo para dentro do trem - Entra logo ele já está saindo. - Rony conseguiu colocar o amigo para dentro do trem e em segundos ele saía da estação e seguia rumo a Hogwarts.  
  
- Eu revistei o trem novamente e nada dela, Harry - disse Hermione ao amigo - Talvez ela... - a garota hesitou.  
  
- Talvez ela o que, Mione? - assustou-se Harry.  
  
- Bem... Talvez ela e sua família tenham voltado a Paris  
  
- Não! - exclamou Harry - Não pode ser... Ela não pode ter voltado a Paris.  
  
- Você recebeu alguma carta dela, Harry?  
  
- Não Rony, nenhuma. Mas ela disse que seria difícil de enviar uma... parece que o pai dela a controla o tempo todo. - Harry estava desconsolado, sentou-se no fundo da cabine e ficou pensativo, depois de certo tempo deixou algumas lágrimas caírem e sentiu uma dor muito ruim no peito, imaginou que havia perdido Sofie e que nunca mais a veria novamente.  
  
- Calma, Harry. - tentou consolar Hermione - Quem sabe se ela não foi antes para Hogsmeade e já está em Hogwarts.  
  
- É, Mione. Quem sabe. - disse ele desesperançosamente.  
  
Durante a viagem Harry falou muito pouco, estava triste e ansioso. Quando o Expresso chegou a estação ele foi o primeiro a saltar do trem e a correr em direção a Hagrid.  
  
- Hagrid! - exclamou ele ao ver o gigante.  
  
- Olá, Harry. Como tem passado? É bom vê-lo novamente. Acho que esse ano promete, hein?  
  
- É bom vê-lo também, Hagrid, mas... diga-me, Sofie já chegou a Hogwarts?  
  
- Sofie? Não! Harry, você sabe que todos os alunos chegam juntos por aqui. Ela não veio com vocês?  
  
- Não. - murmurou Harry triste - De qualquer forma, obrigado, Hagrid. - Harry deu as costas e foi para os coches.  
  
- Perguntarei sobre Sofie a professora McGonagall logo após o banquete, Harry - disse Hermione vendo que o amigo estava muito triste - Ela com certeza saberá de Sofie.  
  
- Tomara, Mione! Eu estou com um aperto no coração, nunca pensei que pudesse gostar tanto assim de alguém.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Não, senhorita Granger. Não sei nada sobre a senhorita Ferraù. - respondeu McGonagall surpresa - Ela recebeu a carta com a lista de material escolar deste ano. Ela sabia do início das aulas, deveria ter vindo com todos. Eu vou procurar saber o que aconteceu e... Bem, eu deveria informar isso somente ao professor Snape que é o diretor da casa dela, mas pelo que vi vocês se tornaram muito amigos... Assim que eu souber de algo os avisarei.  
  
- Com licença, Minerva. - era Snape que entrava um tanto nervoso na sala da professora McGonagall - Oh, perdoe-me... não sabia que estava com uma aluna.. - ele ia saindo, mas a professora o impediu.  
  
- Espere, Severo. Era exatamente com você que eu queria falar. - Snape entrou na sala e foi até ela encarando Hermione - Você sabe que uma aluna do sexto ano de Sonserina não compareceu a convocação de hoje?  
  
- Sim, Minerva. É Sofie Ferraù e é sobre isso mesmo que eu vim lhe falar. Sabe por que ela não veio?  
  
-Não, Severo. Minha esperança era de que você soubesse. - Snape pareceu mais nervoso ainda, lhe parecia que perdera Verônica pela segunda vez, McGonagall notou - Severo... Acho que vou escrever novamente a ela, talvez tenha acontecido algum imprevisto.  
  
- Sim, Minerva. Faça isso, mas se tiver alguma notícia, qualquer que seja, informe-me imediatamente. - Snape não deixou de encarar Hermione - Com licença! - ele saiu da sala e foi até Sonserina.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Parece que o aviso que dei àquela sangue-ruim funcionou. - dizia Draco Malfoy na Sala Comunal a quem quisesse ouvir - Ela sequer voltou a Hogwarts. Até agora não entendo como deixaram uma sangue-ruim vir para Sonserina.  
  
- Malfoy! - disse uma voz fria e funesta por de trás do garoto, era Snape que ouvira os comentários do garoto e agora, com certeza pediria explicações - Que aviso deu a senhorita Ferraù?  
  
Draco Malfoy sentiu seus joelhos tremerem, nunca vira Snape com aquela expressão, nem mesmo quando ele ralhava com Harry Potter e seus amigos Grifinórios. Os outros alunos saíram de fininho da Sala Comunal e deixaram o colega de classe a sós com o professor.  
  
- É... Boa noite, professor Snape.  
  
- Ande logo, Draco. Fale de uma vez que aviso foi esse.  
  
- Eu só disse a ela que... - Malfoy ficou mais pálido do que já era - que... que queria minhas coisas de volta.  
  
- Que coisas? - insistiu Snape.  
  
- Me-me-meu... meu quarto e ... - Malfoy estava encabuladíssimo, falar sobre o quarto já era constrangedor, mas falar sobre voltar a ser o aluninho querido do professor era impossível. Snape entendeu que o que quer que aquele garoto dissera a Sofie, não era o motivo pelo qual ela não havia comparecido a Hogwarts.  
  
- Deixe para lá, Draco. Agora vá para seu quarto. - disse Snape calmamente. O garoto deu a volta contente e ia para seu "novo antigo quarto", mas Snape o deteve - Vá para seu quarto no dormitório masculino. - Malfoy não teve opção, pegou sua bagagem no quarto principal e foi para o dormitório masculino.  
  
Snape foi até o quarto principal e notou que ele ainda tinha o cheiro de Sofie. Sentiu-se estranho, ele queria que ela voltasse, queria que ela estivesse por perto dele. Durante as férias pensou muito nela, tentou descobrir o que realmente sentia pela garota e chegou a conclusão que não a via como mulher, ele não a desejava, mas a queria perto dele. Ele a cada dia que passava se lembrava mais e mais de Verônica e ter Sofie por perto era como ter uma parte de Verônica com ele. Ele estava achando aquilo muito estranho, muito estranho mesmo.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Se ela não voltar, algum professor de lá virá saber o porquê, Jean Luc. - dizia Marie a seu marido que estava enfurecido por estar recebendo cartas de Hogwarts durante toda a semana.  
  
- O quê? Eles não se atreveriam a por os pés em minha casa.  
  
- Por que não? Hogwarts é o melhor colégio de magia e bruxaria do mundo. Eu não sei quem é o diretor de lá agora, eu não sei quem são os professores, eu não sei nem quem é o Ministro da Magia atualmente, mas sei que lá sempre teve e sempre terá os melhores bruxos do mundo mágico, sendo eles das trevas ou não. Eles são muito preocupados na seleção de seus alunos, Jean Luc. Quando Sofie recebeu a carta para ir para lá você recusou e depois de dois anos concordou em mandá-la para Beauxbatons. Eles não podiam obrigá-la a ir para lá, mas agora que ela se tornou uma aluna de Hogwarts, eles virão saber o porquê da ausência dela. Eles virão a nossa casa, Jean Luc.  
  
- Não, Marie. Eles não virão, porque Sofie irá para lá amanhã mesmo. Eu escreverei uma carta para eles avisando que ela não pode ir porque está doente.  
  
- Isso mesmo, Jean Luc. Não se preocupe, lá há gente competente que vai cuidar dela. Ela ficará curada mais rápido do que se ficasse aqui com os melhores médicos ingleses. Há uma poção que...  
  
- Cale-se, Marie! - gritou Jaean Luc - Eu disse que ela vai voltar, não disse? Eu já avisei que não quero ouvir uma só palavra sobre o tipo de coisas que eles utilizam lá. Vou escrever a carta agora, mande o mordomo trazer aquela... coruja nojenta, eu mesmo a enviarei. - Marie sorriu e obedeceu prontamente seu marido.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Ela chegará amanhã pela manhã, Severo. - dizia Minerva McGonagall a Snape, que ficou bastante aliviado - O pai dela me enviou uma coruja explicando a situação, pobrezinha, realmente não havia condições dela vir no trem chacoalhando, mas enviei um coche especial que a trará até aqui. Flitwick o encantou de modo que ele não irá sacudir. Ela chegará bem a Hogwarts.  
  
- Ótimo, Minerva. - exclamou Snape contente, não por Sofie estar doente, á claro, mas por que ela voltaria a Hogwarts e estando lá ela se curaria mais depressa. Da mesa de Grifinória Harry pode notar a expressão de contentamento do professor que andava mais emburrado do que costume. Sua insatisfação era tanta que até mesmo Draco Malfoy e os Sonserinos não se atreviam a dizer qualquer coisa na aula dele.  
  
- Eu acho que são notícias de Sofie, Rony. Veja só a cara do Snape.  
  
- É mesmo. O que será?  
  
- Sofie chega amanhã. - afirmou Hermione se sentando ao lado de Rony - A professora McGonagall acabou de me contar. Ela chegará antes do desjejum em um coche encantado.  
  
- Sério, Mione? - exclamou Harry aliviado, seus olhos lacrimejaram - O que houve com ela?  
  
- Parece que ela estava em uma apresentação de hipismo e aí se acidentou, não sei direito Harry. Amanhã saberemos. 


	5. O Cavalo Ciumento ou O Namorado Arisco

O Cavalo Ciumento... ou O Namorado Arisco  
  
- Vamos logo! - dizia Harry a Rony que tentava colocar suas calças apressadamente - Deste modo ela chega, vai para Sonserina e nós nem a vemos.  
  
- Calma, Harry. - ele enfim colocou as calças - É muito cedo ainda.  
  
- Vem logo! - Harry puxou o amigo e o arrastou do quarto.  
  
- Ei! Espera! Eu ainda não penteei o cabelo.  
  
- Penteia depois. - Harry foi carregando o amigo pelos corredores do castelo, ele estava ansioso demais. Tanto que colocara sua blusa ao contrário e nem percebera, seus cabelos, apesar de molhados continuavam rebeldes e com certeza quando secassem iriam ficar mais ainda. Eles chegaram à entrada do castelo, até onde os coches paravam para os alunos descer, iam conversando e rindo muito até que levaram um susto. O professor Snape estava lá aguardando Sofie também.  
  
- O que fazem aqui? - perguntou Snape lançando-lhes um olhar aterrador.  
  
- Nós viemos receber, Sofie. - disse Harry o encarando.  
  
- Não Potter, EU vim receber Sofie. Por que ela é aluna da casa a qual EU sou o diretor. Agora entrem antes que eu perca a paciência com vocês.  
  
- Não vamos entrar, droga nenhuma. Ela é minha namorada e eu vou recebê-la. E fique sabendo que... - Harry parou de falar, viu que um coche se aproximava velozmente deles. Era o coche de Sofie que mais parecia flutuar do que deslizar pela estrada.  
  
Snape não quis discutir com eles. A chegada de Sofie era mais importante naquele momento. O coche se aproximou e parou bem em frente a eles. Uma mulher, vestida de enfermeira saiu de dentro dele colocando várias malas no chão.  
  
- O senhor é o professor Snape?  
  
- Sim, sou eu mesmo.  
  
- Bem, vim entregar sua aluna. Ela está dormindo, pobrezinha. Os trouxas a encheram de remédios ineficazes, como se não bastasse ela já estar bastante machucada. - a enfermeira deixou Snape, Harry e Rony apreensivos. Eles olharam para dentro do coche e viram que ela realmente dormia, mas com o rosto virado para o outro lado e toda coberta por uma manta. A enfermeira acenou com sua varinha e ela despertou.  
  
- Sofie. - chamou Snape se aproximando mais, ela o ouviu, virou seu rosto a ele e então puderam vê-la. Sofie tinha o supercílio esquerdo suturado, o lado direito do rosto todo escoriado, algo se prendia a seu pescoço e cabeça e seu nariz parecia uma bola enorme. Snape não pode conter seu espanto - Meu Deus, Sofie! O que houve com você? - Snape entrou no coche.  
  
- Bonjour, professor Snape. - disse ela sorrindo - Como tem passado?  
  
- E-eu... Sofie, eu não... Vamos, vamos sair daqui. Você tem que ir a enfermaria imediatamente. - Snape estava nitidamente nervoso.  
  
- Eu não tinha o que ela precisava professor, mas embora esteja parecendo feio, não é nada de grave.  
  
- Como não é nada de grave? - bradou Snape, assustando a enfermeira e até a Harry e Rony - Não vê como ela está?  
  
- Calma, professor. - disse Sofie - Eu estou bem. - Sofie tirou a manta de cima de si e eles levaram um susto maior ainda, ela estava com o braço direito engessado, alguma coisa se prendia a sua perna também direita e havia algo por baixo de suas vestes, pois ela estava bastante inchada no abdômen.  
  
- Sofie! - exclamou Harry assustado - O que...  
  
- Calma a todos, por favor. - pediu Sofie - Eu estou bem. - ela não parava de sorrir.  
  
- Nós vamos tirá-la daí senhorita. - a enfermeira acenou novamente sua varinha e uma maca surgiu ao lado do coche, outro aceno e Sofie flutuou até ela - Bem, professor, acho que o senhor pode levá-la agora. - ela se voltou a Sofie - Você é bastante forte garota, outras não teriam conseguido suportar. - a enfermeira deu um beijo no rosto dela, despediu-se de todos, entrou no coche e foi embora.  
  
- Sofie, você está sentindo alguma dor? - Harry se abaixava e segurava a mão dela.  
  
- Non Harry, estou me sentindo très bien. - respondeu ela sorrindo.  
  
- Bem? Mas está toda estropiada. - observou Rony.  
  
- Mas eu estou de volta a Hogwarts. E é o que importa. - ela parecia até feliz.  
  
- É melhor você se poupar agora, Sofie. - disse Snape zeloso - Vou levá-la a Pomfrey, você ficará boa logo. - Snape se voltou aos garotos - Querem ajudar? - eles acenaram que sim - Então levem a bagagem. - Snape levou a maca com Sofie até a enfermaria enquanto que Harry e Rony, a contragosto carregavam as malas.  
  
- O que houve com você, Sofie? - Snape estava muito condoído.  
  
- Eu caí do cavalo. - respondeu ela.  
  
- O quê? - estranhou Harry - É verdade ou é só força de expressão?  
  
- É verdade, Harry. Papa e eu estávamos em uma apresentação de hipismo na fazenda de um parceiro de negócios e depois da apresentação ele me pediu para acompanhar o filho do anfitrião até os estábulos. Eu fui e chegando lá havia um lindo garanhão de presente para mim, eu o montei, mas acho que ele não estava muito acostumado, pois quando meu pai e eu andávamos pelas terras ele se assustou, empinou e eu caí nos pedregulhos.  
  
- Que horror, Sofie. - Harry estava abalado ainda - Você poderia ter morrido.  
  
- É. Mas estou bem viva e contente por estar aqui.  
  
- Quando foi isso, Sofie?  
  
- Foi três dias antes do início das aulas, professor.  
  
- Isso foi há dez dias. - exclamou Snape - E você ainda está neste estado. Se tivesse vindo para cá já estaria curada. - Snape começou a remoer pensamentos malignos contra o pai de Sofie. Primeiro por tê-la deixado subir em cavalo arisco e depois por não tê-la levado a um médico bruxo.  
  
- Que droga de presente, Sofie, quase a matou.  
  
- Ah, Rony, o cavalo não teve culpa. Acho que o Malfoy ia gostar dele.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Era um garanhão árabe, puro-sangue.  
  
Harry e Rony não puderam deixar de rir e até Snape deu um pequeno sorriso.  
  
- Toda machucada e ainda faz piada, Sofie. - disse Harry - Mas Rony tem razão, que raio de presente de aniversário é esse que te deixa toda machucada.  
  
- Ah, Harry. Não era presente aniversário. Era um presente de noivado.  
  
- Noivado? - exclamaram os garotos, Snape apenas a olhou surpreso.  
  
- Sofie, você ficou noiva? - indagou Harry tremulamente.  
  
- Claro que não, Harry. Mas se eu aceitasse o cavalo teria ficado. Imagina só que horror, eu casada com um sujeito que eu nem conhecia. O pai dele me disse que eu tinha muita sorte, que eu seria a primeira esposa e que mandaria nas outras três se casasse com ele. Esses árabes... Meu pai anda com a idéia fixa de que eu tenho que me casar. Nestas férias tive que dispensar uns cinco pretendentes. - Harry mordeu o lábio - Mas não se preocupe querido, eu só vou me casar quando estiver formada. - Harry continuou assustado - E de preferência com um bruxinho com cicatriz no meio da testa. - o garoto suspirou aliviado. Haviam chegado à enfermaria, Snape entrou com ela e os mandou levar a bagagem para os elfos.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Você ouviu o que ela disse, Rony? - dizia Harry entre suspiros debruçado a uma mesa na Sala Comunal de Grifinória - Ela quer se casar comigo quando nos formamos.  
  
- Não foi bem isso que ela disse, Harry, mas eu acho que pode até acontecer. Eu nunca vi você desta forma. Sofie mexeu mesmo com a sua cabeça.  
  
- É Rony, com a minha cabeça e com o meu coração.  
  
- Mas não se esqueça que há mais alguém mexido por ela, Harry... O Snape.  
  
Harry fez cara de desagrado e foi para seu quarto.  
  
Durante o fim de semana a notícia da doença de Sofie se espalhara, mas fora aumentada de tal forma, que agora se dizia que ela fora raptada por um príncipe árabe, que a queria para rainha de seu harém. Mas como ela era apaixonada por Harry Potter, fugiu do palácio dele montada em um cavalo e se jogara desesperada em um despenhadeiro. Parece que um grifo a salvara, mas ninguém sabia de onde tinha surgido esse animal.  
  
- É o que todos dizem, Sofie. - contava Snape a garota que ainda estava na enfermaria - Você está famosa em Hogwarts, aliás, está mais famosa ainda. - Sofia ria muito das histórias que inventaram sobre ela.  
  
- Mas que absurdo professor. Como são fofoqueiros esses alunos. Mas pelo menos na parte do Harry eles acertaram.  
  
- Você gosta mesmo dele. - perguntou Snape tentando disfarçar seu desgosto - Não é, Sofie?  
  
- Oui, professor. Gosto muito. Pensei nele as férias todas... e no senhor também. - Snape se surpreendeu - Senti falta de nossas conversas.  
  
- Eu também senti sua falta, Sofie. Mas diga-me, por que você cortou o supercílio direito se caiu e se machucou do lado esquerdo?  
  
- Eu? - espantou-se Sofie - Bem, eu não... Ah, professor, eu não me lembro direito... Desmaiei com a queda e só acordei dois dias depois. Acho que bati em alguma pedra... Ou ela caiu sobre mim... Não sei...  
  
- Sofie. - Snape se aproximou mais e segurou a delicada mão dela - Conte-me o que aconteceu de fato.  
  
Sofie baixou os olhos, pensou um pouco e enfim contou a Snape tudo o que havia acontecido e o que ela se lembrava. Snape ficou olhando para ela calado e Sofie não soube o que se passava na cabeça dele, por sorte Madame Pomfrey chegou.  
  
- Com licença! - a enfermeira trazia um vidro - Bem, senhorita Ferraù. Tome isso aqui. - ela fez a garota beber o líquido todo - Agora pode ir para Sonserina.  
  
- Já estou liberada? - perguntou Sofie sorrindo.  
  
- Já. Os ossos de seu braço e suas costelas se colaram quase que instantaneamente ontem quando bebeu a poção, seus ferimentos já fecharam, não tem mais nenhuma cicatriz e seu nariz voltou ao normal. O que demorou um pouco foi tirar aqueles negócios de metal que colocaram na sua perna e fazer o osso crescer novamente.  
  
- Eram pinos de platina enfermeira, para segurar ossos.  
  
- Pois pelo que vi não funcionavam muito bem. Você nem conseguia andar. Nada como uma boa Poção Esquelesse para fazer os ossos crescerem novamente. Ainda bem que o professor Snape é perito nisso, é muito difícil de fazer tal poção e há anos eu não precisava dela. Temos muita sorte.  
  
- É Madame Pomfrey, nós temos muita sorte. - disse Sofie sorrindo maravilhosamente para Snape que lhe retribuiu com outro mais tímido.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- E então, Alvo? Como está Fawkes?  
  
- Dormindo ainda, Severo. Ela não acorda de modo algum. Acho que está chegando a hora dela partir de fato. Quando eu domestiquei Fawkes, ela já havia vivido séculos, deve estar muito cansada.  
  
- É uma pena, Alvo.  
  
- É Severo. Mas há coisas piores que isso, como, por exemplo, perder alguém que a gente imaginava não gostar e depois de muito tempo descobrir que gosta dela.  
  
Snape olhou para Dumbledore interrogativamente. O diretor estava falando dele e de Verônica. Mas como poderia saber? Ele mesmo não se acostumara à idéia de que estava apaixonado pela lembrança de Verônica.  
  
- Por isso Severo, é que nós não devemos nos conformar com o que dizem para nós. Devemos ir atrás daquilo que queremos. Sei que às vezes pode parecer difícil ou até mesmo impossível, mas se você lutar pelo que deseja, conseguirá. - Dumbledore saiu da sala dos professores e deixou Snape pensativo.  
  
  
  
- "O que será que ele quis dizer com isso?" - pensou Snape.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Quando ela descer para a Sala Comunal e passar por aqui, - dizia Malfoy a seus capangas, Crabbe e Goyle indicando um determinado local - vocês vão acenar com as varinhas. Se alguém lhes perguntar o que aconteceu digam que não viram nada. Entenderam? - os dois garotos afirmaram que sim.  
  
Malfoy foi para seu quarto e ficou aguardando um grito de garota.  
  
Sofie saiu de quarto e desceu as escadas para ir para a Sala Comunal, ela ia aguardar Snape lá para ir com ele até a torre treinar um pouco. Quando ela ia passando pelo caminho que Draco Malfoy indicara a seus capangas, eles acenaram com suas varinhas. Sofie ouviu o barulho de algo vindo por de trás dela, instintivamente ela se jogou para o lado sobre uma mesa e quando viu, Crabbe e Goyle estavam todos lambuzados de estrume de dragão e um imenso balde balançava pendurado no teto por cordas. Eles gritaram furiosos. Malfoy ouviu de seu quarto e desceu todo contente, pensando que Sofie havia engasgado com o estrume e agora estava rouca.  
  
Quando Malfoy chegou a Sala Comunal teve a grande surpresa, seus capangas é que foram pegos pela armadilha que ele próprio fizera. Os outros alunos começaram a descer e quando viram aquilo tudo começaram a gargalhar. Malfoy começou a gritar com os dois companheiros, dizendo que eles eram uns inúteis, que não sabiam nem armar uma armadilha, que eram tão estúpidos que desperdiçaram tudo o que ele fizera para pegar Sofie-Cabelo-Ensebado de surpresa.  
  
Todos olharam para ele e ficaram calados. Malfoy percebeu que algo estava errado e olhou ao redor, ele pode ver que além dos colegas, mais duas pessoas o fitavam seriamente. Eram Snape e Sofie. Snape chegara logo depois do balde cair na cabeça dos garotos e vendo Sofie espantada sobre a mesa a tirara de perto deles e a levara para o canto da sala para longe do estrume, por isso Malfoy não os vira.  
  
- Malfoy, - sibilou Snape - duas semanas ajudando Filch a limpar os corredores do castelo, - Malfoy arregalou os olhos - o corujal, - agora ele abriu a boca - e os banheiros masculinos. - agora ele achou que estava em um pesadelo e quase desmaiou de susto - Seus amigos Crabbe e Goyle farão companhia. - Snape o encarou por mais alguns segundos e voltou a Sofie - Vamos senhorita Ferraù. - foram para a porta de saída, mas antes - Limpem tudo isso e sem magia.  
  
A cada dia que passava Malfoy criava mais ódio em relação a Sofie. Ele queria estrangulá-la, socá-la, açoitá-la, esquartejá-la e fazer mais um monte de coisas terríveis com ela. E tudo por ciúmes, do quarto, da predileção do professor e, sobretudo do respeito, agora que ele não era mais o queridinho do Snape os outros alunos, Sonserinos, claro, não lhe davam mais tanta atenção. Pelo menos fora de lá era ainda era temido, pois apesar de Snape sempre ficar do lado de Sofie (e com razão) quando havia alguma disputa (sempre causada por Malfoy) entre os dois, ele ainda protegia o aluno dos outros. Grifinória continuou a perder pontos, Snape não o fazia perto de Sofie, mas Malfoy aproveitando a situação, provocava Harry e Rony quando Sofie estava longe só para Snape o defender e lhe tomar as dores.  
  
Quando chegou o Natal, todos deixaram Hogwarts, com exceção de alguns alunos. Os Weasley's não fizeram como no ano anterior e seus filhos ficaram no castelo, assim como Harry. Sofie teve que ir para casa, mas antes de partir ela escreveu duas longas cartas, a Harry e a Snape. Desejando um feliz Natal a eles e já descrevendo as saudades que sentiria deles. Cada uma por um motivo diferente, claro.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Você não acha que está ficando muito desleixada, Sofie? - dizia Jean Luc à filha, vendo que algumas vestes dela estavam puídas - Como pode uma garota fazer isso com uma roupa, você não é um moleque. Tem que aprender a se comportar.  
  
- Pardon, papa. É que quando eu estava descendo uma escadaria para a sala de aula o Malfoy me segurou e... - Sofie foi interrompida por um barulho atrás de si, ela se virou e viu sua mãe caída à sua porta. - Maman! - exclamou a garota correndo até Marie - O que houve, maman? A senhora se machucou?  
  
Jean Luc foi até Marie, a pegou nos braços e a levou para seu quarto, Sofie quis seguí-los, mas ele a impediu.  
  
- Fique aí, vou ver o que ela tem e depois você entra. Vá para o piano, você tem que treinar. - Jean Luc bateu a porta na cara de Sofie que tentou controlar o choro. Se seu pai percebesse que ela chorava só iria piorar as coisas, obediente, ela foi para a sala de música e começou a tocar uma triste melodia.  
  
Jean Luc mandou que os empregados levassem uma refeição para sua esposa no quarto e ela só saiu dele à noite.  
  
- Está se sentindo melhor, maman?  
  
- Sim, Sofie. Eu estou bem. Fiquei tão ansiosa com sua chegada que desde ontem no almoço não como nada e quase não dormi esta noite. Seu pai me deu um remédio, eu comi, descansei e estou bem melhor agora.  
  
- Que bom, maman. - Sofie se abraçou a Marie.  
  
- Sofie, você está falando o inglês sem sotaque algum. - observou Jean Luc - O que eu lhe disse? Os ingleses gostam do sotaque francês.  
  
- Oui, papa. Pardon.  
  
- E outra coisa, não quero ouvir mais falar do nome de ninguém daquela escola aqui dentro de casa. Se o fizer novamente, eu a tirarei de lá. Já tolero demais, deixando que vá se misturar àquela gente. - Sofie concordou e ele passou a questioná-la sobre os livros novos que lhe mandara ler. Quando ela terminou, ele pediu para que tocasse e cantasse um pouco.  
  
- Marie, - disse Jean Luc olhando para ela com uma expressão estranha - venha, eu preciso de você agora.  
  
Marie olhou para ele um tanto constrangida, despediu-se de Sofie que ainda tocava e subiu para o quarto com Jean Luc. Sofie conhecia aquela expressão de seu pai e passou a tocar uma música mais forte e alta. Ela queria não ter que pensar no sofrimento de sua mãe, que era uma prisioneira tanto quanto ela. Sofie se sentia infeliz por viver naquela situação, mas pelo menos ela podia ir para Hogwarts e lá havia Harry e o professor Snape. Ela queria gritar bem alto pela janela, quem sabe, eles não a ouviam e iam até lá, salvar a ela e a sua mãe.  
  
Ela imaginou Harry e o professor entrando pela porta de sua casa, como um vendaval e as levando de lá para viverem, os quatro, para sempre em Hogwarts, longe de seu pai tirano. Mas ela sabia que sua mãe jamais o deixaria. Ela não entendia o porque, pois sua mãe, se quisesse, podia abandoná-lo e ir viver como bruxa em qualquer outro lugar, ela teria direito em alguma coisa que Jean Luc possuía, pelo menos de fome não morreriam. De qualquer forma, sua mãe podia dar aulas de francês, italiano ou alemão, ela sabia muitas coisas e conseguiriam se sustentar. Sofie chegou a desejar que algo de ruim acontecesse a seu pai assim sua mãe estaria livre e quem sabe conhecendo seu professor até se apaixonaria por ele, já que ele lembrava um pouco seu pai e...  
  
Ela interrompeu seus pensamentos, desejar a morte do próprio pai era terrível demais. Ela parou de tocar, fechou seu piano e foi para seu quarto. Durante a noite toda ela chorou baixinho para não ser ouvida e na semana que se seguiu teve uns dos piores Natais que ela já tivera na vida. Seu pai estava particularmente nervoso, por que as ações de seus laboratórios não estavam subindo o quanto ele desejava e descontava sua ira nela e em sua mãe. Aquelas férias pareceram uma eternidade, mas como tinham que acabar, acabaram e Sofie voltou para Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Sofie! - exclamava Harry ao entrar no refeitório e ver sua namorada. Ele correu até a mesa de Sonserina abraçou-a e lhe deu um beijo muito apaixonado que chamou a atenção de todos que estavam lá, fez Snape bufar de raiva e Malfoy querer esganá-la mais ainda.  
  
- Que saudades, meu amor. - exclamou ela sorrindo e muito feliz.  
  
- Fiquei tão ansioso te esperando, Sofie. Pensei que iria chegar mais cedo.  
  
- Mas... eu cheguei, Harry.  
  
- E não foi me procurar? - magoou-se Harry.  
  
- É que o professor Snape foi me receber na estação e nós ficamos conversando até agora pouco em Hogsmeade. - Sofie tirou um pequeno embrulho de suas vestes e estendeu a Harry - Mas veja só o que eu...  
  
- Espera aí, Sofie. - exclamou Harry indignado - Você chegou mais cedo e ao invés de vir ver o seu namorado, foi passear com o Snape em Hogsmeade?  
  
- Harry...  
  
- Mas é claro, você é a aluninha querida dele e afinal...- Harry estava muito chateado e gritou - ...ele é mais importante para você do que eu. - Harry deu as costas a Sofie e foi para a mesa de Grifinória.  
  
Sofie ficou surpresa, não sabia o que havia acontecido e deu de sair atrás dele, mas Malfoy a segurou.  
  
- Não vai dar esse gostinho a ele, vai?  
  
- O quê? - Sofie se sentou ao lado de Malfoy - Você acha que eu não devo ir atrás de Harry porque ele está bravo comigo? Você acha que eu tenho que esperar ele vir me procurar e...  
  
- Não é nada disso, sua sangue-ruim. - exclamou Malfoy irritado - Você, apesar de eu achar isso um absurdo, é uma Sonserina e os Sonserinos nunca se humilham, principalmente diante dos outros e especialmente por um Grifinório. - Sofie baixou a cabeça, ela não ia se humilhar ia apenas tentar esclarecer a situação a Harry.  
  
- Você acha, Malfoy, que se eu esperar Harry se acalmar, então talvez...  
  
- Cale-se. - disse Malfoy entre os dentes - Não é porque eu a impedi de humilhar Sonserina diante de todos que vou passar a conversar com você. Sangue-ruim! - Malfoy virou a cara para Sofie que não tentou mais falar com ele. Apesar da pequena briga com Harry ela procurou conversar com as garotas de sua casa de modo natural.  
  
- Puxa, Harry. - dizia Hermione - Você não acha que foi um tanto intransigente? Ela só chegou um pouco mais tarde e...  
  
- Essa não é a questão, Mione. Ela deveria ter vindo falar comigo primeiro, eu sou o namorado dela, é a mim que ela ama, então era a mim que ela tinha que ver primeiro e não àquele morcegão nojento. Ou será que ela quer me trocar por ele? Se ela está na dúvida é só me falar que eu caio fora.  
  
- Eu acho que você está confundindo as coisas, Harry. Sofie gosta de você, o relacionamento dela com o Snape é diferente.  
  
- Só que eu não quero que ela tenha qualquer tipo de relacionamento com ele. - disse Harry e saiu do refeitório.  
  
Na aula de poções Harry não quis se sentar com Sofie, desde domingo que ele a evitava e ela estava bastante magoada com aquilo. Hermione se sentou com ela.  
  
- Não fique triste, Sofie. Daqui a pouco a raiva dele passa e aí ele vai enxergar tudo com clareza. - dizia Hermione a amiga que colocava cuidadosamente os ingredientes de sua poção no caldeirão.  
  
- Estou decepcionada com Harry, Mione. Nunca pensei que ele pudesse ser tão... tão...  
  
- Ciumento? Todos os homens são, especialmente quando seu rival é uma pessoa com que não se dá bem. Mas não se preocupe, isso passa. - Hermione mexeu o caldeirão e constatou que a poção ficara pronta. Snape que andava pelas mesas viu que elas o chamavam.  
  
- Já terminaram? - indagou Snape já sabendo que sim - Mas já era de se esperar, uma dupla formada pela senhorita Ferraù e... pela senhorita Granger só podia ser a melhor. - Harry e Draco bufaram de raiva, Snape voltou a sua mesa - Prestem atenção todos, quando terminarem suas poções venham até aqui e peguem um pouco de Óleo de Jatobá Anão. - Snape tirou das vestes um pacotinho embrulhado para presente, Harry viu que era o mesmo que Sofie tentara entregar a ele - Este óleo, - continuava o professor desfazendo o embrulho - vai fazer com que a poção de vocês se torne espessa e que além de curar furúnculos, cure também queimaduras.  
  
Sofie buscou sua porção e aos poucos os alunos foram até Snape buscar o óleo para acrescentar às suas poções.  
  
- O óleo não é difícil de conseguir, mas é muito demorado de extrair e deve ser misturado a escama de lagartixa d'água imediatamente após a extração e filtrado em rim de cachorro-raivoso para não perder o efeito. Não é em qualquer lugar que vão conseguir alguém disposto a fazê-lo, pois o rim de cachorro-raivoso é extremamente mal cheiroso e venenoso. No Empório de Ingredientes Mágicos de Hogsmeade o proprietário o comercializa... se o cliente quiser processá-lo, mas... - Snape se aproximou de Sofie - a senhorita Ferraù nos fez a gentileza de doar o óleo que ela processou durante toda a tarde do domingo passado, portanto agradeçam a ela a oportunidade de poder observar o efeito do óleo e por não terem que processá-lo na aula da semana que vem.  
  
Os alunos cochicharam entre si da sorte que tiveram, pois já sentiram o cheiro do rim de cachorro-raivoso e realmente o acharam insuportável, mesmo com a máscara protetora.  
  
- Obrigado, Sofie. - sussurrou Rony - Eu não suporto o cheiro... - Harry cutucou o amigo.  
  
- Ei, pare de falar com ela.  
  
- Por quê? Eu sou amigo dela. - retrucou Rony.  
  
- Eu pensei que você fosse MEU amigo.  
  
- Dez pontos a menos para Grifinória por conversarem na aula. - disse Snape se aproximando dos dois - Diga-me, Potter, para o que mais serve o Óleo de Jatobá Anão?  
  
- Eu...hum... - Harry titubeou - eu não sei, professor.  
  
- Alguém sabe? - Snape olhou para a sala, apenas Sofie e Hermione levantavam as mãos - Diga-nos senhorita... Granger. - Hermione encarou bem Harry e respondeu.  
  
- O Óleo de Jatobá Anão é muito utilizado para impermeabilizar o cabo e as cerdas das vassouras mágicas. Passando-o na vassoura, ela repele a sujeira, a água e qualquer outro líquido que caia sobre ela. Também a jaz resistir a alguns feitiços e ganhar mais velocidade, o que é ótimo para uma partida de Quadribol. - Harry olhou para ela com cara de espanto, olhou então para Sofie e viu que a garota fitava seu caldeirão com uma expressão indiferente.  
  
- Correto senhorita Granger. - disse Snape, mas não deu ponto algum para Grifinória.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Que mancada a minha, Rony. Sofie ficou o tempo todo lá preparando o óleo para me dar de presente e eu briguei com ela. - Harry estava desconsolado.  
  
- Agora que você já sabe o que aconteceu vai procurá-la?  
  
- Mas agora é que ela não vai querer falar comigo  
  
- Ei, Potter... - gritou Malfoy do outro lado do refeitório - Perdeu seu ólinho! - todos os Sonserinos riram, pois já sabiam que Harry brigara com Sofie por ela ter passado o domingo em Hogsmeade, só que ela preparava o óleo para presenteá-lo. - E a namorada também! - os Sonserinos riram mais ainda.  
  
Sofie entrou no refeitório e se sentou a mesa. Harry tomou coragem e foi até ela.  
  
- Sofie. - sussurrou ele - Eu... preciso falar com você.  
  
- Pois não, Potter. - respondeu ela formalmente, Malfoy riu.  
  
- Eu... eu queria... - Harry olhou ao redor e viu que toda a Sonserina o observava. - Será que podemos conversar em outro lugar?  
  
- Claro! Depois das aulas, na biblioteca. Tenho um trabalho de Poções para fazer.  
  
- Depois das aulas?...- ele queria conversar agora, mas...- Tudo bem, Sofie. - Harry foi para seu lugar cabisbaixo, Sofie fora fria e formal demais com ele.  
  
- Ela me chamou de Potter. - disse ele querendo enterrar a cabeça no prato cheio de purê de batatas - Antes era Harry, querido, amor... agora sou apenas... Potter.  
  
- Para com isso, Harry. - disse Gina animando-o - Vocês vão se entender.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Sofie? - disse Harry entrando na biblioteca e procurando sua (ex?) namorada, Sofie esticou a cabeça por cima de uma pilha de livros que estavam sobre a mesa. Harry foi até ela - Sofie eu... - Harry tremia todo - eu queria te pedir desculpas, eu fui um idiota ciumento. Não quis te ouvir e... você estava pensando em mim, fazendo algo para mim e... - Harry se ajoelhou diante dela e começou a choramingar alto - Ah, Sofie, eu te amo, não quero te perder, me perdoe, meu amor, por favor, me perdoe.  
  
- Harry! - exclamou Sofie constrangida, a biblioteca estava cheia e Madame Pince os observava zangada - Pare! Pare! Estão todos olhando. - ela o fez se sentar a seu lado - Eu quero deixar uma coisa bem clara, Harry. Quando estou em minha casa, meu pai fica grudado em mim o tempo todo, não me deixa fazer nada sozinha e controla cada passo que dou. Portanto Hogwarts é o único lugar que eu tenho para ser eu mesma, para fazer as coisas eu gosto. É o único lugar em que eu posso conversar com as pessoas que eu quero. - Sofie tocou o rosto dele - Eu te amo, Harry, mas não é por isso que vou permitir que faça comigo o que ele faz. Quero continuar sendo sua namorada, mas nem por isso vou deixar de falar e de relacionar com quem eu quero. Tudo bem?  
  
Harry quase chorou quando ouviu aquilo, era o que ele mais queria, ter Sofie de volta. Ele a abraçou bem forte.  
  
- Ah, Sofie. Tive muitas saudades. - ele a beijou e Madame Pince pigarreou - Prometo não brigar mais com você, meu amor.  
  
- Que ótimo, querido. Agora venha, você também que fazer este trabalho, é para a próxima aula. - Harry se ajeitou contente ao lado de Sofie e começou a estudar. 


	6. Trouxato e Jean Luc

Trouxato e Jean Luc  
  
No jantar todos já sabiam que Sofie e Harry haviam voltado às boas. Snape não gostou muito, mas não disse nada. E durante o resto do ano foi assim, Harry e Sofie juntos para lá e para cá, Snape e Sofie juntos para lá e para cá. Snape e Harry continuavam a se odiar, mas não brigavam perto de Sofie. Malfoy continuou a não tolerá-la e tentava a todo custo, inventando fofocas e armadilhas, humilhá-la.  
  
Snape continuou confuso com relação a seus sentimentos por Verônica Owen e as palavras de Dumbledore não lhe saíam da cabeça. Ele achou então que Lúcio podia ter se enganado e que Verônica pudesse estar viva, disfarçada e escondida em algum lugar. Passou a refazer mentalmente os últimos dias que estiveram juntos.  
  
Naquela época ele estava muito envolvido com Voldemort e Verônica andava um pouco abatida, ele pediu para que ela fosse visitar seu pai, talvez fosse saudade. Ela foi, mas Robert Owen a recebeu friamente e ela não melhorou nada. Snape não podia dar atenção para ela naquela ocasião e prometeu que assim que cumprisse algumas tarefas que Voldemort lhe incubira e recebesse seu pagamento que iria levá-la para Paris, ela tinha parentes por lá e uma velha amiga de infância que estudara em Beauxbatons e que sempre enviava cartas a Verônica, Marie LeBeu.  
  
Verônica dizia que as duas sempre foram amigas e que quando ela morou em Paris antes de ingressar no colégio, as duas saíam juntas e fingiam serem gêmeas de tanto que eram parecidas. Em uma ocasião, quando Marie passou as férias de verão na França, na casa de sua amiga, ela a ajudou a dar o fora em um rapaz que não largava do pé dela. Era um trouxa, um pouco mais velho que elas, bem educado e inteligente, mas muito insistente. Elas só o chamavam de Trouxato e era por esse nome que Snape o conhecia.  
  
Verônica foi encontrá-lo fingindo ser a amiga e deu uma de louca. Verônica era muito teatral e colocou uma maquiagem para aproximar seus traços mais dos de Marie e passar-se por resfriada, ela embora fosse meiga, era Sonserina, então o deixou todo confuso e constrangido, ela derrubou os talheres no chão do restaurante, derrubou vinho na mesa, quebrou taças, começou a falar alto com os garçons e pediu catchup (coisa ofensiva para os franceses) para colocar em sua comida. Os clientes do restaurante começaram a reclamar dela e ela foi convidada a se retirar.  
  
Verônica reclamou bastante antes de sair e o Trouxato ficou envergonhadíssimo, levou-a para casa e se despediu aturdido. As duas amigas comemoraram, já que Marie estava meio interessada em um amigo Sonserino de Verônica que volta e meia ia passar suas férias em Paris, com sua família bruxa. Elas estavam em um café planejando uma maneira de aproximar o amigo de Verônica, e Marie quando o rapaz que elas haviam enganado, o Trouxato, chegou percebeu que elas o fizeram de bobo. Mas ao invés dele se zangar, ele achou divertido e passou a dar em cima de Verônica.  
  
O Trouxato se sentou com elas e começou a falar e a falar, Verônica estava muito constrangida e sua amiga Marie ria da situação, deixando a amiga mais chateada ainda, pois ela sabia que Verônica amava Snape desde o primeiro ano que ingressaram em Hogwarts.  
  
Então Verônica começou a falar no namorado dela e de como ele era maravilhoso, bonito, bravo, ciumento e tudo mais, quando para sua sorte, Lúcio Malfoy, seu amigo Sonserino passou pelo café. Ela não pensou duas vezes, correu até ele e o abraçou gritando que estava morta de saudades e que não via a hora de reencontrar seu namorado. Lúcio estranhou, pois sabia que ela amava Snape, ela sussurrou algo no ouvido dele e ele entendeu. Foram até a mesa e se sentaram. Marie ficou possessa, sabia que era só cena dos dois, mas queria estar no lugar da amiga, queria estar abraçada a Lúcio. Com a presença dele, o rapaz trouxa saiu de fininho e os três ficaram a sós. Riram muito da situação e Verônica deu um jeito de sair de lá rapidinho para deixar Marie e Lúcio a sós.  
  
Snape ouvira essa história de Verônica dezenas de vezes, contada por ela e por Lúcio que também sempre fora seu amigo. Os três até que eram bem unidos e viviam juntos, Lúcio sempre achou que Snape devia se casar com Verônica, pois além de Sonserina, sangue-puro, ela era rica e de família antiga. Snape não ligava para esse tipo de coisa e ainda por cima amava Lílian, que era Grifinória, filha de trouxas e pobre.  
  
Snape sempre gostou de Verônica, mas apenas como amigo. Nos bailes, Lúcio sempre os fazia ficar juntos, mas mesmo assim Snape não dava a atenção que a moça queria. Quando estavam para se formar Lúcio, a contra gosto de Snape, perguntou a Verônica se ela queria fazer parte do grupo deles, o grupo dos Comensais, ela começou a chorar e desabou no chão, o homem que ela amava e seu melhor amigo eram Comensais e a queriam levar para o lado das trevas. Naquele instante Lúcio compreendeu o erro que cometera, o certo era tê-la matado no mesmo instante, mas eram amigos e ele teve um momento de fraqueza. Deixou-a viver.  
  
Verônica prometera jamais revelar nada sobre eles a ninguém. Ela jamais trairia seus amigos, embora não concordasse com o que eles pensavam e faziam. Até que foi bom para os dois, Verônica era uma boa amiga e confidente, quando eles estavam assustados com tudo aquilo que tinham que fazer iam até ela e ela os confortava. Lúcio resolveu se casar com Narcisa e Snape e Verônica foram seus padrinhos. Verônica que já não era mais uma garotinha passou a se insinuar mais ainda para Snape, até chegaram a se beijar ocasionalmente, mas Snape continuava a pensar em Lílian.  
  
Até que um dia ele teve a notícia, Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter se casariam. Ele ficou louco e quis ir atrás de Potter e matá-lo, Verônica o impediu e ficou com ele, durante dias, até a hora da cerimônia. Snape chorava inconsolavelmente imaginando Lílian vestida de noiva na hora da cerimônia, Verônica se aproximou dele, começou a lhe fazer carinho, a beijá-lo e enfim se entregou a ele. Ela fora chamada de Lílian a noite toda, chorou muito, mas mesmo assim ficou com seu amado.  
  
No dia seguinte ela foi até a casa de seu pai e contou que estava indo embora. Robert Owen ficou furioso, não quis deixá-la ir, mas ela insistiu, discutiu tanto com ele e disse tantas coisas que ele mesmo acabou por expulsá-la de casa dando a ela apenas uma mala com algumas peças de roupa. Verônica voltou para a casa de Snape e assumiu o comando. Arrumou um emprego trouxa e procurou ser a melhor mulher possível para ele.  
  
Depois de muito tempo, em uma ocasião que Snape estava reunido com os outros Comensais, uma coruja entregou a ele uma carta de Verônica, ela havia passado mal no colégio onde dava aulas de Francês e agora o aguardava em casa. Ele correu até ela imediatamente, mas quando chegou lá não a encontrou, a sala estava revirada e havia sangue no chão. Lúcio chegou logo atrás dele, os Comensais disseram a ele que haviam ido eliminar Verônica que estava sendo um empecilho na vida de Snape. Snape chorou por Verônica, ela era a única coisa que ele tinha, agora estava definitivamente sozinho. Lúcio o consolou e também ficou triste por sua amiga, que lhe era mais companheira que sua própria esposa.  
  
Logo após isso, Snape passou a se dedicar mais ainda a Voldemort e tornou- se mais cruel do que nunca, mas a lembrança de Verônica e a culpa por tê-la envolvido naquilo tudo o atormentaram muito. Ele resolveu voltar para o lado do bem e passou a espionar Voldemort para Dumbledore. Os Potter tiveram um bebê um tempo depois, ele ficou muito triste, queria que o filho de Lílian fosse dele ou então que tivesse tido um filho com Verônica, assim não seria mais tão sozinho. Snape então começou a odiar o bebê dos Potter mesmo sem conhecê-lo, por um ano foi assim, até que Voldemort caiu, enfrentando aquele bebê. Snape odiou-o mais ainda, pois Lílian dera sua vida para protegê-lo.  
  
Snape nunca gostara muito de crianças e quando foi dar aulas em Hogwarts, achou que não conseguiria. Achou que um dia ia acabar estrangulando alguma ou então as pendurando de ponta cabeça nas masmorras. Mas com o tempo ele se acostumou e passou a ser um bom professor, no quesito competência, claro, pois ele era terrível para com os alunos. Com exceção dos Sonserinos, Snape atormentava os alunos e até sentia um certo prazer nisso. Quando Draco chegou a Hogwarts ele até que se animou, ia poder ensinar o filho de seu antigo amigo, Lúcio, ia poder guiá-lo e ainda poderia perseguir Harry, o filho seu maior inimigo, Tiago.  
  
Ele se satisfez em viver assim por cinco anos, mas com a chegada de Sofie e com a lembrança que ela trouxe a ele, isso ficou em segundo plano. Além de ele ter se afeiçoado a Sofie, passou também a sentir uma coisa estranha em relação à Verônica. Concluiu que era realmente uma paixão tardia.  
  
Terminara o ano e todos voltariam para suas casas. Snape resolveu que procuraria por Verônica, iria até a escola onde ela dera aula e procuraria saber de tudo o que lhe acontecera. Quem sabe a encontraria, pois seu corpo nunca fora encontrado.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Não encontro! Não encontro! - Sofie revirava seu quarto em busca de algo.  
  
- O que foi, Sofie? - era Tamara Mason, uma Sonserina do quinto ano.  
  
- Meu metrônomo. Meu pai me deu em meu décimo aniversário. Ele tem a caixa de ébano e o ponteiro de ouro. Se eu o perder, meu pai me mata.  
  
- Acho que vi Pirraça saindo de seu quarto com uma coisa na mão, ele deve tê-lo pego.  
  
- Não! E agora? Como vou explicar que um poltergeist o roubou?  
  
- Não sei, Sofie, mas é melhor deixar para lá. Temos que ir ou perderemos o Expresso. - Sofie deixou de procurar seu metrônomo, não podia perder o trem, terminou de arrumar suas malas e foi para junto dos outros alunos.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Vamos, Sofie. - dizia Harry fazendo-a entrar logo no trem ele olhava para os lados atento - Entre logo senão o trem sai e nos deixa para trás.  
  
- Mas, Harry... - tentava dizer ela, ele a puxava até uma cabine - Fomos os primeiros a entrar, o Expresso só sai daqui a meia-hora. - Harry a fez se sentar fechou a porta e as cortinas da cabine.  
  
- É que... Eu quero ficar sozinho com você e... Não temos muito tempo.  
  
- Oh, Harry! - Sofie o abraçou - Eu também sentirei sua falta.  
  
Harry enlaçou Sofie e a beijou longa e apaixonadamente. Sentou-se no banco com ela no colo e começou a acariciar o rosto, os braços e a cintura dela, ele estava muito apaixonado e não queria se separar dela. Harry a beijou no pescoço e continuou as carícias, até que ela se levantou assustada.  
  
- Calma, Harry! - ela enrubesceu - Nós... Nós não podemos...  
  
- Desculpe-me, Sofie. Eu me descontrolei. Venha! Sente-se aqui, eu prometo que vou me conter. - pediu ele, ela concordou e se sentou. Ele apenas deitou a cabeça no colo dela e ficaram conversando até baterem a porta. Harry se levantou assustado.  
  
- Quem é? - perguntou ele. Sofie estranhou.  
  
- Somos nós. - gritaram Rony, Hermione, Gina e Neville, Harry abriu a porta e eles entraram. Rony entrou e cochichou bem baixo no ouvido de Harry.  
  
- Ele está aqui mesmo.  
  
- Que droga! - devolveu Harry no mesmo tom - Espero que não venha para cá.  
  
- Quem está aqui? - indagou Sofie. Rony e Harry estranharam estavam falando bem baixo.  
  
- Como ouviu? Falei tão baixo que eu mesmo quase não escutei.  
  
- Imagina, Rony. - disse Sofie - Mas pela cara de vocês, parece que não vão me contar. Então deixa para lá Harry, vamos ficar aqui juntinhos, não temos muito tempo.  
  
Harry sorriu e voltou a se deitar no colo de Sofie. O Expresso partiu e eles foram conversando muito durante o caminho. Quando estavam quase chegando, Sofie viu pelo vidro da porta, um vulto negro passar pelo corredor.  
  
- Com licença! - disse ela fazendo Harry erguer a cabeça, ela se levantou, abriu a porta e exclamou contente - Professor Snape! - Snape se virou para ela sorrindo.  
  
- Sofie! - e caminhou até ela.  
  
- Pensei que fosse ficar em Hogwarts durante as férias, quer dizer, os alunos me disseram que o senhor sempre fica.  
  
- Realmente fico, mas... - Snape olhou para dentro da cabine, estava repleta de Grifinórios e havia o tal do Potter - tenho alguns assuntos para tratar em Londres.  
  
- Que bom! Quem sabe não nos encontramos durante as férias. - eles sorriram e começaram a conversar com total intimidade, Harry e os outros só os observavam, gostavam de Sofie, achavam-na muito boa, agradável, gentil, uma perfeita Grifinória, diria qualquer um, mas... era Sonserina e pior ainda, "amiga" de Snape. Eles falaram tanto que o Expresso chegou a Estação King's Cross.  
  
Harry se levantou rapidamente, caminhou até Sofie e segurou na mão dela.  
  
- Vamos, querida? - perguntou ele enfatizando o "querida", queria que Snape se mancasse. Sofie concordou, esperou todos se levantarem e foi saindo do trem, ora com Harry, ora com Snape.  
  
- Meus bebês! - era Molly Weasley, que como sempre vinha receber seus filhos e gritava muito contente - Que saudades! - o texto era sempre o mesmo e ela os abraçava e os beijava muito - Olá, Harry! Também senti sua falta. - ela o abraçou também.  
  
- Olá, senhora Weasley! - cumprimentou Harry e voltou ao trem para dar a mão a Sofie ajudando-a a descer.  
  
- Olá mon petit cherry! - Molly apertava as bochechas de Sofie - Não a vi no ano passado, como está crescida, daqui a pouco estará maior que Harry. - Harry encabulou-se, realmente ele achava que ia ficar mais baixo que Sofie que quando chegou a Hogwarts era mais baixa que ele mesmo usando salto e agora estava da mesma altura e sem salto - Eu soube que se tornou amiga de todos. - e olhando de soslaio para Harry - Principalmente de Harry. - eles sorriram um para o outro.  
  
- Olá, madam Weasley! - cumprimentou Sofie - Como tem passado? Rony e Gina me dis... - Sofie parou de falar, percebeu que a senhora Weasley havia ficado séria e olhava para alguém atrás de sofie. Ela olhava para Snape.  
  
- Senhora Weasley! - Snape cumprimentou secamente - Como vai?  
  
- Bem! Até agora, professor Snape.  
  
- Já se conhecem? Oh, mas é claro, que bobagem a minha. Seus filhos são alunos dele há anos. Eles tiveram muita sorte, senhora Weasley, o professor Snape ensina muito bem. Eles tiveram a oportunidade de aprender com o melhor. Quanto a mim, tive que contentar com apenas um ano e meio, mas ainda há o próximo ano inteirinho. - Molly continuou séria, Snape sorriu e se voltou a Sofie.  
  
- Bem, com licença Sofie, mas tenho que ir. - ele tirou um pequeno envelope se sua capa e entregou a ela - Tome, leia em casa, mas não se preocupe, está enfeitiçada e somente você poderá entendê-la. Para os outros parecerá um simples papel com poesia trouxa. - ela lhe sorriu e ele partiu.  
  
- Ele é maravilhoso! Não? - Harry, Molly e seus filhos se limitaram a sorrir. Molly foi para sua casa com seus filhos, os pais de Hermione foram buscá-la e Harry e Sofie ficaram lá.  
  
- Bem, Sofie, tenho que ir agora. Meus tios não gostam que eu chegue depois das oito horas.  
  
- Eles se preocupam com você.  
  
- Não! É que eles não gostam de ver minha cara durante o jantar. - Harry a beijou, não queria ir e deixá-la. - Vamos?  
  
- É melhor que saia primeiro, Harry Embora meu pai vá me esperar na saída da estação ele pode nos ver e não vai gostar. - Sofie deu outro beijo nele, se despediram e Harry saiu pela passagem. Sofie esperou alguns instantes e saiu também.  
  
Harry se dirigiu para o ponto de ônibus, afinal ele já ia fazer dezessete anos e podia ir sozinho para casa, seu tio jamais se daria ao trabalho de ir buscá-lo. Lá ele viu Sofie aguardando seu pai chegar, ele ficou olhando para ela até que um grande carro parou em sua frente. Ele viu uma mulher muito parecida com Sofie descer do carro e abraçá-la. Começaram a dizer coisas em francês, pareciam felizes, mas aí um homem alto desceu do carro e as olhou com ar sério.  
  
Era o pai de Sofie e Harry percebeu que ele era realmente como ela o descrevera. Se parecia um pouco com Snape, não de rosto, mas o jeito sério, a postura e a frieza eram iguais as de Snape. Ele tinha cabelos negros também, mas não eram oleosos. Harry achou o olhar dele muito frio, não lembrava o de Snape apesar da cor, lembravam os de outra pessoa mais terrível ainda. O olhar daquele homem lembrava o olhar do pai de Draco, Lúcio Malfoy. Elas entraram no carro e foram embora.  
  
- Estou feliz por estar de volta maman. - disse Sofie abraçada à mãe.  
  
- "Fico" feliz por "estar" de volta. - corrigiu Jean Luc - Assim é melhor.  
  
Jean Luc parecia estar mais seco ainda e foi até sua casa corrigindo Sofie, que para ele, estava mais desleixada do que nunca. Em Hogwarts ela era tida como aluna exemplar, estava sempre impecável, jamais se atrasava, era inteligente, estudiosa, culta, tranqüila, enfim era perfeita, mas para seu pai não, ela era apenas uma garota indisciplinada e indolente. E isso andava deixando Sofie muito magoada, mais do que normalmente ela ficava.  
  
- Venha querida! - disse Marie subindo as escadas que levavam aos quartos - Vou te ajudar a desfazer as malas.  
  
- Não! - disse Jean Luc - Eu ajudo! Vá verificar se o jantar está ficando pronto e a contento. Esses empregados andam muito ineficientes. - Marie baixou a cabeça e foi até a cozinha, Jean Luc levou a filha para o quarto.  
  
Sofie pegou a mala de livros, utensílios e uniformes de Hogwarts mostrou a seu pai, que pareceu conferi-la rapidamente e a colocou, sem desfazê-la no armário, havia um local já próprio para ela ficar. Jean Luc foi até o armário e o trancou, ficou observando a filha arrumar o resto. Sofie tirou suas roupas trouxas das outras malas e as guardou. Seu pai a observava atentamente, ela separava tudo por tipo de peça, estação, cor e tonalidade. Ela olhou para a mala grande de objetos trouxas e gelou, faltava seu metrônomo.  
  
- Papa, como foram les affaires este ano? - ela tentava distraí-lo, ele a olhou com ar de desprezo e respondeu secamente.  
  
- Bem! - ela tentou fazer outras perguntas e ele sempre respondia com um aceno, "sim", "não", "talvez". Ele não conversava com ela até que enfim disse:  
  
- Onde está seu metrônomo?  
  
Sofie tremeu de medo.  
  
- Eu... o perdi. - sussurrou ela baixando a cabeça.  
  
- Como? - exclamou ele, ela repetiu e Jean Luc a agarrou pelos ombros - Você fica alguns meses fora de casa e começa a ficar indisciplinada?  
  
- Pardon papa, eu não tive culpa! - pedia ela, Jean Luc a sacudia com raiva - Foi um poltergeist que o roubou. - disse Sofie sem pensar nas conseqüências. Ela se arrependeu do que disse, deveria ter dito que o esquecera em algum lugar e não que um fantasma o roubara. Jean Luc a olhou furioso e lhe deu um grande tapa. Marie ouviu o marido gritando e subiu ao quarto, ao ver a expressão de Jean Luc não disse nada.  
  
- O jantar está pronto? - perguntou Jean Luc, ela acenou que sim e os três desceram como se nada houvesse acontecido.  
  
O jantar fora silencioso, depois o pai de Sofie lhe fez uma sabatina completa de tudo o que lhe mandara estudar desta vez e mandou ir se deitar. Sofie foi se arrumar para dormir e estava se sentindo muito triste, estava perto de sua mãe, mas longe de Hogwarts, de Harry e de Snape.  
  
- Professor Snape! - sussurrou ela e correu até as vestes que usara na viagem. Ela pegou o envelope que o professor lhe entregara, não havia nada escrito no envelope, mas ela o abriu e tirou uma grande carta escrita pelo professor.  
  
O começo da carta era uma poesia, linda e delicada, escrita por um poeta bruxo e descrevia exatamente a situação dela, mais adiante Snape lhe escrevia com as próprias palavras.  
  
"Querida Sofie, desejo que jamais mude. Desejo que continue sendo exatamente como é, uma garota alegre, gentil e delicada, com seu sorriso encantador e seus olhos radiantes. Jamais permita que as adversidades, os problemas e as pessoas lhe tirem o brilho natural. Jamais permita que lhe roubem sua luz. Continue sempre brilhando e iluminando a vida dos que lhe amam. Não se deixe levar pela tristeza e lute para ser feliz. Se a fizerem chorar, sorria. Se a derrubarem, levante-se".  
  
"Gostaria de poder ajudá-la, gostaria de poder salvá-la, mas a única coisa que posso fazer é apoiá-la e desejar que seja muito feliz. Conte comigo para o que precisar, não sou apenas seu professor, sou seu amigo. Tenho-lhe muita estima. Se estiver só me escreva, estarei às suas ordens".  
  
Sinceramente, seu amigo,  
  
Severo Snape  
  
Sofie deixou uma lágrima cair, coisa rara. No fim da carta havia o endereço do professor. Ele realmente era seu amigo, ela se sentiu feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Feliz por ser amada e querida e infeliz por desejar que algumas coisas fossem diferentes. Sofie se deitou abraçada à carta, assim achava que estava em Hogwarts e que seu professor estava logo ali, perto dela.  
  
Sofie em breve adormeceu e teve um belo sonho. Ela estava em Hogwarts com Harry, caminhava contente até o lago e viu sua mãe de braços abertos lhe sorrindo. Ela correu até sua mãe, a abraçou e a beijou, as duas falavam e riam contentes. Sua mãe a puxou para trás de uma árvore e lhe mostrou seu pai que também lhe sorria. Ele abraçou Sofie e ela se sentiu acalentada, jamais havia recebido um abraço assim dele, ela olhou para o rosto dele e de repente viu que não era seu pai, era seu professor, Severo Snape.  
  
  
  
- Esta manhã quero que vá comigo até o laboratório, quero que me mostre que continua habilidosa e destra. - falava Jean Luc secamente a Sofie, ela sorriu, sabia que se daria bem, nas aulas de Poções ela pôde treinar bastante e o professor deixava, desde que voltara do último Natal, que ela fosse até as masmorras treinar mais. Sofie leu os livros de Química e Farmácia que seu pai lhe dera e não esquecera de nada. Ela o acompanhou até contente e lhe mostrou que continuava manuseando muito bem os instrumentos e os ingredientes.  
  
- "Benditas aulas de Poções! - pensou ela - Obrigada, professor Snape".  
  
- Escute, Sofie, - disse Jean Luc fitando-a com seriedade - eu trabalhei muito para chegar até aqui. Comecei como office-boy, aprendi a manipular os medicamentos só de olhar e fiquei noites e noites acordado, estudando, trabalhando e desenvolvendo novas drogas. Agora veja, olhe ao seu redor, sou dono disso tudo, meu laboratório é renomado e mundialmente conhecido. E você, Sofie, herdará isso tudo. Deve aprender a cuidar de tudo o que há aqui e não falo apenas da manipulação, para isso tenho os melhores pesquisadores que existem. Você deve aprender a administrar os negócios, depois do próximo ano você deixará aquela maldita escola e poderá vir trabalhar aqui comigo. Fará uma faculdade normal e aprenderá tudo o que precisa saber.  
  
Sofie assentiu com a cabeça e não disse nada. Ela não concordava, mas não podia dizer nada.  
  
Passou-se todo um mês, Sofie escreveu a Harry e a Snape, mas não teve oportunidade de enviar as cartas. Seu pai a vigiava constantemente, não podia sair sozinha e não se atrevia a dar as cartas para algum empregado entregar no correio, eles eram muito fiéis a seu pai. Jean Luc não deixava Sofie ficar a sós com sua mãe nunca, mesmo para conversarem assuntos íntimos de mulher ele ficava junto. E o que é pior, Jean Luc sempre discutia com elas e as fazia ficarem quietas a seu lado. Houve ocasião delas não poderem falar uma palavra sequer uma com a outra por três dias.  
  
- Como não se comportou bem desde que chegou, Sofie, - dizia Jean Luc - não irá à Ópera conosco. Ficará em casa esta noite sozinha pensando em tudo o que fez. Espero que aprenda desta vez. Está me ouvindo?  
  
- Oui, papa! - respondeu ela tristemente.  
  
- Não poderei voltar do laboratório para lhe trazer o remédio, sua mãe e a governanta a levarão ao hospital.  
  
- Oui, papa.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Senhora Ferraù! Aqui novamente - exclamou uma enfermeira vendo Marie entrar com sua filha a sala de suturas - Conhece as regras, deixe-a aqui e vá preencher a ficha e conversar com a psicóloga.  
  
Marie saiu da enfermaria com a governanta e deixou a conhecida enfermeira tratar de sua filha.  
  
- Boa tarde, senhorita Johnson. Como vai? - perguntou Sofie tentando não mover os lábios cortados.  
  
- Boa tarde, senhorita Ferraù. Vou bem, mas não posso dizer o mesmo da senhorita.  
  
A ágil enfermeira fez uma sutura no lábio superior de Sofie que estava tão inchado que ela podia ver os pontos. A enfermeira falava e falava, tentando convencê-la a ir a polícia. Sofie apenas baixava os olhos e ficava quieta. Terminada a sutura Sofie agradeceu a enfermeira e se levantou da cama. Ia procurar sua mãe, mas viu alguém conhecido passar pela porta.  
  
- Professor Snape! - exclamou ela dolorosamente, sentindo os pontos repuxarem, o homem que passava voltou e apareceu na porta. Era ele mesmo.  
  
- Sofie! - ele entrou assustado - O que aconteceu? O que houve? - Snape não se conteve e a abraçou.  
  
- Eu... - Sofie hesitou um pouco - Eu caí e me cortei, professor.  
  
- Ela tem caído todas as semanas. - a enfermeira bufou indignada, foi até Sofie e tirou o casaco dela mostrando a ele todas as escoriações e roxos que ela tinha nas costas.  
  
Snape entendeu perfeitamente o que acontecera e fez uma cara de ódio que assustou até a enfermeira. Sofie percebeu e começou a falar.  
  
- Veja! - ela tirou um calhamaço de cartas de seu bolso - Eu sabia que o encontraria, professor. Tive um pressentimento. Escrevi-as, mas não pude mandá-las. - ela olhou para Snape e percebeu que ele tentava conter as lágrimas - Também há cartas para Harry, o senhor poderia entregá-las para mim? - Snape assentiu com a cabeça e a abraçou novamente, ela chorou nos braços dele durante um tempo, mas ficou com medo de sua mãe e a governanta chegarem e se afastou.  
  
- O que faz aqui, professor? Está doente? - ela enxugava as lágrimas.  
  
- Não... Apenas estou procurando por alguém. Uma... Pessoa amiga.  
  
- Encontrou? - Sofie tentava sorrir.  
  
- Infelizmente não! Mas um funcionário foi pegar a ficha dela para mim. - Snape a fitou piedosamente - Sofie, eu não posso fazer nada para ajudá-la se você não quiser. Sou seu professor, gosto muito de você, mas se você não permitir, não posso... - neste momento um funcionário do hospital entrou na enfermaria e chamou Snape.  
  
- É o senhor que procura por Verônica Owen? - Snape respondeu que sim - Por favor, me acompanhe. - Snape olhou para Sofie, ela percebeu que era importante e lhe sorriu.  
  
- Vá professor! Vá saber de sua amiga! O senhor não pode me ajudar. - Snape beijou Sofie na testa, acariciou o rosto dela e seguiu o funcionário. Sofie queria tê-lo seguido, se sentia protegida com ele, mas se limitou a olhar a cara de pena da enfermeira. Sofie se despediu e foi procurar sua mãe, ela ia calmamente, pensando na expressão condoída de Snape, ela entrou na recepção do hospital e encontrou uma grande confusão. Havia uma mulher caída no chão.  
  
- Maman! - Sofie correu até ela, os médicos já a atendiam e ela começava a recobrar a consciência.  
  
- Maman, o que aconteceu? - Sofie estava muito assustada. Marie olhou ao redor, procurando por alguém, não encontrando se levantou ajudada pela governanta e tentou sair do hospital. Os médicos a impediram.  
  
- Não pode ir senhora. Acabou de desmaiar.  
  
- Estou bem, estou bem. Deixe-me ir. - o motorista viu a governanta acenando para ele por entre a multidão, ele entrou no hospital e as ajudou a sair.  
  
- Está bem, maman? - perguntou Sofie aflita - Ele também a machucou?  
  
- Não, querida! Eu apenas me senti sufocada - Marie fez a filha se deitar no banco e colocar a cabeça em seu colo. Ela ficou acariciando seus cabelos negros e seu lindo e delicado rosto.  
  
- Maman... - sussurrou Sofie. Marie olhou para ela - Eu vi meu...  
  
- Shiiii. - interrompeu Marie, a governanta as observava atentamente. Sofie fechou os olhos e tentou não chorar mais.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Passou mal, Marie? - disse Jean Luc em frente ao espelho - O motorista me contou.  
  
- Sim, Jean Luc. - afirmou Marie com ar descontente - Esses hospitais de Londres são péssimos, em Paris todos tinham ar-condicionado e funcionando. Da próxima vez iremos a uma clínica decente.  
  
Jean Luc pareceu acreditar, terminou de arrumar sua gravata e observou Marie. Quando saíam, ele queria ter certeza que ela estava elegante e impecável, Marie como sempre estava. Ele se orgulhava de sair com ela, Marie era muito bonita e ele sempre gostara de olhá-la.  
  
- Veja, Marie, - Jean Luc mostrou uma caixa para ela - um presente. Por você ser tão bonita. - Marie pegou a caixa, abriu e viu um belo conjunto de colar, anel e brincos de esmeraldas, os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Algo naquelas pedras a fizeram se lembrar do passado. Ela colocou os brincos, Jean Luc a ajudou com o colar e depois colocou o anel em seu dedo - Você é maravilhosa, Marie. - Jean Luc a beijou e a olhou com desejo - Depois da Ópera. - Marie assentiu com a cabeça e desceram. Sofie os aguardava na sala. 


	7. Calomnie

Calomnie!  
  
- Não se esqueça, Sofie, - disse Jean Luc à filha - duas horas no piano, durante o tempo que esteve naquele lugar, você não treinou adequadamente. Seus dedos parecem martelos.  
  
Sofie beijou sua mãe e se despediu deles. Foi imediatamente para o piano, seu pai saíra, mas os empregados a vigiavam bem e pareciam não se importar com o sofrimento dela e de sua mãe. Ela até que não achou ruim, gostava do piano e tocou belas músicas pensando em Harry e em Snape. Após as duas horas de treino ela foi até a cozinha e avisou a governanta que iria para a biblioteca estudar.  
  
Sofie se certificou que estava sozinha e correu até uma lista telefônica. Procurava desesperadamente pelo telefone de Harry, mas não encontrou nenhum Potter na lista. Lembrou-se então dos tios dele e procurou por Dursley, não havia muitos e por sorte era apenas um Valter Dursley. Ela foi até o telefone e chamou o número indicado.  
  
- Boa noite! - disse Sofie polidamente - Eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Harry Potter.  
  
- Aqui não tem nenhum Harry! - gritou a mulher do outro lado da linha e bateu o telefone na cara de Sofie. Ela ficou indignada e ligou novamente, mas não atenderam mais. Sofie ficou triste, estava com tantas saudades de Harry, queria estar com ele, queria abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, mas não pôde sequer ouvir a voz dele. Ela torcia para que o professor Snape entregasse suas cartas a ele. Sabia que não recebera nenhuma porque seu pai ordenara aos empregados para que não entregassem nenhuma carta a ela. Até as que ela entregara a sua mãe na sua própria casa ele tomara e rasgara.  
  
- Professor Snape! - exclamou ela, seus olhos brilharam e ela procurou seu nome na lista. Também não havia nenhum Snape, ela ia começar a chorar, mas se lembrou do nome da amiga que o professor procurava no hospital.  
  
- Owen! Verônica Owen! - achou quatro Owen's na lista e ligou para todos, quem sabe ele a teria encontrado, estaria agora com ela e aí ela conseguiria lhe falar. Achou que seria indiscrição, mas ela estava tão só e deprimida, sentiu que não agüentaria levar outro sermão de seu pai se não falasse antes com alguém.  
  
- Não senhorita, nunca ouvi falar de nenhuma Verônica, deve pertencer à outra família.  
  
- Não, não. Só há homens na família e todos com mais de cinqüenta anos.  
  
- Desculpe-me senhorita, mudamos no final do ano passado para cá e o nome saiu errado na lista, somos Hawen.  
  
Sofie tentou o último número, era a residência de um senhor Robert Owen.  
  
- Boa noite! Desculpe-me ligar tão tarde, mas é urgente... É da residência de Verônica Owen? - perguntou Sofie relutante, a mulher que atendera do outro lado ficara muda. Um homem pegou o telefone.  
  
- Quem fala? Quem quer saber de Verônica?  
  
Sofie gelou, estava sendo inconveniente, mas tomou coragem.  
  
- Sofie! Sofie Ferraù!  
  
- Bem, senhorita Ferraù, Verônica não mora mais aqui, ela... bem, ela se foi, a muito tempo.  
  
- Oh, desculpe-me, não queria incomodar, mas ela ainda mora em Londres? - um silêncio se seguiu, o homem pareceu chorar e a mulher tornou a pegar o telefone.  
  
- Não, querida. Ela está muito longe de nós agora. - a mulher também parecia emocionada e começou a sussurrar - Talvez... em Beauxbatons... - o homem repreendeu a mulher que se calou.  
  
- Perdoe-me novamente, não queria incomodar. Obrigada! - Sofie desligou mais triste ainda e foi se deitar e ficou pensando em Harry, na próxima semana ela faria dezessete anos e se lembrou que Harry estaria fazendo seus dezessete também, um dia antes.  
  
Sofie não via a hora de o tempo passar logo e de ela poder voltar a Hogwarts, pena que sua mãe não poderia ir também.  
  
A semana passou e Sofie completou seus dezessete anos, seu pai, todo entusiasmado, deu uma grande festa. Não para ela comemorar, mas para mostrar sua filha aos jovens rapazes da aristocracia londrina. Ele se tornou bastante conhecido de um ano para o outro, seus contatos aumentaram e Jean Luc queria casar Sofie com alguém que estivesse a altura "dele".  
  
Sofie, como sempre, tocou piano, cantou e teve que dançar com dezenas de rapazes desconhecidos, ela estava detestando tudo aquilo e ficou lembrando da Festa das Bruxas em Hogwarts, onde ela dançou com Harry, com Snape e com seus amigos. Aquilo sim é que era festa, como ela sentia falta de suco de abóbora, seu pai não permitia que se fizesse em casa. Sofie torceu para que sua festa acabasse logo, mas não foi bem assim. Ela teve que aturar ser cortejada por diversos rapazes que ela até acharia interessantes se não estivesse perdidamente apaixonada por Harry. Ela se lembrou dos beijos e carinhos ousados que Harry lhe dera no Expresso e corou envergonhada. Quando a interminável festa acabou já era tarde e ela estava bastante cansada.  
  
Sofie subiu para seu quarto. Preparava-se para dormir quando uma coruja negra entrou em seu quarto e soltou uma caixa de presente e uma carta em sua cama. A coruja fez um barulhinho, seu pai ouviu e logo, entrou no quarto.  
  
- O que é isto? - Jean Luc pegou a caixa, abriu e a examinou - Por que guardou suas partituras aqui? - Sofie fez uma cara de espanto - Entendi, a caixa é firme e pode ser levada sem problemas. - Sofie sorriu para ela - Isso mesmo Sofie, quero que estude muito. - Jean Luc deu as costas a ela e saiu do quarto.  
  
Sofie olhou dentro da caixa e viu algumas fotos e cartas, seu pai vira partituras, então ela já sabia quem as mandara. Snape. Ela viu que havia várias cartas dele, de Harry, de Hermione e dos Weasley. Havia fotos de todos os seus amigos lhe acenando. Ela leu todas as cartas alegremente, aí se lembrou da carta que estava fora da caixa, ela procurou por entre as outras e a encontrou. Era do professor Snape e era recente.  
  
- "Doce Sofie, feliz aniversário. Achei que gostaria de saber que eu e todos seus amigos nos lembramos de você. Entreguei suas cartas a Potter e ele e os outros me enviaram essas que estão aí. Quero que saiba que você é muito querida por todos nós, mas estou preocupado Sofie. Não poso ir até você e não gostei de vê-la machucada naquele hospital. Cuide-se, minha querida. Logo estaremos de volta a Hogwarts e você não irá sofrer mais."  
  
"Sabe onde estou agora? Em Paris! Foi aqui que a busca por minha amiga me levou. Andando por aqui penso em você o tempo todo. Tudo me faz lembrar você, a música, a delicadeza, o sotaque, tudo. Envio-lhe este presente e espero que goste. Vejo-a em breve, tenho muitas saudades suas".  
  
"Sinceramente, seu amigo  
  
Severo Snape"  
  
  
  
Sofie leu a carta e começou a chorar, queria que seu pai também fosse amável com ela, com era seu professor. Ela tirou uma foto de dentro do envelope, era de Snape. Ele estava às margens do Sena e lhe sorria. Havia também um cartão dentro do envelope, ela o abriu e viu que uma imagem se projetava dele, como se fosse um holograma. A imagem começou a se formar e ela reconheceu.  
  
- Hogwarts! - sussurrou ela, a imagem do colégio brilhava em sua frente, ela se encantou, lembrou-se do lago e ele apareceu, pensou nas masmorras e elas apareceram. Ela compreendeu que a imagem tomaria a forma de sua lembrança.  
  
Sofie pensou em Harry e lá estava ele sorrindo, com os cabelos desarrumados e os óculos redondos. Ela pensou em seus amigos e viu Rony e Hermione abraçados. Gina e Neville fugindo de Fred e Jorge. Malfoy fazendo-lhe cara de desprezo, mas ao invés de se aborrecer achou graça. Agora com mais lágrimas nos olhos ela viu Snape, sorrindo para alguém que entrava em sua sala, ela mesma. Ela pensou no sonho que tivera nas férias anteriores e o viu se formar em sua frente.  
  
Sofie e Harry chagando ao lago, sua mãe a abraçando sorridente, a levando para trás da árvore e enfim ela, nos braços carinhosos do professor. Era tudo o que ela mais queria, estar em Hogwarts com sua mãe e as pessoas a quem ela amava. Sofie se viu cercada por todos eles, somente seu pai não estava lá. De repente a doce imagem dos amigos se desvaneceu e foi trocada pela de seu pai, sério, ralhando com ela. Sofie se assuntou e fechou o cartão. Ela se deitou a braçada à ele, às cartas e às fotos.  
  
O tempo passou e o dia de voltar enfim chegou, seu pai a levou até a estação, desta vez ele não quis que Marie fosse junto. Jean Luc fez-lhe várias recomendações e se despediu, nem quis vê-la atravessando a passagem para a plataforma 9 ¾ . Sofie chegou bastante cedo, quase não havia ninguém lá, despachou a bagagem e entrou no trem. Ela se sentou à janela para esperar Harry e seus amigos, mas alguém abriu a porta da cabine e entrou.  
  
- Sofie! - Snape entrou sorrindo.  
  
- Professor! Que saudades! - eles se abraçaram demoradamente e engataram em uma animada conversa. Estavam contentes, se encontraram depois de tanto tempo e tinham muito o que contar um para o outro. Até que Snape notou que ela não tirava seus olhos escuros.  
  
- Sofie, não está tão claro aqui, tire os óculos.  
  
- Meus olhos estão sensíveis. - disse Sofie totalmente sem jeito. Snape percebeu que havia algo de errado, levou as mãos até os óculos dela e os tirou. Sofie abaixou a cabeça, ele a segurou pelo queixo e a fez olhar para ele. Então Snape pôde ver um grande roxo esparramado pelo olho esquerdo de Sofie.  
  
Snape sentiu seu sangue ferver, queria ir até a casa de Sofie e fazer o mesmo a seu pai. Como não podia fazê-lo apenas a abraçou fortemente, ela começou a chorar e enterrou sua linda cabeça nas vestes dele. Neste exato momento, Harry, que a vira pela janela do trem, entrou na cabine e presenciou a cena. Ele ficou constrangido por ver Sofie, assim, tão próxima de Snape e também por ver o professor tão cuidadoso e gentil, acariciando- lhes os cabelos. Cabelos iguais aos dele mesmo. Snape percebeu que havia alguém os observando, olhou para a porta e viu Harry.  
  
- Senhor Potter! - disse friamente. Sofie ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele, Snape a soltou, mas ela ficou parada fitando Harry, tinha vergonha de seu machucado. Harry o viu e ficou espantado.  
  
- Sofie! O que aconteceu? - Harry olhou para Snape e avançou para ele - Foi você seu...  
  
- Não! - Sofie se interpôs entre eles, defendendo o professor - Eu... eu... eu caí em casa. - ela deu um abraço em Harry e ele retribuiu.  
  
- Senti sua falta Sofie, não pude ir a sua casa, meus tios não permitiram que eu saísse.  
  
- Foi melhor Harry. Meu pai não permitiria sua entrada. - Sofie tentou dar um sorriso, Harry então a beijou e ela retribuiu o beijo. Snape os olhou, queria lançar um feitiço em Harry e transformá-lo em sapo, mas achou que não adiantaria, ele beijava Sofie e se transformaria novamente em Harry Potter.  
  
Contrariado, Snape se sentou. Sofie percebeu sua indelicadeza e convidou Harry para se sentar com ela. Harry hesitou, mas aceitou e para seu desespero Sofie se sentou ao lado de Snape também. Logo entraram Rony, Hermione, Neville e Gina. Eles ficaram atônitos.  
  
- Olá! Meus amigos, que bom revê-los. - Sofie se levantou e os abraçou - Venham, sentem-se. - eles não queriam, Snape estava lá e os olhava ameaçadoramente. Neville puxou Gina e correu para outra cabine, Rony ia fazer o mesmo com Hermione, mas ela o segurou.  
  
- Claro, Sofie! - sentaram-se, não demorou muito e o Expresso partiu para Hogwarts. Sofie sorriu docemente para Snape e durante a viagem conversava com todos, constrangidos.  
  
- Veja Sofie! - Harry se levantou e a levou até a janela - Ano passado não pode ver por que estava doente e foi de coche. - Harry mostrou a ela um lindo lago, quase tão grande quanto o de Hogwarts.  
  
- É lindo Harry! - ela olhava encantada para o lago, quando o trem deu um sacolejão e Harry caiu no chão. Ela o ajudou a se levantar e ele ficou muito envergonhado.  
  
- Obrigado Sofie. - agradeceu Harry olhando para Snape que lhe lançava um sorriso de "bem-feito" - Você tem bastante equilíbrio.  
  
- É o treinamento que meu pai me dá.  
  
- Nunca a vimos treinar, Sofie. - observou Hermione - Deve ser interessante.  
  
- Sim, é. O professor Snape me ajuda nos treinamentos fazendo golens para lutarem comigo, assim mantenho sempre a forma.  
  
Snape e Sofie sorriram um para o outro, Harry e Rony fizeram uma cara de desgosto e só Hermione achou natural. Sofie lhes contou sobre o treinamento e de como seu pai sempre a "estimulara" e a fazia treinar, treinar e treinar, mas ele sempre achava que era pouco. Na realidade Jean Luc continuou a obrigar Sofie a treinar após ela ter ingressado em Beauxbatons, apenas para ter uma desculpa para bater nela. Sofie lutava bem, mas jamais se atreveria a revidar aos duros ataques de seu pai. Jean Luc sabia disso, se aproveitava e dizia que era para ela aprender direito.  
  
Sofie começou a imitar seu pai, tomava sua postura fria e seca, empostava a voz, cruzava os braços e falava seriamente.  
  
- Tsc, tsc, tsc... Sofie sua desleixada. Se continuar assim não irá a lugar algum, será sempre uma fracassada. Deixe de ser indisciplinada e tome jeito.  
  
Harry, Rony e Hermione a olharam espantados. Sofie riu de si mesma e intimamente de sua situação. Ela se sentou ao lado de Snape que lhe sorria piedosamente, ele sabia o quanto ela sofria. Rony chamou Harry e cochichou em seu ouvido.  
  
- Você viu? Ela fez igualzinho ao Snape. Até parecia ele, o cabelo já é igual, imitou a voz e o jeito, me deu até medo.  
  
- Percebi, mas não quero nem pensar na semelhança.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Sofie que escutara um pouco do que eles falaram, mas queria saber do resto.  
  
- Nada! - exclamou Harry.  
  
- É... Nós... - balbuciou Rony para o desespero de Harry - É que você ficou igualzinha ao professor Snape.  
  
- É mesmo? - exclamou Sofie contente, ela e Snape sorriram um para o outro.  
  
- Sim, ficou perfeita, parecia até filha dele. - Sofie sorriu mais ainda - Mas, também, o cabelo ensebado ajuda. - finalizou infelizmente Rony. O sorriso de Sofie se desvaneceu e o de Snape também. Os dois olharam seriamente para Rony e Harry, o olhar de ambos os petrificou, eram frios e até mesmo cruéis.  
  
- Você também pensa assim? - disse Sofie a Harry.  
  
- N-não Sofie... não... - Harry ficou encabulado, o olhar dela o intimidou.  
  
Snape disse algo a Sofie que eles não entenderam. Ele falara em francês. Harry se sentou ao lado de Rony, Hermione os repreendeu. Sofie e Snape foram durante a viagem toda conversando (em francês) e ignorando Harry e Rony. Sofie falava com Hermione e voltava a Snape. O Expresso, para a alegria de Harry, chegou à estação de Hogsmeade.  
  
Sofie se despediu secamente dele e de Rony, abraçou Hermione que se desculpou pelos dois, e foi acompanhada por Snape para Hogwarts.  
  
- Obrigado, Rony! - disse Harry ironicamente.  
  
Sofie ficou magoada com Harry, mas a mágoa não durou muito, um dia apenas, o suficiente para Snape vingá-los tirando cinqüenta pontos de Grifinória e dando detenção a Harry e a Rony. Eles tiveram que dar banho em demônios da Tasmânia que eram muito ariscos e perigosos. Depois Sofie e Harry fizeram as pazes e voltaram a andarem juntos como dois felizes namorados. E o tempo passou.  
  
Nas aulas Sofie continuou a se destacar e nas aulas de Poções, então ela era o orgulho de Snape e os outros alunos viviam atrás dela pedindo explicações sobre a matéria. Malfoy continuava a detestando e implicava com ela sempre que podia, Snape continuou a repreendê-lo por isso, mas nunca na frente dos outros alunos, claro.  
  
Uma noite Sofie foi às masmorras ajudar o professor a preparar uma complicada poção para Fawkes, que continuava a dormir e não morrera, deixando Dumbledore preocupado. Ela derrubou sem querer um livro, que continha várias cartas dentro e elas se esparramaram pelo chão.  
  
- Pardon professor. - Sofie se abaixou para pegar as cartas e viu que todas eram para uma mulher chamada Verônica Owen, mandadas por uma tal de Marie LeBeu. Sofie percebeu que o endereço era o mesmo que o professor havia lhe passado para que ela escrevesse a ele. - Ela era sua parenta, professor? - perguntou ela curiosa, já sabendo que não, que Verônica era uma amiga.  
  
- Não! - respondeu ele encabulado - Nós... morávamos juntos, mas... nunca...  
  
Sofie compreendeu que ele vivera com ela, Verônica fora mais que uma amiga.  
  
- Era ela quem o senhor a procurava em Londres e em Paris. Não é mesmo?  
  
- Sim, eu a procurei, mas não a encontrei. - Sofie ficou embaraçada, quis dizer que ligou para ela, mas não teve coragem, Snape tornou uma expressão séria e ela achou que havia sido inconveniente.  
  
- Pardon professor... Fui indiscreta, vou para Sonserina e...  
  
- Não! Fique! - Snape a conduziu até um sofá e a fez se sentar. Ele pensou um pouco e resolveu contar a ela tudo sobre seu passado. Além de querer conversar com alguém sobre Verônica, ele queria que ela soubesse o que ele fora, não podia mais deixá-la pensando que ele era a pessoa maravilhosa que ela acreditava que fosse.  
  
Snape lhe contou tudo. Desde quando entrara em Hogwarts, conhecera Lílian e se apaixonara por ela. O casamento dela com Tiago Potter, a amizade e o amor de Verônica, sua indiferença em relação a ela e o mais doloroso de tudo, ele lhe contou que fora um Comensal da Morte e tudo o que ele fez em nome de Voldemort.  
  
Sofie ouviu a tudo atentamente e no final deixou uma lágrima cair. Snape baixou a cabeça envergonhado, ela caminhou até ele e o abraçou chorando.  
  
- Eu sinto muito, por tudo que lhe aconteceu professor. Deve ter sido muito difícil para o senhor, mas ainda bem que conseguiu suportar, está aqui e é meu amigo. Obrigada por confiar em mim. - Snape lhe retribuiu o abraço chorando também. Sofie não lhe acusara de nada, apenas se compadecera dele e ainda lhe agradecera pela confiança e amizade.  
  
- Você não me acha um monstro agora?  
  
- Não! Acho apenas que seguiu caminhos tortuosos e que sofreu muito. - Sofie sorriu para ele e então voltaram a seus afazeres. Quando terminaram era bem tarde.  
  
- Pronto! - exclamou Snape contente - Espero que essa poção acorde Fawkes, desde o terremoto do ano passado que ela continua dormindo. - Sofie bocejou no sofá.  
  
- Está cansada Sofie, espere um pouco, pegarei uma capa para você e a levarei até Sonserina. - Snape foi até seu quarto e pegou uma capa, mas quando voltou Sofie já havia adormecido. Ele sorriu e a observou dormir como fazia às vezes com Verônica, ele tinha insônia e ficava sentado em uma poltrona observando-a dormir, era bom para ele na época e percebeu que também era bom agora com Sofie.  
  
Snape ficou com pena de acordá-la. Sofie era tão parecida de rosto e jeito com Verônica, se o fosse no sono também ela não acordaria se mexesse nela, era só não fazer barulho. Cuidadosamente Snape a pegou nos braços e a colocou em sua cama. Ele a observou mais um pouco, a cobriu e foi para o sofá de sua sala.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Professor Snape? - Sofie chamava o professor que ainda dormia, já era de manhã.  
  
- Bom dia, Sofie. Dormiu bem? - disse ele se levantando.  
  
- Bom dia, professor. Eu dormi muito bem, mas o senhor... Este sofá é tão pequeno. Deveria ter me deixado aí e...  
  
- Não se preocupe, estou bem. Mas é melhor que vá agora, em breve todos acordarão e não fica bem que a vejam saindo daqui tão cedo.  
  
- Sim! - concordou Sofie, ela se despediu e foi para Sonserina.  
  
O desjejum foi tranqüilo, só Malfoy a encarava estranhamente, ela se incomodou e foi até Harry.  
  
- Bom dia, amor! - disse Sofie beijando-o.  
  
- Bom dia, Sofie. Você está linda hoje.  
  
- Obrigada! - ela se encabulou - Pode me passar a água, por favor.  
  
- Ainda tomando seus comprimidos, Sofie?  
  
- Sim, Hermione. São vitaminas e complementos, meu pai insiste que eu os tome. - ela cruzou os braços e imitou seu pai - Elas fazem bem para a voz, Sofie.  
  
- Por isso come tão pouco. - observou Rony.  
  
- Por acaso seu pai tem algumas pílulas para fazer crescer, Sofie?  
  
- Não, Harry! - riu Sofie - Por quê?  
  
- Por quê? - ele fez cara de coitado - Por que eu acabei de perceber que você está mais alta do que eu, Sofie e nem está usando salto.  
  
- Oh, Harry. Não se preocupe com isso.  
  
- Não me preocupar? Daqui a pouco eu vou ter que ficar na ponta dos pés para poder beijá-la. - Harry entortou o nariz. Rony e Neville riram dele.  
  
- Que engraçado! Günther me disse a mesma coisa no ano passado e...  
  
- Quem é esse tal de Günther? - gritou Harry assustado. Todos os alunos olharam para ele.  
  
- Calma,Harry! - pedir Sofie - Günther é um antigo amigo de infância.  
  
- E por que um amigo de infância ia querer beijá-la? - Harry continuava gritando assustado.  
  
- Günther era um dos rapazes que meu pai queria para meu pretendente, mas ele... bem, nenhum de nós tinha interesse pelo outro. Eu porque te amo e ele por ter outras preferências.  
  
- Que tipo de preferências? - Harry não estava entendendo.  
  
- Bem, Harry. Isto é segredo, mas vou contar a vocês. Günther gosta de... se vestir de maneira diferente quando sai com à noite sabe... com... seus namorados. - Sofie resolveu dizer de uma vez - Ele é uma Drag Queen. - Harry abriu a boca, Hermione segurou o riso, Rony, Gina e Neville não entenderam nada. Hermione explicou para eles o que era uma Drag Queen e depois de fazerem uma cara de nojo começaram a rir também.  
  
- Que alívio Sofie. Pensei que ele tinha tentado te beijar e...  
  
Sofie começou a rir e beijou Harry apaixonadamente.  
  
- Teremos aula juntos à tarde. Não é mesmo? - perguntou ela entre beijos.  
  
- Sim... Poções. - afirmou Harry desanimado.  
  
O desânimo dele aumentou na aula. Snape aplicou uma prova surpresa, prática, individual e dificílima. Parece que só Sofie e Hermione se deram bem e ainda saíram antes de todos.  
  
Malfoy conversava com alguns alunos de sua turma no gramado do castelo, quando viu Sofie e Harry passarem com Hermione e Rony.  
  
- É verdade. - disse Malfoy bem alto - A prova foi bastante difícil e surpresa para todos, com exceção da queridinha do professor que já sabia e até terminou antes de todos.  
  
Sofie parou de andar e foi tirar satisfação com Malfoy, normalmente ela não faria isso, mas Malfoy a estava deixando maluca com sua perseguição e ela não agüentava mais tanta implicância.  
  
- Eu não sabia, Malfoy.  
  
- Não? Como terminou tudo tão rápido então?  
  
- Sofie é inteligente e trem aptidão para Poções seu idiota. - exclamou Harry - Será que mesmo pertencendo à mesma casa que ela não percebe?  
  
- O famoso Harry Potter defendendo sua namorada. Se eu fosse você não me daria ao trabalho, Potter. Talvez ela não valha a pena.  
  
- O que quer dizer com isso, seu cretino engomado?  
  
- Ah! Não sabe, não é? - disse Malfoy com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios - Sua querida namorada dormiu nas masmorras esta noite. Com o professor.  
  
Harry empalideceu e olhou estupefato para Sofie, mas ela nem percebeu o que se passava pela cabeça dele e quis continuar a discussão.  
  
- O que você tem a ver com isso, Malfoy crétin?  
  
- O quê? Bem, nada. Mas você deveria terminar com o Potter primeiro para depois ir dormir com outro, "Sofie". - a moça entendeu a insinuação e o olhou furiosamente, Malfoy arrematou - Namoradinha do Snape.  
  
- Calomnie! - Sofie sentiu seu sangue ferver. Ela estava possessa e então em vez de gritar e xingar mais Malfoy, ela lhe deu um soco no meio da cara. Malfoy caiu e imediatamente Crabbe e Goyle avançaram sobre ela pelas costas. Sofie percebeu o movimento dos dois e os derrubou também, Crabbe recebeu um ponta pé e Goyle uma chave de braço que o desmontou.  
  
- Levanta Malfoy! - gritava Sofie - Ainda não acabei com você. Vamos... à outrance!  
  
Logo se formou um alvoroço e todos os rodearam. Harry a olhava assustado, Sofie era sempre calma, tranqüila e parecia tão frágil. Mas ela estava lá chamando Malfoy para briga, após derrubar a ele e a seus dois capangas com golpes fabulosos.  
  
- O que está acontecendo aqui? - eram Snape e McGonagall que chegavam, os alunos abriram a roda e os professores viram Sofie com os Grifinórios, os três Sonserinos no chão. O sangue escorria da boca e do nariz de Draco.  
  
- O que fez Potter? - perguntou Snape com sua voz letal - Vou lhe tirar tantos pontos que Grifinória ficará dez anos em último lugar.  
  
- Não fui eu professor, não... - Harry se calou, novamente não quis acusar Sofie.  
  
- Não? Quem é o responsável então?  
  
- Eu! - exclamou Sofie com a cabeça baixa, ela não conseguia encarar o professor.  
  
- Você Sofie? - Snape parecia incrédulo.  
  
- Sim. Foi ela mesma. - gritou Malfoy - Ela me agrediu gratuitamente e a Crabbe e Goyle também. - Snape o fitou friamente e ele se calou.  
  
Snape conhecia bem a Draco, sabia que ele era terrível, que provocava a todos e fazia coisas para que os professores dessem detenção aos outros. Snape sempre o defendia nas brigas, não porque ele tivesse razão, mas porque queria. Malfoy era seu aluno preferido, mas agora ele mexeu com Sofie e isso ele não admitia.  
  
- Muito bem! - disse McGonagall - Já que a briga foi entre vocês quatro, acho que gostarão de passar uma bela noite na detenção. Na Floresta. (McGonagall adorava mandar os alunos travessos para lá).  
  
- Eu também briguei professora. - disse Harry, ele jamais deixaria Sofie entrar sozinha na floresta com Malfoy. Ele temia que ela o matasse de vez.  
  
- Se é assim, detenção Potter e dez pontos a menos para cada um de vocês.  
  
Harry deu um leve sorriso. Grifinória perdera dez pontos, mas Sonserina perdera quarenta.  
  
- Cada um para sua casa. Andem. - ordenou McGonagall.  
  
Sofie foi para seu quarto em Sonserina triste e aborrecida. Ele não queria ter decepcionado seu professor e por sua culpa Sonserina perdera quarenta pontos. Ela não quis jantar, esperou a hora marcada chegar e foi até a cabana de Hagrid. 


	8. La Banchee

La Banchee  
  
  
  
- Olá Sofie! Noite linda não? - cumprimentou Hagrid alegremente ao vê-la chegar a sua cabana.  
  
- Olá Hagrid. - ela tentou esboçar um sorriso que se desvaneceu ao ver Snape saindo da cabana. Sofie abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada por ter decepcionado o professor.  
  
- Sofie, não fique assim. - consolava Snape - Consegui arrancar de Draco o que aconteceu. - Sofie ruborizou e o olhou espantada - Não se preocupe, ele não lhe importunará mais.  
  
Harry e os outros Sonserinos chegaram e Snape lhes lançou um olhar frio. Hagrid os conduziu até a Floresta.  
  
- Esta noite, caçaremos alguns diabretes. - explicava Hagrid todo contente - Flitwick os quer para ensinar um feitiço aos alunos do segundo ano. - Harry fez uma careta, ainda se lembrava da algazarra que os diabretes fizeram na aula do Lockhart quando ele estava no segundo ano. Harry, Rony e Hermione tiveram um trabalhão para contê-los.  
  
- Eles são originais daqui Hagrid?  
  
- Não, Sofie. Eles foram "importados" da Cornualha. Os professores os utilizam nas aulas e depois os soltam na Floresta.  
  
- Mas assim você tem que caçá-los todas as vezes que os professores precisam. Não daria menos trabalho mantê-los presos no castelo?  
  
- Não!!! - exclamaram Harry e Hagrid ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Eles fazem uma algazarra terrível. São estridentes e irritantes. - explicou Hagrid enquanto Sofie pulava sobre um tronco caído - Cuidado Sofie! Snape me recomendou muito para que não deixasse que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse.  
  
Sofie sorriu e Harry até que gostou da idéia. Malfoy fez cara de nojo, mas não disse nada. Eles andaram muito até que Canino ouviu um murmurinho e apontou em uma direção.  
  
- Estão lá. - disse Hagrid e jogou um pedaço de madeira no local indicado. Imediatamente uma revoada de diabretes saiu fazendo uma barulheira infernal.  
  
Eles se enroscaram nas barbas de Hagrid que ria e os colocava nos sacos. Harry tentava pegar algum, mas estava muito difícil já Sofie levava as mãos agilmente ao ar e os pegava. Malfoy corria desesperado, um diabrete se agarrou a sua capa e tentava arrancá-la. Crabbe e Goyle corriam atrás dele e eram atacados por outros diabretes ensandecidos.  
  
Malfoy então, desembestou para um lado da floresta seguido por seus capangas. Hagrid correu atrás deles, mas deixou Canino com Harry e Sofie.  
  
- Veja Harry, mais um. - disse Sofie vendo um diabrete voando para o outro lado da floresta e correu atrás dele.  
  
- Não Sofie, fique aqui, é perigoso. - disse Harry correndo atrás dela, depois de alguns instantes ele a alcançou. Ela conseguira pegar o diabrete e o colocava toda contente no saco. Eles ouviram um som estranho, pareciam várias pinças batendo. Olharam ao redor e perceberam que estavam completamente cercados por aranhas gigantescas e se havia uma coisa que Sofie temia, eram aranhas.  
  
- A família de Araguogue! - exclamou Harry aterrorizado.  
  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh... - gritou Sofie apavorada, de repente Harry sentiu um tremor, se agarrou a sua namorada e viu um bando de aranhas voando pelos ares. Mais do que depressa eles saíram correndo de lá.  
  
Sofie estava tão apavorada e corria tão velozmente que Harry não conseguia acompanhá-la. Ela passou por Hagrid e os outros sem ao menos vê-los e após alguns minutos percebeu as luzes do castelo. Sofie aumentou sua velocidade, queria sair logo de lá, chegando a orla ela viu Snape correndo para a Floresta, foi em sua direção e se agarrou a ele em prantos.  
  
Vários professores foram até lá, também sentiram os tremores e após verificar se os alunos estavam bem foram ver os que haviam ido para a floresta. Harry enfim chegou até Sofie botando a língua para fora.  
  
- O que fez a ela Potter? - perguntou Snape usando sua voz fria mais terrivelmente do que nunca. Mas Harry estava tão cansado e sem fôlego que não respondeu, apenas sentou no chão tentando se recuperar.  
  
- Eu sabia que já estariam aí. - disse Hagrid saindo da Floresta com Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle. - Vejam, encontrei os sacos com os diabretes. Essa menina corre, hein Harry?  
  
- Eu pedi para você tomar conta dela, Hagrid. - vociferou Snape.  
  
- Não fique bravo Snape. Ela está bem. Veja, ela até já parou de chorar.  
  
Sofie começava a se controlar, respirou fundo, dominou seu medo e não ofegava nem chorava mais, Autocontrole, uma das técnicas que seu pai lhe ensinara. O susto fora demasiado grande, ela se descontrolara e saíra correndo, mas agora ela já podia falar e nem parecia que há poucos instantes chorava desesperada.  
  
- A culpa não é de Hagrid, professor Snape. Eu saí da trilha.  
  
- O que houve Sofie? Por que se assustou deste jeito?  
  
- Não sei ao certo. Eu colocava um diabrete no saco e de repente vi-me cercada por aranhas gigantes, eram acromântulas acho.  
  
Hagrid deu um sorriso torto e Snape o fuzilou com os olhos.  
  
- Venha Sofie. Vamos entrar. - Snape a conduziu de volta para o castelo. Harry foi atrás deles um tanto murcho. Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle tiveram que levar os diabretes sozinhos para Flitwick.  
  
- Severo! - era Dumbledore que os aguardava a porta do castelo, ele parecia bastante contente - Venha até minha sala e traga Sofie. Venha também Harry.  
  
Snape Sofie e Harry seguiram o diretor até sua sala.  
  
- Vejam! - disse Dumbledore triunfantemente apontando para Fawkes que estava acordada.  
  
- Mas Alvo, como conseguiu? A poção não funcionou.  
  
- Foi agora a pouco Severo, durante o tremor. Ouvi um grito, o chão tremeu e Fawkes despertou. - Dumbledore estava realmente muito feliz.  
  
A fênix esticava seu pescoço para Sofie e piscava insistentemente para ela.  
  
- Mas...- Snape ficou pensativo - Não pode ser. A única coisa que faria uma fênix dormir e acordar assim seria...  
  
- Um bruxo-banchee! - concluiu o diretor.  
  
- Mas há séculos não se vê um. - observou Snape.  
  
Sofie brincava distraída com Fawkes enquanto que Harry ouvia atento a conversa dos professores.  
  
- Sim, é verdade. O último bruxo-banchee que existiu foi um ancestral seu. Não é mesmo, Severo?  
  
- Sim. Meu tataravô. Minha família possuiu muitos deles no passado.  
  
- É verdade. Sua família sempre teve esta voz forte e bastante... incisiva.  
  
- "Letal! - pensou Harry".  
  
Dumbledore se voltou sorrindo para os alunos.  
  
- Vocês sabiam que quando jovem, Severo era excelente cantor? Ele ensaiava algumas canções e cantava com uma amiga. - Dumbledore piscou para Sofie - Não é mesmo, Severo?  
  
Snape olhou Dumbledore de esgueiro. Ele detestava que falassem de sua juventude, principalmente na frente de alunos, especialmente na frente de Harry Potter.  
  
- Como ela se chamava mesmo? - lembrava-se Dumbledore - Ah, sim... Verônica Owen. Ela era encantadora e Sofie lembra muito ela.  
  
Snape enrubesceu. Dumbledore tinha que falar de Verônica? Ele sentiu seu coração descompassar, mas Sofie lhe abriu um sorriso doce que o fez voltar ao normal. Fawkes continuava a lhe fazer carinho.  
  
- Um bruxo-banchee, o que é isso?  
  
- Um bruxo-banchee Potter, é um bruxo que possui uma voz tão potente, que é capaz de provocar um terremoto. - explicou Snape - Ele pode, com apenas um grito, matar qualquer ave comum num raio de um kilômetro, faz também as aves mágicas desmaiarem e a fênix cair em sono profundo. Somente ouvindo novamente a voz do banchee é que ela consegue despertar.  
  
- É um poder incrível Harry. Um bruxo-banchee tem que aprender a controlar a voz desde cedo e se ele quiser pode até derrubar dragões com seu grito.  
  
Snape se aproximou de Sofie com um ar de descobrimento e Dumbledore continuou.  
  
- É incrível como a fênix, apesar de ser praticamente uma vítima da banchee, é fascinada por ela.  
  
Harry se voltou para Sofie e entendeu o que se passava. O dia em que ela cantara para Snape, as corujas, o grito, as aranhas voando, Fawkes. Tudo agora fazia sentido. Sofie percebeu que era observada e se voltou para eles.  
  
- Cante para nós Sofie. - pediu Dumbledore - Mas bem baixinho, sim? - Sofie não compreendeu, mas o diretor insistiu. - Por favor! - ela então cantou uma bela canção.  
  
Fawkes começou a pestanejar, pestanejar e caiu no sono.  
  
- Formidável Sofie! - exclamou Dumbledore e se voltou para Snape - Com certeza é uma banchee mais bonita que seu tataravô, hein Severo?  
  
Snape deu um sorriso para Sofie que os olhava intrigada. Ele então, explicou tudo a ela, que achou incrível.  
  
- Oh! - exclamou Sofie triste - Então é por isso que nunca havia pássaros perto de casa, eu os matava a todos.  
  
- Você não teve culpa Sofie. Não sabia de nada.  
  
- Ainda bem que seu pai a fez treinar muito. - observou Harry.  
  
- Sim, Harry, pois senão Paris estaria em ruínas. Deixe-me adivinhar quando Sofie nasceu...humm... - pensou Dumbledore Já sei, foi em 01 de agosto há dezessete anos atrás.  
  
- Exatamente diretor! - exclamou Sofie sorrindo - Como sabe? Viu em minha ficha?  
  
- Não, não Sofie. É que quando os banchees nascem, sempre há um grande terremoto. E o último grande terremoto que ouve em Paris foi nesta data. - Sofie mordeu o lábio se sentindo novamente envergonhada e culpada. - Bem , me parece que você não foi muito chorona quando pequena e como é bastante controlada Sofie, portanto continua tendo permissão para cantar na torre. Mas baixo, sim?  
  
Sofie deu um pequeno sorriso a Dumbledore e outro maior a Snape. Harry ficou bastante enciumado.  
  
- Não pelo terremoto, Sofie. É bom dar uma chacoalhada de vez em quando, mas as corujas ficaram bastante atordoadas. - Dumbledore e Sofie riram - Bem, se puder cantar novamente, Fawkes agradecerá.  
  
Sofie cantou e a fênix despertou.  
  
- Agora já é tarde, vão para seus dormitórios. - disse o diretor. Snape e os alunos se despediram e foram para a saída - Pelo menos este caso resolvemos, hein Severo? Às vezes as respostas estão bem debaixo de nossas barbas e não a vemos. Mas acho que nesse caso o mais certo dizermos, bem debaixo de nossos cabelos. - Dumbledore lhes deu uma piscadinha e fechou a porta de sua sala.  
  
- O que ele quis dizer com isso? - perguntou Sofie a Harry.  
  
- Não sei, Sofie, mas não ligue não. Dumbledore às vezes parece meio pirado.  
  
Snape grunhiu. Dumbledore podia até dizer coisas desconexas, mas ele exigia respeito para com o diretor. Foram se recolher. Sofie pegou na mão de Harry e foi pelo corredor. Snape os observava e Harry se sentiu desconfortável.  
  
- Sofie! - sussurrou Harry - O que o Malfoy disse sobre você e Snape é...  
  
- Oras, Harry, você não acreditou naquilo, não é? Não aconteceu nada de mais. - Harry ficou vermelho de vergonha, ela falava alto.  
  
- Mas você dormiu lá. - sussurrou ele mais baixo ainda.  
  
- E o que tem isso? - ela falou mais alto ainda.  
  
- O que tem? Sofie, você é minha namorada, não a quero dormindo no quarto do professor morcegão. - agora Harry falou tão baixo que ele mesmo quase não pode ouvir o que dizia.  
  
- Francamente Harry Potter! - exclamou Sofie indignada e se voltou a Snape - Boa noite professor Snape. Obrigada pela sua ajuda. - e saiu sozinha para Sonserina.  
  
Harry a observou ir brava com ele. Snape o fitou bem e disse:  
  
- Minha família, Potter, além da voz potente, tem ouvidos aguçadíssimos. - Harry engoliu em seco, Snape o ouvira chamá-lo de professor morcegão - Dez pontos a menos para Grifinória. Agora vá! - Harry não pensou duas vezes e saiu correndo para sua casa.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Onde está Hermione? - indagou Harry vendo que sua amiga não estava no refeitório.  
  
- Na biblioteca, - respondeu Rony chateado - ela foi bem cedo para lá.  
  
- Bom dia para todos. - era Hermione que chegava - Adivinhem o que eu descobri. - eles fizeram cara de interrogação.  
  
- Descobri que quem causou o terremoto de ontem, o do dia do incidente com as corujas e fez com que as corujas desmaiassem e a fênix de Dumbledore adormecer foi um bruxo-banchee.  
  
- Um o quê? - perguntou Rony. Hermione ia explicar, mas Harry se antecipou.  
  
- Um bruxo-banchee, Rony, é um bruxo que tem uma voz tão poderosa, que pode causar terremotos, matar aves comuns, fazer as mágicas desmaiarem e a fênix adormecer. Ah... e para a fênix acordar ela deve ouvir a voz do banchee novamente.  
  
Hermione o fitou incrédula.  
  
- Como sabe? Revirei a biblioteca toda. Um bruxo-banchee é muito raro e não se vê um há séculos.  
  
- Bem... Tenho minhas fontes. - gabou-se Harry.  
  
- Vai dizer que encontrou o bruxo-banchee ontem na Floresta. - brincou Rony.  
  
- A bruxa-banchee, Rony!  
  
- A bruxa? Como sabe que é ela?  
  
- Descobri ontem - Rony e Hermione o encararam com um ar de "desembucha Harry".  
  
- É... - Harry fez suspense - É Sofie! Sofie é a bruxa-banchee.  
  
- Sofie! - exclamaram os dois namorados juntos.  
  
- Sim! Dumbledore descobriu ontem e nos contou. - Harry lhes contou tudo em detalhes.  
  
- Então quem diria, a doce Sofie é uma bruxa-banchee.  
  
- Há! - exclamou Rony como se tivesse descoberto uma mina de ouro - Então é por isso que ela os dois têm cabelos oleosos. Sofie é banchee e Snape é descendente de um.  
  
Harry o olhou com um ar de "cala a boca Rony".  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Então eu envio meu filho a Hogwarts, para estudar, para aprender a ser um bom bruxo e uma sangue-ruim maluca o agride? Exijo que ela seja punida. Ela e quem mais a ajudou. - Lúcio Malfoy estava possesso, andava de um lado para o outro na sala de Dumbledore - Quero que a tragam até mim. Quero vê- la e dizer a ela tudo o que merece.  
  
Draco sorria. Sabia que seu pai ia acabar com Sofie. Por isso ele escrevera a ele contando o ocorrido assim que saiu da ala hospitalar. Crabbe e Goyle também estavam lá e a professora McGonagall observava tudo atentamente.  
  
- Calma Lúcio. - dizia Dumbledore - A garota já foi punida. E seu filho também, já que ele a provocou.  
  
- Não interessa quem provocou. Ela não tinha o direito de tocar um dedo sequer em meu filho. Aquela sangue-ruim.  
  
Minerva McGonagall tentava se controlar. Embora Sofie não pertencesse a sua casa a professora não gostava de injustiças e nem de ofensas a quem não era sangue puro.  
  
- Severo já está a trazendo. Não sei no que vai ajudar, mas você insistiu tanto que ela virá. - Dumbledore falava sorrindo. Sabia que Lúcio Malfoy não faria nada a Sofie com ele e Snape lá.  
  
Lúcio Malfoy ficou bufando até que Snape entrou o encarando.  
  
- Alvo, tem certeza que isso é necessário?  
  
- Sim, Severo. Pode trazer Sofie.  
  
- Lúcio, - disse Snape ao velho amigo - espero que não seja... grosseiro com ela.  
  
- Enlouqueceu, Severo? Essa sangue-ruim feriu Draco e pelo que vejo, você não se importa... Draco me contou tudo.  
  
Snape deu as costas a ele, foi até a porta e fez Sofie entrar, Lúcio estava de costas, Draco lhe fez um sinal e ele se virou fazendo um olhar ameaçador, queria assustá-la, mas ele mesmo acabou se assustando.  
  
- O que... - Lúcio Malfoy ficou atônito, aprecia que via um fantasma, olhou para Snape - Compreendo. - Lúcio foi até Sofie e a encarou - Então foi a senhorita que bateu em Draco.  
  
Sofie não gostou dele, não mesmo. Alguma coisa em Lúcio a fazia lembrar de seu pai. Não era como com Snape, era o modo frio e cruel de olhar, a postura orgulhosa e a voz malévola. Embora não se parecessem fisicamente, Sofie achou que ele parecia mais com seu pai que o professor. Ficou temerosa, mas estava com Dumbledore, McGonagall e, sobretudo com Snape, sentiu-se protegida e respondeu firmemente.  
  
- Oui, monsieur Malfoy. Fui eu mesma.  
  
- Não nega! Diga-me, quem a ajudou?  
  
- Fiz sozinha. - afirmou ela com desprezo.  
  
- Sozinha? Impossível! Uma garota como você não conseguiria sozinha, ferir meu filho. E ainda há Crabbe e Goyle. - Malfoy realmente não acreditou, Sofie sorriu, passou a gostar na situação, era como se ela estivesse enfrentando seu próprio pai.  
  
- Pois fiz sozinha. Acredite monsieur Malfoy, derrubar seu filho e seus capangas foi mais fácil que esmagar lesmas carnívoras.  
  
Lúcio bufou e Snape deu um pequeno sorriso. Ele jamais imaginou que gostaria que alguém fizesse tal coisa a Draco, seu aluno preferido, mas ele gostava muito de Sofie. Antes Draco apenas a provocava e insultava por bobagens, agora não ele a insultara de maneira vil e merecera o que recebera.  
  
- Sozinha! - considerou Malfoy - Então você os pegou na traição.  
  
- Não, Lúcio. Ela os enfrentou cara a cara. Aliás, Crabbe e Goyle é que atacaram pelas costas. - esclareceu Snape.  
  
- O quê? - Lúcio se virou furioso para Draco. Não pela covardia que eles cometeram, mas porquê além de estarem em maior número e de atacarem pelas costas não conseguiram sequer detê-la. Ele bufou novamente e se virou para Sofie - Mostre-me!  
  
- Comment, monsieur?  
  
- Isso mesmo que ouviu, mostre-me. Tente me derrubar mocinha, se o fizer, acreditarei que atingiu os três e sozinha.  
  
Snape olhou para Sofie, ele não queria expô-la, mas achou que ela conseguiria.  
  
- Tudo bem, Sofie. Pode fazer. - disse Dumbledore.  
  
Sofie sorriu para Snape e caminhou até Lúcio. Ela não sabia o que fazer, quando treinava com seu pai, era sempre ele que atacava primeiro. Ela observou Lúcio, ele era alto, mas não tão alto quanto seu pai e ela já o derrubara nos treinos, Sofie não queria machucá-lo e ficou mais indecisa ainda. Lúcio percebeu e tomou sua indecisão por medo, tentou provocá-la.  
  
- E então sua sangue-ruim. Está com medo? - Lúcio avançou sobre Sofie. Ela fez um rápido movimento, segurou o braço direito de Lúcio, deu-lhe as costas, projetou-o por cima de seu corpo lançando-o ao chão.  
  
Lúcio Malfoy se viu estatelado no chão e totalmente aturdido. Sofie ainda segurava seu braço torcido e o olhava seriamente. Minerva McGonagall teve que conter o riso.  
  
- Satisfeito Lúcio? - perguntou Snape cinicamente - Ou será que a senhorita tem que lhe mostrar algo mais?  
  
Sofie soltou o braço de Lúcio, olhou-o com desprezo e caminhou até Snape.  
  
- Bem, Lúcio, - disse Dumbledore - acho que é o suficiente.  
  
Lúcio Malfoy se levantou, espanou-se todo e encarou Snape.  
  
- Pelo menos, Verônica era mais delicada. - e saiu acompanhado pelo filho e seus capangas. Snape fechou a cara.  
  
- Não ligue para ele Severo, é puro despeito. - Dumbledore foi até a janela - Verônica deu a você algo que Narcisa jamais foi capaz de dar a ele. E quem sabe... ela ainda tem algo para lhe dar.  
  
Snape o olhou intrigado. Achou que Harry talvez tivesse razão, Dumbledore parecia um tanto "pirado". Ele se despediu do diretor e de McGonagall e saiu acompanhado por Sofie. Foram para as masmorras.  
  
- Professor... eu realmente me pareço com aquela moça com quem... com Verônica Owen. - perguntou Sofie curiosa s Snape, ele se mostrou incomodado e apenas se afastou dela - Diga-me, por favor, não precisa me esconder. Quando cheguei a Hogwarts, todos os professores se espantaram ao me ver, parecia que viam um fantasma. O senhor mesmo, Hagrid, McGonagall, todos os outros e até o pai de Draco pareciam me reconhecer.  
  
Snape não teve como fugir da pergunta.  
  
- Sofie, não quero que pense que as insinuações de Draco...  
  
- Não ligo para isso professor, o que ele diz não importa. Quero saber o que o senhor pensa e sente.  
  
- Eu lhe contei sobre Verônica, Sofie, lhe contei o quanto ela me amava e... tudo mais. Eu sempre lamentei ter deixado que ela se aproximasse de mim, sempre me culpei pela sua morte, sempre desejei tê-la afastado. Mas quando eu te conheci, Sofie, tudo foi se modificando, eu voltei a pensar nela, mas de modo diferente. Quando eu a vi pela primeira vez, Sofie... pensei estar em frente de Verônica novamente. Você é realmente idêntica a ela, seus olhos são da mesma cor, do mesmo formato e têm até o mesmo brilho. Você é mais alta e tem cabelos iguais aos meus por conta de ser banchee, mas no resto é igual à Verônica. - Snape não conseguia encara-la.  
  
- Passei a pensar muito nela. No quanto ela era boa e bonita. No quanto ela me amava e em tudo o que fazia. Ela era tão delicada, sensível e espirituosa. O sorriso dela era radiante e seus olhos sempre brilhavam. - Snape parecia enlevado pela lembrança - A voz dela não era muito forte, porém doce e agradável, às vezes parecia um sussurro. - Sofie estava comovida.  
  
- Eu acho que comecei a me apaixonar por ela, Sofie. Justo agora que ela não vive mais, justo agora que não há mais o que ser feito ou dito. Então passei a desejar ter ficado com ela e ter dado a ela todo o amor que ela merecia ter recebido. - Snape deu um longo suspiro - Eu estou, como sempre estive na vida, atrasado. - ele deixou uma lágrima cair.  
  
- No início, eu ia até você pela semelhança que tinha com ela, Sofie. Mas com o tempo, começamos a nos conhecer melhor e eu passei a ter uma estima muito grande por você. Uma estima que não depende de sua semelhança com ela e sim de tudo o que você é como pessoa. Aluna dedicada, amiga fiel, boa companhia. Você me cativou realmente por seus próprios atributos, Sofie. É verdade que ainda me faz lembrar muito de Verônica, mas consegui isolar e separar os sentimentos, Eu amo vocês duas, de formas diferentes e por motivos diferentes. - Snape se aproximou dela - Não quero assustá-la, Sofie. Não pense que sou louco ou algum doente obcecado.  
  
- Eu não penso isso professor. Eu também o estimo muito. O senhor tem sido para mim tudo o que eu queria que meu pai fosse. Gostaria que minha mãe tivesse escolhido alguém como o senhor, quem sabe assim, eu e ela teríamos sido mais felizes. Mas não se culpe mais por Verônica, ela escolheu ficar com o senhor, ela sabia dos riscos e aceitou corrê-los. Sinta-se feliz por pelo menos ter sido amado, nem isso minha mãe conseguiu.  
  
Snape a abraçou bem forte e ela lhe sussurrou.  
  
- Eu também te amo professor. - os dois ficaram um tempo assim e Sofie enfim perguntou - Quando esteve em Londres e Paris, não encontrou nenhuma pista dela? Nenhum sinal?  
  
- Não! Só o que eu já sabia. Aquele dia em que... eu a encontrei no hospital, eu apenas soube que ela sentira-se mal na escola onde dava aulas e passara por lá, mas voltou para casa. No mesmo dia ela desapareceu. Fiquei sabendo que alguns Comensais a procuraram... - Snape soltou Sofie e a fez se sentar - Procurei por eles, mas não me revelaram realmente se a mataram. Robert Owen também não soube me informar de nada, mas acho que ele não me informaria mesmo que soubesse de algo, já que não me tolera... ele sabe sobre meu passado. Procurei nas férias pelos parentes que ela tinha em Paris, mas já haviam morrido há quase dez anos.  
  
- Professor, por favor, perdoe-me, mas... quando eu estava em Londres, depois de tê-lo encontrado no hospital, eu fiquei sozinha em casa. Estava triste e só, queria falar com alguém, tentei telefonar a Harry e ao senhor, mas não consegui, os tios de Harry não me permitiram falar com ele e o senhor não usa essa invenção trouxa... então me lembrei do nome da moça que o senhor procurava e... tentei ligar para ela, na esperança que o senhor a tivesse encontrado. Assim quem sabe eu poderia lhe falar e... bem, consegui o telefone do pai dela, Robert Owen, ele quase não me disse nada e pareceu bastante abalado, então uma senhora pegou o telefone e disse que ela não morava mais com eles, que havia ido a muito tempo e estava muito longe, tudo isso sem dizer ao certo que ela morrera. A mulher ainda tentou me dizer algo sobre Beauxbatons, mas o senhor Owen a impediu. Na hora não dei importância, mas agora vejo que talvez possa ajudar.  
  
- Beauxbatons? Onde você estudou? Mas Verônica sempre estudou em Hogwarts.  
  
- Tenho certeza que ele disse Beauxbatons, talvez ela tenha ido para lá.  
  
- Acho que não, mas... É...É isso mesmo, Verônica tinha uma grande amiga em Paris que estudou em Beauxbatons. Marie LeBeu. - afirmou Snape. Sofie ficou pensativa - Vou contactar o diretor de lá, com certeza ele deve poder me ajudar. Quando estudou lá nunca ouviu falar neste nome?  
  
- Não, nunca professor. Mas LeBeu... não me é um nome estranho. Ah, professor, se eu pudesse, perguntaria a minha mãe. Mas não posso, desculpe- me.  
  
- Tudo bem Sofie, você já me ajudou muito.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Sofie, querida! - Harry deu um beijo em sua namorada que chegava a biblioteca, ele não queria dar oportunidade a ela de brigar com ele, mas Sofie não estava mais aborrecida com ele pela noite anterior. - Soube de tudo que fez com o pai do Draco.  
  
- A escola toda já sabe, Sofie. - vibrou Rony - Foi realmente fantástico.  
  
- Garotos parem, - censurou Hermione percebendo que Sofie corara e abaixara a cabeça - estão a deixando encabulada.  
  
- Que horror! Todos me acharão uma... uma louca briguenta, uma... enfant terrible.  
  
- Que nada, amor, estão achando você uma heroína. Ninguém daqui suporta Draco Malfoy e seu pai.  
  
Realmente foi assim, todos cumprimentavam Sofie quando a encontravam, a presentearam e a saudavam cordialmente e, apesar de achar que agira mal, gostou da situação e sentiu-se querida. 


	9. Como um Pai, Como um Irmão

Como um Pai, como um Irmão  
  
  
  
- Mas Sofie, por que você vai estudar mais ainda? - choramingava Harry - Você tem notas excelentes. Junto com Mione, é a melhor aluna de toda Hogwarts.  
  
- Você se esquece que eu tenho que estudar as coisas que meu pai me passa também, Harry. Não posso simplesmente esquecer delas porque estou aqui em Hogwarts.  
  
- Mas esse seu pai hein? Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo, Sofie. Eu levaria uma conversa bem franca com ele e...  
  
- Não, Harry! De modo algum. Já pensou se ele se zanga e resolve me tirar de Hogwarts? - Sofie se abraçou a Harry Eu não suportaria ter que deixá-lo e nem ao profes... e nem a nossos amigos.  
  
Harry a afastou de si. Ele percebera que ela ia dizer: "e nem ao professor Snape". Embora já houvesse se passado quase dois anos que Sofie entrara em Hogwarts e fizera uma explícita amizade com Snape que ele não se acostumava com a idéia e ainda morria de ciúmes.  
  
- Não fique zangado, meu amor. - pediu ela.  
  
- Não estou querida. - Harry acariciou o delicado rosto dela e tentou mudar de assunto - Você não percebeu nada de diferente em mim?  
  
- Eu? O quê? - ela o olhou de cima em baixo - Não vejo nada de diferente.  
  
Harry puxou a barra de sua calça e mostrou seu sapato a ela.  
  
- Harry, você colocou um sapato com salto! - admirou-se Sofie.  
  
- Espera aí, amor. Não é bem assim. - explicou ele - Este sapato apenas tem a sola mais... grossa e alta. Assim ficamos da mesma altura.  
  
Sofie riu e deu um gostoso abraço em Harry.  
  
- Ah, meu amor! Mal vejo a hora de nos formarmos e aí eu poderei fazer o que quiser da minha vida. Não precisarei mais obedecer cegamente a meu pai e poderei ficar com você o quanto eu quiser.  
  
- Isso é o que o mais quero Sofie, ficar com você. Eu... - Harry levou a mão ao bolso, ia tirar algo de lá, mas desistiu - Eu te amo muito, Sofie. - Harry deu um beijo muito apaixonado nela e fez carinho em seus longos cabelos. Ele a apertava cada vez mais contra si e a acariciava docemente. Sofie estremeceu com os beijos e carinhos dele e deixou que Harry a deitasse na grama do escuro jardim. Trocaram mais beijos e toques que foram ficando cada vez mais quentes e ousados. Harry colocava as mãos por dentro da camisa de Sofie e acariciava suas costas enquanto beijava seu alvo e delicado pescoço. Sofie pareceu cair em si e se levantou abaixando a camisa.  
  
- Não, Harry. Não! Eu... Eu não quero... Eu não posso decepcioná-lo...  
  
- Desculpe-me, Sofie. Eu... Eu entendo, somos estudantes ainda, você não quer decepcionar seu pai e... - Harry olhou para ela e notou uma expressão estranha - Sofie, não é bem seu pai que você não quer decepcionar. Não é verdade? - Harry se levantou a encarando. - É o Snape. - concluiu bravo.  
  
- Harry, entenda... Ele tem sido muito importante para mim. Desde que entrei em Hogwarts ele tem me ajudado, tem de dado apoio e...  
  
- E... - insistiu Harry.  
  
- Tem me dado amor, Harry. - concluiu ela, Harry engoliu em seco - Um tipo de amor que meu pai deveria me dar e não dá.  
  
- Amor de pai! - bufou Harry - Sabe, Sofie... Até que eu não estranho muito isso... Era exatamente isso que eu achava que ele dava ao Malfoy até você chegar aqui.  
  
- O quê? Como assim?  
  
- Ah, Sofie. Você sabe, o pai do Malfoy é um pulha, canalha, maldoso... Ele nunca deve ter sido um bom pai e ele foi amigo de Snape no passado, que eu saiba o único amigo e desde que Draco Malfoy chegou aqui ele tem o protegido e ajudado bastante... Neste ponto todos nós alunos concordamos, o Snape tem sido o pai do Draco nestes últimos anos... bem, até você chegar aqui e roubar o lugar dele.  
  
- Mas Harry, eu nunca quis isso. Nunca interferi no relacionamento deles. Malfoy é que tem sido ciumento e infantil. E você sabe que o professor ainda o protege, eu gosto muito dele Harry, mas não é por isso que não vejo alguns... defeitos que ele tem.  
  
- É, eu sei, meu amor. Mas que Draco Malfoy morre de ciúmes de você, ah, ele morre. Parece até um irmão disputando a atenção do pai.  
  
Sofie riu novamente e o abraçou. Desta vez deu apenas um delicado beijo em Harry e o puxou para dentro do castelo. Já estava ficando tarde, Harry foi para Grifinória e Sofie para Sonserina. Ela ainda tinha que estudar História da Arte Renascentista e foi direto a seu dormitório.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Sofie estava entrando em seu quarto quando ouviu um choro distante. Snape explicara a ela que os bruxos-banchee também tinham a audição mais apurada que as outras pessoas e começou a treiná-la. Ela não podia ouvir tão bem quanto um lince, lógico, mas percebia algumas coisas que outras pessoas não conseguiam. Ela apurou mais um pouco os ouvidos e percebeu que o choro vinha do dormitório masculino, normalmente ela não entraria lá, mas ficou tão condoída com o choro que abriu a porta e foi seguindo o som.  
  
Sofie parou em uma porta bem ao fundo do corredor, ela nunca estivera lá, mas sabia por ouvir falar de quem era o quarto. De Draco Malfoy e ele parecia estar extremamente chateado. Além de se parecer muito com sua mãe, fisicamente, ela também herdara, além do talento para atriz o talento de consoladora. Ela não resistiu e abriu a porta do quarto de Draco. Ele estava sentado no chão, com a cabeça enfiada entre os joelhos e não a vira entrar.  
  
Sofie entrou, fechou a porta cuidadosamente, foi até ele e tocou em seu ombro. Draco se levantou de um sobressalto.  
  
- O que faz aqui? - assustou ele - Quem... Como entrou em meu quarto? Como se atreve sua... - Draco parou de falar e levou a mão ao olho direito, ele tentava esconder algo - Saia já daqui.  
  
Sofie ficou olhando para ele, se aproximou e calmamente tirou a mão dele do olho. Ela viu um roxo imenso. Draco sequer piscou para ela e continuou a encarando furiosamente.  
  
- Agora que já viu, vá embora. - disse ele entre os dentes.  
  
- Draco, eu...  
  
- Vá! Pode ir! Pode ir contar a todos que viu Draco Malfoy chorando que nem um bebezinho e com o olho todo roxo. Todos já me ridicularizam por ter apanhado de você.  
  
- Eu não vou fazer isso Draco. Eu... só quero ajudá-lo.  
  
- Ajudar-me? Você? Você que só tem atrapalhado minha vida, desde que chegou aqui, que me tirou o quarto onde dormi durante quase cinco anos, que me tirou o respeito dos colegas da Sonserina, que me tirou o...  
  
- Pode continuar, Draco. Fale! Vai ser bom para você admitir isso.  
  
Draco ficou furioso com Sofie, toda a raiva que ele sentia por ela pareceu subir e se acumular em sua garganta ele trincou os dentes, fechou os punhos e tentou gritar.  
  
- Você me tirou o único pai que eu tive. - mas ele apenas murmurou e desabou novamente no chão. Sofie se sentou ao lado dele.  
  
- Draco, não fique assim. Você está enganado, eu não tirei nada de você... você é que passou a não enxergar o que o...  
  
- Cale-se! O que você entende disso?  
  
- Mais do que você imagina, Draco.  
  
- É? E você imagina como é que eu ganhei esse olho roxo?  
  
Sofie mordeu o lábio e abaixou a cabeça.  
  
- Foi... seu pai.  
  
- É. Exatamente. - Draco agora quis extravasar - Foi meu pai, Lúcio Malfoy, que fez isso comigo. Só porque eu apanhei de uma sangue-ruim, apesar de estar acompanhado e de Goyle e Crabbe terem te atacado pelas costas. Mas não é isso que me incomoda. Não! Não é a dor do machucado, não é o ferimento, pois com isso eu já estou acostumado, o que mais me dói é... é... - Draco voltou a chorar.  
  
- A falta de amor. - concluiu Sofie - A falta de carinho, a indiferença, o abandono. A sensação de que você, por mais que se esforce, nunca vai conseguir ser bom o suficiente, nunca vai fazer o que é certo, nunca vai corresponder às expectativas e nunca vai ter sequer... uma palavra, um gesto ou um simples sorriso de aprovação.  
  
Draco a olhou surpreso. Era exatamente aquilo que ele sentia  
  
- Co-co-mo sabe? Como pode saber disso?  
  
- Eu sei, Draco, porque pelo que percebi, estamos na mesma situação.  
  
- Mesma situação! - exclamou Draco com desprezo - Que eu saiba, você tem um pai trouxa que apenas não gosta de bruxos e a faz estudar mais do que o normal. Eu não! - ele se levantou - Eu tenho um pai cruel, que me maltrata desde o dia em que nasci, que me obriga a ser como ele e... e... e me bate. Não me compare com você, sua sangue-ruim.  
  
Sofie se levantou furiosa e o agarrou pelas vestes.  
  
- Você pensa que sabe de tudo, é Malfoy? Você pensa que é o único que apanha do pai? Você pensa que é o único que tem que fingir estar bem? Você pensa que é o único que tem que se esconder dos outros para não mostrar os ferimentos? - Sofie o fitava seriamente - Pois eu vou te dizer Draco Malfoy, que você e eu estamos no mesmo barco. Você, um puro-sangue e eu, uma sangue-ruim, somos espancados por nossos pais. - ela o soltou.  
  
- S-seu pai... ele te bate também? Mas você é uma garota... quer dizer, não há porque ele te bater. Não tem sentido...  
  
- E você acha que tem sentido em seu pai te bater, Draco?  
  
- Não.  
  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio apenas se encarando.  
  
- Você deve estar confundindo as coisas, Ferraù... Seu pai não pode te espancar. - Draco parecia não acreditar em Sofie - Ele deve apenas te dar alguns tapas de vez em quando e...  
  
- Senta aqui, Draco. - disse Sofie puxando ele para a cama e se sentando ao lado dele - Você se lembra de quando eu cheguei uma semana atrasada para as aulas.  
  
- Claro! E quando chegou estava toda estropiada. Você caiu do cavalo, o Snape me contou.  
  
- Não, Draco! Eu não caí do cavalo. - afirmou Sofie.  
  
- Então... você... caiu de outro animal. - arriscou ele. Sofie acenou que não - Você foi atropelada pelo cavalo então.  
  
- Não, Draco. Foi meu pai que me derrubou do cavalo.  
  
Draco abriu a boca. Ele estava acostumado a ser maltratado e espancado às vezes, mas era um homem e nunca fora judiado daquela forma. Sofie parecia tão frágil, como o pai dela se atreveu a lhe derrubar do cavalo. Ela poderia ter morrido, aliás, ela quase morreu.  
  
- Eu estava com meu pai em uma apresentação de hipismo, na fazenda de um parceiro de negócios dele, um árabe. Quando a apresentação terminou, meu pai pediu que eu acompanhasse o filho do proprietário até os estábulos e eu, claro, obedeci prontamente. Chegando lá havia um magnífico garanhão árabe me aguardando, o rapaz disse que era um presente para mim, que ele havia escolhido pessoalmente o cavalo e que estava me dando. No início eu achei estranho, mas se meu pai pediu que eu fosse com ele, era porque já sabia. Então eu aceitei e montei o cavalo. Meu pai chegou instantes depois montado em outro cavalo e me levou para cavalgarmos pelas terras, nós nos dirigimos até uma colina e ficamos observando a fazenda lá do alto. Aí meu pai me contou o motivo do presente. - Sofie engoliu em seco e começou a lacrimejar.  
  
- E qual era?  
  
- Era um presente de noivado e se eu aceitasse teria que me casar com o rapaz em questão de dias. Eu recusei prontamente e meu pai ficou furioso. Eu disse que jamais me casaria com alguém que eu não amasse e que não admitiria ser vendida daquela forma. Aquela foi a primeira vez que desafiei meu pai, antes ele me batia sem motivo algum e agora ele tinha motivo, pelo menos na cabeça dele. Então ele me deu um tapa na cara e disse que eu iria aceitar o presente e iria me casar. Eu neguei novamente e ele me deu outro tapa e outro e mais outro, até que eu me desequilibrei e... caí do cavalo. Eu desci a colina toda rolando, batendo nas pedras e nos troncos de árvore. Quando eu cheguei lá embaixo estava quase morta, meu pai disse a todos que o cavalo era muito arisco e me jogara lá de cima, mas não foi o cavalo Malfoy, foi meu pai. Eu fiquei desacordada durante dois dias, em coma, como dizem os trouxas. Quando acordei já havia sido operada, quebrei duas costelas, a perna em três lugares, meu nariz virou um pão, fiquei toda esfolada e por sorte não quebrei o pescoço. Eu não ia voltar a Hogwarts, meu pai não queria mais, mas minha mãe o convenceu e me mandou de volta. - Sofie deixou as lágrimas caírem - Eu agradeci tanto aos céus por poder voltar para cá, Draco.  
  
Draco entendeu que ela sofria tanto quanto ele. Um pai que fazia aquilo com sua filha certamente estava acostumado a espancá-la sempre e mesmo sendo trouxa, devia ser tão cruel quanto o pai dele.  
  
- Eu sinto muito... Sofie. - Draco a abraçou e chorou com ela. Realmente eles estavam na mesma situação. Após chorarem um pouco começaram a falar das surras que levaram pelos motivos mais banais que se possa imaginar.  
  
- Levei uma estante de tubo de ensaio na cabeça quando recitei errado um verso da Ilíada... em grego.  
  
- Meu pai me atirou um goles bem no meio do nariz quando perdi um jogo de Quadribol para Grifinória.  
  
- Ui... O nariz dói.  
  
- E como.  
  
- E quando ele acerta bem no meio do estômago, então.  
  
- Eu não agüento, desabo no chão sem fôlego.  
  
Eles se calaram e se fitaram. Começaram a rir descontroladamente e levavam as mãos às bocas para não fazer barulho.  
  
- Eu não acredito, Sofie... Eu juro que não acredito nisso.  
  
- Nem eu Draco... Se me contassem quando cheguei aqui que eu estaria no seu quarto trocando... experiências do tipo... Eu acharia que a pessoa enlouqueceu.  
  
- Eu também, Sofie. - Draco parou de rir e tornou uma expressão mais séria - Mas Sofie, sobre aquele outro assunto...  
  
- Qual Draco?  
  
- Você sabe... sobre o Snape.  
  
- Ah, Draco. Era sobre isso mesmo que eu estava tentando te falar no começo. Você não tem que se sentir... roubado Draco. O professor Snape nunca deixou de te dar atenção, você é que passou a dar mais importância ao que ele fazia para mim do que o que ele fazia para você.  
  
- Você acha mesmo, Sofie?  
  
- É claro, Draco. Ele alguma vez deixou de... - Sofie não concordava com a atitude do professor, mas não estava lá para julgar ninguém - te defender quando você provocava alguma confusão?  
  
- Bem... quando você me bateu...  
  
- Não, Draco. Fora as vezes que arrumou confusão comigo.  
  
- Não! Ele sempre me defendeu, como fazia antes. - Draco sorriu.  
  
- Quando você arrumava confusão comigo era diferente, Draco... ele... quer dizer, se eu arrumasse confusão com você sem motivo, com certeza ele iria ficar do seu lado.  
  
- Acha mesmo, Sofie?  
  
- Claro! - respondeu ela não acreditando muito, mas enfim ela estava lá para ajudá-lo - Minha mãe sempre me falou que os filhos das amigas delas sempre davam mais importância para os presentes e carinhos que os irmãos recebiam do que para os que eles próprios recebiam. Deve ser isso.  
  
- Você está querendo me dizer que... o Snape tem nos tratado da mesma forma, como um... pai trata os filhos e que eu é que não estou enxergando isso?  
  
- Isso mesmo, Draco.É mais ou menos isso.  
  
- É deve ser. - disse Draco entortando a boca - Tudo bem que você ficou com o melhor quarto da casa... e tem as melhores notas... mas afinal, é uma garota e... as garotas sempre são mais mimadas mesmo.  
  
Sofie deu um largo sorriso para ele e o abraçou, ele se surpreendeu, mas gostou e correspondeu.  
  
- Bem, Draco... eu acho melhor eu ir para meu quarto, já é tarde.  
  
- Mas antes, Sofie... eu queria me desculpar por ter te tratado tão mal. Eu... a julguei por não ter sangue-puro e...  
  
- Não se preocupe Draco. E olha... Se você continuar a me evitar perto dos outros, eu vou entender. Se seu pai descobre que anda falando com uma sangue-ruim vai te matar. Portanto não precisa falar comigo na frente dos outros se não quiser Draco, mas eu gostaria de ser sua amiga.  
  
- Você... Você realmente faria isso por mim, Sofie? - ela afirmou que sim e Draco deu grande abraço nela - Obrigado, Sofie. Você não imagina o quanto isso é importante para mim. E... eu acho seu namorado também não gostaria muito de saber que você e eu estamos conversando. - Draco a soltou.  
  
- É, acho que Harry não ia gostar nada disso.  
  
- Então ficamos assim, Sofie. Podemos tentar ser amigos... secretamente. - Draco estendeu a mão para Sofie que aceitou.  
  
- Mais uma coisa Draco... O que vai dizer aos outros sobre seu ferimento? Quer dizer, ninguém aqui sabe.  
  
- Eu vim para cá escondido porque tinha muita gente no caminho para a ala hospitalar...não tenho como chegar até lá sem que me vejam, para sair de Sonserina agora ou pela manhã seria arriscado...  
  
- Por que não inventa uma história?  
  
- Uma história?  
  
- É. Diga que aconteceu algo casual ou... fenomenal. Eu sempre digo que caí, mas acho que isso não ficaria bem para você.  
  
- Não ficaria bem mesmo. Eu nunca tive que inventar nada assim, Sofie. Meu pai só me batia em casa e eu sempre tive poção e remédio para me curar.  
  
- Não se preocupe Draco, eu vou pensar em algo... - Sofie começou a andar pelo quarto de Draco de um lado para o outro, com a mão no queixo, ele achou a situação engraçada e jogou um travesseiro nela, mas Sofie desviou.  
  
- Humm... que ágil. - exclamou ele e jogou outro, ela desviou novamente, então Draco pegou outro travesseiro e gritou.  
  
- Guerra de travesseiro! - e avançou para cima de Sofie, que também pegou um travesseiro e começou a bater nele. Logo o quarto estava cheio de penas para todos os lados e os dois riam e pulavam como dois irmãos brincando no quarto, os travesseiros se esvaziavam e eles pegavam outro. Fizeram uma algazarra no quarto até que os travesseiros acabaram. Eles se largaram no chão e se recuperavam da pequena folia. Draco sorriu sinceramente para Sofie e lhe deu outro abraço, foi quando a porta se abriu e os dois assustando aos dois.  
  
Era Snape que entrara no quarto e agora os olhava surpreso.  
  
- Professor... - sussurrou Sofie encabulada e se levantando - Desculpe-nos a bagunça e o barulho... nós não...nós não estávamos...  
  
- Calma, Sofie! Você está nessa por mina causa. Eu explico. - Draco foi até Snape - Professor... eu, estava aqui no quarto... chorando, Sofie escutou e veio até aqui. Nós... é... bem, eu contei a ela sobre meu pai e ... - ele apontou o olho roxo.  
  
- E eu contei a ele sobre o meu, professor. - afirmou Sofie.  
  
- Aí eu acho que nós começamos a nos entender e... Perdoe-nos, acho que nos exaltamos... mas só em relação aos travesseiros, porque eu... eu... ela... nós não estávamos...  
  
- Compreendo perfeitamente, Draco. - disse Snape ainda surpreso. Ele os olhou todos cobertos de penas, não eram mais crianças, já tinham dezessete anos, mas ele achou muito engraçado vê-los daquele jeito e deu um pequeno sorriso - Fico contente que estejam se entendendo e... - Snape olhou ao redor, ainda havia penas voando pelos ares - Acho melhor arrumar tudo isso. - ele acenou com sua varinha e imediatamente as penas espalhadas voltaram para dentro dos travesseiros, Snape tirou um frasco e compressas das vestes - Tome Draco, passe essa poção no olho que ele vai ficar bom em instantes, mas vai arder um pouco.  
  
Draco agradeceu e pegou o frasco e as compressas, com a ajuda de Sofie passou a poção no olho e após alguns minutos e dois gemidos, seu olho estava perfeitamente curado.  
  
- Sofie, - disse Snape observando algo no pescoço dela - o que é isso em seu pescoço?  
  
- Em meu pescoço? - ela puxou o cabelo para o lado e passou a mão, não sentiu nada - Não há nada nele.  
  
Snape pode ver melhor o que era e bufou, Draco também percebeu e se adiantou.  
  
- Não fui eu! Eu juro! - disse o garoto se afastando dela.  
  
- O que houve? - Sofie procurou um espelho e foi até ele - O que há em meu... - ela viu, um enorme roxo, causado por um chupão que Harry lhe dera instantes antes nos jardins. Sofie mordeu o lábio, cobriu o pescoço com o cabelo e foi ficando mais vermelha que um pimentão - Ah... é... professor... eu...  
  
- Eu vou matar aquele, Potter. - grunhiu Snape, Sofie arregalou os olhos.  
  
- Não professor, por favor... ele, não fez por mal foi e... ele não teve intenção de... - Sofie não sabia como explicar, era óbvio que um chupão daqueles não fora feito apenas para deixá-la com uma corzinha no pescoço - Oh, professor, eu não sei o que dizer, mas... eu juro que não passou disso. - disse ela com firmeza.  
  
Snape ficou a observando um pouco mais e por fim se acalmou. Pegou a poção que dera a Draco embebeu uma compressa nela e foi passar no pescoço de Sofie resmungando.  
  
- De qualquer forma eu acho que ele precisa ter mais respeito. Onde já se viu uma coisa dessas? Na minha época, as coisas não funcionavam assim não. Nenhum aluno ficava atacando as colegas dentro do colégio. Aliás, para se beijar uma garota tinha que no mínimo conhecer seus pais. Ainda mais ela sendo menor de idade.  
  
Snape parecia realmente um daqueles pais ranzinzas que descobre que sua filhinha querida tem um namorado e fica passando sermão dizendo que "em sua época" as coisas funcionavam de um modo diferente, mesmo que tivesse que exagerar um pouco.  
  
- Pronto! - disse Snape retirando a compressa - Espero que isso não aconteça novamente... para o bem de Potter.  
  
Sofie concordou com a cabeça e Snape ficou menos zangado.  
  
- Bem, - disse Sofie ainda sem jeito - já está tarde e é melhor eu ir para o meu quarto.  
  
- Espere um pouco, Sofie. - pediu Snape procurando algo em suas vestes - Eu trouxe algo para vocês dois. - ele tirou do bolso duas enormes barras de chocolate e entregou aos garotos - Passei em seu quarto para lhe dar, mas como não a encontrei vim direto para cá.  
  
- Obrigada, professor - agradeceu Sofie sorrindo. Ela adorava chocolate e Jean Luc não permitia que ela comesse doces em casa, portante aproveitava ao máximo em Hogwarts.  
  
- Obrigado, professor. - disse Draco e ai foi até Sofie - Desta vez o meu é maior que o seu. - ele apontava para os chocolates. Sofie começou a rir, deu um beijo no rosto de Draco e se despediu.  
  
- Boa noite professor Snape! Boa noite Draco! - e saiu do quarto.  
  
- Boa noite Sofie! - responderam os dois juntos.  
  
Snape olhou para Draco tornando uma expressão séria, mas serena.  
  
- Vamos conversar, Draco?  
  
- Sim, professor. - respondeu ele sorrindo.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
O outono foi breve demais para Sofie. Como Draco não a perseguia mais, aliás, como agora Draco era, secretamente, seu amigo e apesar de não se falarem perto dos outros, ele não a perseguia mais e ela se sentia plenamente feliz em Hogwarts. Quer dizer, quase, pois faltava sua mãe, mas em breve ela a veria novamente. O inverno chegou, a neve começou a cair mais cedo e o Natal chegava, Sofie teria que voltar para casa, seu pai fazia questão da ceia em "família" e no dia seguinte sempre havia uma recepção para seus amigos e Sofie não podia faltar de modo algum. Ela queria muito ver sua mãe, ansiava poder lhe contar que era uma bruxa- banchee, mas não queria deixar Hogwarts.  
  
- Sofie, preciso falar com você. - era Snape que a chamava no quarto. Ela o acompanhou até as masmorras curiosa, pois Snape parecia ansioso.  
  
- Sofie, veja! - Snape entregou uma carta a ela - É da diretora de Beauxbatons, nós temos nos correspondido. Ela chegou esta manhã.  
  
A carta dizia que Verônica Owen jamais estudara em Beauxbatons, mas que realmente tivera uma amiga lá. A diretora mandou também alguns pertences da amiga, que ela esquecera em seu dormitório no colégio, depois que se formara. Eram cartas e havia também uma foto das duas juntas.  
  
- Tome a foto, veja se a reconhece. - Snape estendeu a foto para ele.  
  
- Maman! - exclamou Sofie - É minha mãe, professor. - na foto, duas garotas de idade aproximada a de Sofie se abraçavam sorrindo. Eram duas belas garotas loiras, de olhos verdes e muito parecidas.  
  
- Sim! Atrás há o nome das duas. Achei que era coincidência demais, mas quis que você confirmasse.  
  
Sofie virou a foto e viu escrito na letra de sua mãe: "Marie LeBeu Dupont e Verônica Owen, amigas até o fim".  
  
- Elas eram amigas. Sua mãe era a amiga de quem Verônica tanto falava, mas ela sempre a chamava por Marie Lebeu e eu nunca poderia imaginar que era a sua mãe.  
  
- Eu fui uma tola, professor. - exclamou Sofie - Agora me lembro, a mãe de minha mãe se chamava LeBeu antes de se casar, mas ela nunca mais usou esse nome, aliás nem mesmo o Dupont, já que se casou com meu pai.  
  
- Tudo bem Sofie, você não podia imaginar. Eu é que fui um tolo, Verônica sempre me dizia que Marie e ela eram muito parecidas e às vezes eram até confundidas por conhecidos. Quando eu a vi aqui da primeira vez devia ter percebido, você não é parecida com Verônica e sim com sua própria mãe.  
  
- Isso explica tudo professor. - Sofie se sentou admirando a foto. Ela jamais vira uma foto de sua mãe antes dela se casar com seu pai. Achou que ela parecia feliz, mais feliz do que ela já via visto durante a vida toda.  
  
- Sofie, por favor, dentro de uma semana você irá para casa. Preciso falar com sua mãe. - pediu Snape - Não se preocupe, serei cuidadoso, seu pai não a punirá. - Sofie sorriu para ele. Era claro que ela ajudaria, mesmo que fosse punida, mesmo que seu pai a castigasse depois, ela ajudaria Snape.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Tome, Sofie! - disse Draco nas masmorras entregando um pacotinho a ela - É presente de Natal antecipado, já que não poderemos nos ver mais até o próximo ano.  
  
- Oh, Draco! Que gentileza a sua. Você sabe que eu tenho que abrí-lo aqui, não é?  
  
- Eu sei, Sofie, mas ele é só vai servir para usar aqui em Hogwarts mesmo. - respondeu Draco. Sofie se intrigou e abriu o embrulho.  
  
- Um sinalizador de animais mágicos peçonhentos... Oh, Draco que maravilhoso.  
  
- Fiquei sabendo que você morre de medo de aranhas... achei que ia gostar.  
  
- Eu adorei, Draco. Obrigada! - Sofie o abraçou contente - Eu também tenho algo para você. - ela entregou a ele um tubo comprido. Draco o pegou e abriu.  
  
- Um bastão de rebatedor! Como sabia que eu sempre quis ser rebatedor, Sofie? - Draco testava o bastão no ar - Meu pai é que me fazia ser apanhador...  
  
- Bem, eu... Não me entenda mal Draco, mas... desde que você me abraçou naquela noite no quarto eu percebi que seus músculos... Quero dizer, você tem força e físico de rebatedor.  
  
- Você é mesmo muito observadora, Sofie. Obrigado! - disse Draco. Os dois se abraçaram contentes. Snape entrou na sala e os três juntos começaram a conversar animados.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Vamos Harry, ou perdemos o Expresso.  
  
- Calma, Rony, não tenho pressa alguma de entrar em uma cabine e ter que viajar horas com o Snape.  
  
- "Desencana", até que ele não anda tão mal.  
  
- Pode até ser que não para você, mas quanto a mim... - Harry ergueu os olhos - Snape me vigia o tempo todo e quando estou com Sofie é pior. Eu me sinto aqueles rapazes de antigamente que iam namorar na casa de sua amada e aí o pai dela ficava lá, sentado, olhando para eles.  
  
Rony riu divertido.  
  
- Ri, porque não é com você. Que raios de idéia essa do Dumbledore de mandar todos os alunos para casa durante as férias de Natal. Além de ter que agüentar os Dursley's vou ter que encarar o morcegão até Londres. - Harry enfim entrou no trem e encontrou sua namorada no corredor.  
  
- Harry! - exclamou Sofie contente - Pensei que não viesse mais. - ela o beijou apaixonada - Olá Rony, Hermione, Gina. Oras, Neville não vem?  
  
- Não! A avó dele virá para Hogsmeade. - respondeu Gina triste.  
  
- Venham, já reservei uma cabine para nós. - Sofie os levou até a cabine, lá Snape os aguardava.  
  
- Bom dia, Potter! - cumprimentou o professor vigilante. Harry entrou sem jeito, seguido pelos outros - Granger, Weasley's.  
  
- Bom dia, professor! - responderam tentando ser amigáveis.  
  
Esta viagem foi mais tranqüila, Rony não deu nenhum fora, Harry ficou menos nervoso e comportado e não magoou Sofie e nem enfureceu Snape.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- É uma pena, Sofie. Eu gostaria de vê-la no Natal.  
  
- Oh, Harry! Não me atrevo a desobedecer meu pai.  
  
- Mas Sofie... - insistiu Harry - Eu sei que não quer desobedecê-lo ou chateá-lo, mas o pior que ele pode fazer é lhe passar um sermão. - Sofie abaixou a cabeça.  
  
- Eu sinto muito, não posso.  
  
- Tudo bem. Então até a volta. - Harry beijou sua namorada e foi para a casa dos Dursley's. Sofie se virou e viu que Snape a observava.  
  
- Devia contar para ele.  
  
- Tenho vergonha e não quero preocupá-lo. - respondeu ela. Snape colocou a mão no ombro dela e deu um leve sorriso.  
  
- Tome, Sofie, não sei se poderei vê-la até o Natal. - Snape entregou a ela uma carta - Mas só abra no dia, como a outra está enfeitiçada e... seu presente chegará na noite. - Sofie sorriu.  
  
- Quando o senhor virá a minha casa?  
  
- Não sei ainda, mas a avisarei antes. - Snape a abraçou ternamente e beijou a testa dela.  
  
Despediram-se e Sofie foi para a entrada da estação, Snape a observou de longe, um grande carro parou em sua frente, o motorista recolheu sua bagagem e Jean Luc começou a ralhar com Sofie antes mesmo que entrasse no carro. Ela abaixou a cabeça e antes de entrar olhou para Snape que teve que se controlar para não intervir e lançar um feitiço no homem. 


	10. Mon Papa

Mon Papa  
  
  
  
Snape foi à casa de Robert Owen, o pai de Verônica e não foi bem recebido por lá.  
  
- O que faz aqui? - bradou o senhor Owen ao ver Snape entrar em sua casa.  
  
- Vim em busca de Verônica.  
  
- Agora? - indignou-se o homem - Após quase dezenove anos? Acho que está um pouco atrasado, senhor Comensal da Morte.  
  
Snape não se importou com o comentário.  
  
- Senhor Owen, vim porque encontrei indícios de que Verônica pode estar viva ainda e gostaria que o senhor me esclarecesse algo.  
  
- Esclarecer? Eu? - exclamou o Robert indignado - O senhor deveria ter esclarecido algumas coisas à Verônica, quando ela deixou essa casa para viver com o senhor. Ela deixou tudo o que tinha, abandonou a família e não conseguiu outra. O senhor a enganou, se ela soubesse onde estava se metendo, com certeza não teria nos deixado e ainda estaria viva. - Robert Owen começou a chorar.  
  
- Verônica sabia de tudo, senhor Owen. E mesmo assim deixou "sua família", para ficar "comigo". - Snape ficou zangado - É verdade que eu devia ter tentado afastá-la de tudo aquilo... mas eu era muito jovem e não medi as conseqüências de... meus atos. - Snape deixou uma lágrima cair.  
  
- Bem... se... é verdade que ela sabia... - Robert Owen estava desconcertado, lembrava de sua filha e de como ela era teimosa, determinada e acima de tudo, apaixonada por Severo Snape.  
  
- Senhor Owen, quero que me diga tudo o que sabe sobre Verônica e sobre os dias que antecederam seu... desaparecimento.  
  
Robert Owen contou tudo a Snape, o que para ele, foi realmente um alívio.  
  
- Então ela não passava bem há dias? Mas ela não me disse nada, ela apenas... - Snape parou de falar, na verdade Verônica poderia até ter lhe contado, mas ele estava tão envolvido com os Comensais e com seu ódio contra Tiago Potter, que com certeza nem ouviu Verônica lhe contar algo sobre ela - E sobre Beauxbatons e sua amiga Marie LeBeu Dupont?  
  
- Marie Dupont ou Marie LeBeu, era amiga de Verônica desde pequena, nós tínhamos parentes em Paris e quando íamos lá, elas sempre estavam juntas. Na época escolar Verônica ingressou em Hogwarts e Marie em Beauxbatons. Elas mantinham contato através de cartas e quando Marie vinha nos visitar ou nós íamos a Paris.  
  
- Vi uma foto das duas juntas, eram bem parecidas.  
  
- Sim! Eram incrivelmente parecidas, tinham os mesmos olhos, os cabelos louros e cacheados. - Robert sorria ao se lembrar delas - Mas Verônica era menor e tinha os traços um pouco mais finos. Ela era tão delicada. - Snape sorriu concordando - O que as fez começar a amizade foi essa semelhança. Em uma ocasião em passávamos as férias de verão na França, nós perdemos Verônica, que na época deveria ter um seis anos, nas ruas e procuramos como loucos por ela, quando nós a encontramos ela insistia que não era Verônica que era Marie e que era francesa. Nós a levamos para casa e então eu e minha esposa percebemos que aquela não era nossa filha, voltamos ao lugar onde a perdemos e lá estava Verônica, acompanhada pelos pais de Marie. Eles também pensaram a mesma coisa que nós e aí... ficamos amigos todos, as garotas principalmente.  
  
- Pode me esclarecer porque Verônica só se referia a amiga por Marie LeBeu ao invés de Dupont?  
  
- Ah! É que elas eram grandes amigas e... Verônica tomou as dores de Marie. O pai dela a abandonou e a mãe, assim que ela ingressou em Beauxbatons. Marie ficou muito magoada e nunca mais usou o nome do pai. Verônica era muito leal... acho que por isso e por sua determinação é que foi para Sonserina. - Snape também concordou com isso - Mas não vejo a senhorita Dupont há quase dezenove anos. A última vez que a vi foi na época que Verônica desapareceu.  
  
- Ela estava aqui naquela época? Eu não soube.  
  
- Sim! Marie foi para sua casa e como o senhor estava... trabalhando longe, não tomou conhecimento. Elas me visitaram e foram ao hospital, ficaram de voltar no dia seguinte, mas eu nunca mais as vi. Creio que a senhorita Dupont tenha voltado a Paris.  
  
- Sim, hoje ela é a senhora Ferraù. Sua filha estuda em Hogwarts e está me ajudando, ela até chegou a ligar para cá.  
  
- Então foi a filha de Marie que me ligou? Quando isso aconteceu fiquei totalmente desconcertado, ninguém mais perguntara de Verônica há quase dezoito anos. - Robert suspirou - Então Marie se casou e teve uma filha, pobrezinha, ela ficou órfã antes de se formar, mas agora casou e é mãe. Quantos anos a garota tem Snape?  
  
- Dezessete anos, senhor Owen. E ela é uma das alunas mais inteligentes de Hogwarts. - disse Snape orgulhoso.  
  
- Dezessete? Estranho, quando Marie esteve aqui, ela não havia se casado. Parece que ela gostava de um seu amigo... também Comensal, Lúcio Malfoy, aquelas duas eram iguaizinhas mesmo. Mas você tem certeza que a garota tem dezessete?  
  
- Sim! Ela aniversaria no fim de julho.  
  
- Mesmo? - exclamou Robert - Então eram as duas... - ele parou de falar e olhou constrangido para Snape.  
  
- As duas, senhor Owen? O quê?  
  
- Nada! Nada senhor Snape, mas tenho que lhe dizer, Verônica está morta.  
  
- Eu acho que...  
  
- Não! Ela está morta! Sei onde está seu túmulo. - arrematou Robert. Snape gelou.  
  
- "Então Verônica morreu mesmo? - pensou ele se contendo - Não pode ser!"  
  
- Perdoe-me por não ter lhe dito isso logo no início. Sempre soube que ela havia morrido. Não sei como foi, mas Marie me escreveu após um ano e me contou onde estava o túmulo. - Owen foi até a escrivaninha, escreveu algo em um papel e entregou a Snape - É o nome do cemitério e a localização do túmulo.  
  
- Obrigado, senhor Owen, perdoe-me o incômodo. - Snape pegou o papel tristemente, se despediu de Robert Owen e foi para o cemitério triste e abatido.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Maman! - dizia Sofie ao piano - O que aconteceu com aquela sua amiga e de papa aqui de Londres?  
  
- Que amiga Sofie? - indagou Marie estranhando.  
  
- A... Verônica Owen. - disse Sofie encarando a mãe nos olhos. Marie gelou, sentiu que sua cabeça virava e que ia desmaiar, mas se controlou e tentou disfarçar.  
  
- Você... deve estar enganada filha... eu... - Marie olhou para a governanta que as vigiava atentamente - Seu pai e eu não conhecemos ninguém com tal nome, você deve ter se enganado, afinal lê tantos livros.  
  
Sofie olhou séria para sua mãe, ela sabia que Verônica fora sua amiga, mas sua mãe temia falar algo na presença da governanta. Sofie ficou impaciente, ela tinha que saber sobre Verônica, ela tinha que ajudar o professor Snape. De repente um barulho vindo da cozinha as assustou, pareceu que havia caído algo muito pesado lá. A governanta se levantou e foi até a porta. A cozinheira apareceu e começou a falar que os armários despencaram, a governanta mandou chamar o motorista, mas a buzina do carro começou a soar insistentemente e algo começou a fazer um estrondo no andar superior da casa. A governanta não teve opção senão sair da sala e ir verificar a confusão na casa.  
  
Sofie aproveitou a situação, correu até sua mãe e se ajoelhou a sua frente.  
  
- Sofie, você fez isso? Sabe que é menor de idade e...  
  
- Eu não tive intenção maman, fiquei ansiosa e tudo aconteceu sozinho... Por favor maman, me diga, preciso saber sobre Verônica, é muito importante para um professor meu.  
  
- Como soube sobre ela filha?  
  
- Meu professor virá até nós e você tem que contar a ele maman, ele me ajuda tanto em Hogwarts e eu quero poder ajudá-lo também.  
  
- Enlouqueceu, Sofie? Se seu pai sabe que recebemos um bruxo aqui... ele...  
  
- Meu professor será cauteloso maman, o diretor Dumbledore me disse que Verônica ainda...  
  
- O quê? Dumbledore ainda é o diretor de Hogwarts? - espantou-se Marie.  
  
- Oui, maman. Ele nunca deixou de ser, conte-me sobre ela, por favor.  
  
- Sofie, eu não posso... o que aconteceu... os... - Marie parou assustada.  
  
- Eu sei que ela foi perseguida pelos Comensais, maman.  
  
- Sabe sobre os Comensais? - Marie agora estava totalmente espantada.  
  
- Que comensais, senhora Ferraù? - indagou a governanta entrando na sala.  
  
- Ah... - exclamou Sofie se levantando - Os da ceia de Natal... Será que papa vai permitir que eu coma torta de amêndoas ou mousse de chocolate este ano? Eu gosto tanto e tenho que ficar apenas olhando. - Sofie fazia cara de emburrada.  
  
- Eu não sei senhorita. - disse a governanta se sentando ao lado de Marie - Talvez seja melhor pedir a ele.  
  
- É, vou tentar. - Sofie fingiu-se resignada.  
  
- Eu vou ter que sair agora. - disse Marie se levantando e intrigando Sofie e a governanta.  
  
- Agora senhora? Mas o patrão não me disse nada...  
  
- É por que ele não tem que lhe dar satisfações. - disse Marie firmemente - Peça ao motorista que prepare o carro imediatamente. Sofie, venha comigo, temos que nos arrumar para sair nesta neve toda.  
  
- Nós vamos... é...  
  
- Visitar uma antiga amiga, aquela da que lhe falei que seu pai e eu não vimos há tempos.  
  
Sofie subiu para o andar superior acompanhando sua mãe, instantes depois a governanta subiu, elas se prepararam em silêncio e foram para o carro.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Snape caminhava por entre os túmulos do cemitério, totalmente absorto em pensamentos sobre Verônica e no que faria se ela, ao contrário da verdade, estivesse viva, como ele pensara durante alguns poucos meses.  
  
- "Provavelmente Verônica teria se casado, já teria filhos e com certeza não ia querer me ver em sua frente nem pintado de ouro. Depois de tudo o que eu fiz, depois de tudo que eu a fiz sofrer, ela não iria me querer mais. Eu fui um tolo alimentando esperanças, mesmo que ela estivesse viva, já não me amaria mais. E esse é meu castigo... amá-la agora que ela se foi, já que não fui capaz de amá-la quando ela estava viva e comigo. Verônica... eu te amo e me arrependo profundamente de não ter retribuído seu amor quando devia".  
  
Snape remoia seus pensamentos quando entrou na quadra indicada e viu três pessoas diante de um túmulo. Era um homem, com uniforme de motorista, uma mulher baixa vestindo um casaco branco que lhe cobria dos pés a cabeça e outra moça, com uma longa capa e a cabeça descoberta. Ele reconheceu a moça, os longos cabelos negros dela eram inconfundíveis.  
  
- Sofie! - sussurrou ele. Somente ela conseguiria ficar com a cabeça descoberta naquele frio, ela e ele mesmo. Os cabelos protegiam do frio, Snape caminhou mais depressa e a chamou - Sofie! - ela se voltou para ele.  
  
- Professor Snape! - exclamou Sofie contente, o motorista e a mulher que a acompanhava se voltaram para ele, parece que não gostaram muito da presença do professor ali. A mulher se levantou e puxou Sofie, o motorista tentava conduzí-las para fora do cemitério.  
  
- Maman, o que houve? - dizia Sofie - Espere! É o professor Snape!  
  
- Você o conhece? - perguntou Marie surpresa.  
  
- É meu professor de Poções, de quem eu lhe falei.  
  
- Vamos embora Sofie. - Marie a puxava mais e mais - Seu pai não vai gostar.  
  
- Não me importo! - Sofie se soltou da mãe - Ele é meu amigo e gosta mais de mim que papa.  
  
Sofie deixou sua mãe e saiu correndo em direção a Snape, o motorista tentou pegá-la, mas Marie o impediu.  
  
- Não! Deixe-a, tenho que sair daqui rápido! - Marie saiu com o motorista e partiu de carro, deixando sua filha lá.  
  
- Professor, o que faz aqui? - indagou Sofie enquanto o abraçava.  
  
- Vim procurar um tumulo, mas... sua mãe parece muito nervosa.  
  
- Sim, ela tem medo... medo do que papa possa fazer comigo, o motorista nos vigia e conta tudo a ele. Mas eu não entendi porque ela fugiu assim, papa nunca a maltratou, pelo menos não fisicamente.  
  
- E você Sofie? Deveria ter ido com ela, seu pai irá se zangar e...  
  
- Não me importo mais! Ele pode fazer o que quiser comigo, pode me xingar, pode me bater e me prender. Eu fujo! Não agüento mais a tirania dele, não quero ser infeliz como maman. - Sofie começou a chorar.  
  
- Sofie! - Snape a apertou contra si - Saiba que se acontecer alguma coisa do tipo e não tiver para onde ir, pode contar comigo. Eu a protegerei e a acolherei. - Sofie sorriu agradecida.  
  
- Professor, eu... tenho uma coisa triste para lhe contar - Sofie o olhou com ar de pena - Maman disse que Verônica está morta, estávamos em seu túmulo. É aquele ali. - ela apontou para o túmulo.  
  
- Eu sei Sofie. Robert Owen me contou tudo. - os dois caminharam até o túmulo de Verônica - Ela morreu naquela época mesmo. O que Lúcio me disse era verdade, os Comensais a perseguiram e a mataram.  
  
- Maman me contou que as duas eram realmente grandes amigas e que Verônica estava sendo ameaçada, ela veio a Londres ajuda-la e apóia-la, mas... não adiantou nada, ela foi assassinada e aí meu pai veio e a levou de volta a França. Eu não pude dizer nada ainda sobre o senhor a governanta não nos deixava. - Snape a abraçou e eles ficaram lá por mais algum tempo olhando para o túmulo e conversando sobre Verônica.  
  
- Vamos Sofie, eu a levarei para casa. - disse Snape a conduzindo para fora do cemitério.  
  
- Professor... será que... bem, já que vou ser punida mesmo chegando agora ou mais tarde em casa, então... será que o senhor poderia me levar até a casa de Harry? Eu gostaria muito de vê-lo! - pediu Sofie.  
  
Snape não queria levá-la até lá, não a queria perto de Potter, mas não conseguia lhe negar nada.  
  
- Sim Sofie! - disse ele - Você tem o endereço? - Sofie afirmou que sim - Então vamos, senão ficara muito tarde.  
  
Snape desaparatou com Sofie de lá e aparataram no local em que ela lhe informou.  
  
- Quero falar com... Harry Potter. - disse Snape a contra gosto a porta da casa dos Dursley.  
  
- Quem é você? E o que quer com ele? - perguntou grosseiramente Valter Dursley.  
  
- Sou... um professor de Hogwarts. - respondeu Snape impaciente.  
  
- Daquele lugar? Não queremos esse tipo de gente aqui! - bradou Valter e ia bater a porta na cara de Snape, mas este a segurou.  
  
- Quero falar com ele agora! - ordenou Snape com sua voz fria e letal - Chame-o Dursley. Ou terei que entrar e buscá-lo? - Snape lançou aquele olhar frio que apavorava os alunos, Valter tremeu.  
  
- Vou chamá-lo! - e saiu bufando. Valter subiu as escadas e chamou Harry aos berros - Seu imbecil! Como se atreve a pedir que professores daquele maldito lugar o visitem?  
  
- Não sei sobre o que está falando. - respondeu Harry, Valter lhe deu um empurrão e o fez descer as escadas correndo.  
  
Quando chegou a porta, Harry levou um susto enorme, viu seu professor de Poções e DCAT o fitando e lhe dando um sorriso cínico. Provavelmente por tê- lo visto ser maltratado.  
  
- P-pro-professor Snape? - gaguejou Harry - O que faz aqui? Deseja alguma coisa? Eu fiz alguma coisa?  
  
- Não, senhor Potter! Não vim lhe fazer uma visita de cortesia e tampouco puní-lo. Apenas lhe trouxe alguém. Snape se afastou um pouco e Harry viu saindo de trás dele Sofie  
  
- Sofie! - Harry não se conteve, a abraçou e a encheu de beijos, seu primo Duda estava na sala e vendo a cena começou a debochar.  
  
- Harry tem uma namoradinha! Harry tem uma namoradinha! Aliás, uma namoradona, pois ela é bem mais alta que você. Ela é bem bonita Harry, mas esse cabelo... háháháhá...  
  
Harry quis voar em Duda, mas Valter o impediu e o arrastou para fora.  
  
- Fora daqui! Volte quando essa gente tiver ido embora. - e bateu a porta na cara dele. Harry ficou envergonhadíssimo.  
  
- Não ligue Harry, meu pai é bem pior. Venha! Vamos até um café aqui perto. - Sofie segurou a mão de Harry e começou a conversar contente com ele, mas Harry se sentia incomodado com a presença de Snape e notou que seu primo tinha razão em uma coisa.  
  
- Nossa Sofie! Nesses poucos dias você conseguiu crescer mais ainda... veja só, está bem maior que eu.  
  
- Oh, meu amor, é porque estou usando salto. Meu pai só permite que eu saia de sapato de salto, ele diz que fica mais elegante e você não está usando os seus.  
  
Snape conteve o riso ao ouvir aquilo, Harry percebeu e ficou mais uma vez envergonhado. Chegaram ao café e Snape fez questão de se sentar bem na frente de Harry o que o deixou mais incomodado ainda. Sofie recostou a cabeça no ombro de Harry e parecia não ligar que o professor os visse daquela forma, era como se ele fosse um parente.  
  
Enfim chegaram três fumegantes xícaras de chocolate, Harry agradeceu aos céus, seu tio o trancara para fora e ele não pode sequer pegar um agasalho, estava congelando.  
  
- Também estou feliz em vê-la, Sofie. Foram só alguns dias sem você, mas parece que foram anos. - Sofie sorria e Snape grunhia - Que bom que seu pai deixou que viesse me ver.  
  
- Ele não deixou Harry, eu encontrei o professor Snape e fugi de minha mãe. Pedi a ele que me trouxesse até você e aqui estamos.  
  
- É... obrigado professor. - disse Harry. Snape apenas moveu a cabeça. Sofie e Harry conversaram a tarde toda e mataram as saudades, observados o tempo todo por Snape, é claro. Já estava escurecendo quando voltaram a casa de Harry, Petúnia viu que eram eles que batiam a porta, levou meia hora para abrir e quando abriu estava vermelha com um pimentão e ainda chorava.  
  
- O que querem agora? Transformarem a Valter e a mim em porcos também?  
  
Harry olhou para dentro e viu um grande e rosado porco ruminando bem no meio da sala, ele usava roupas e Harry percebeu que era seu primo Duda. Valter Dursley chorava de desgosto.  
  
- Excelente Potter! - disse Snape - Eu mesmo não teria feito melhor. - Harry se assustou.  
  
- Mas professor, não fui...  
  
- Executou o feitiço que ensinei com perfeição. Espero que durante essas férias, possa treinar os outros. - Snape se voltou para os Dursley - Talvez encontre voluntários aqui para ajudá-lo.  
  
Harry então entendeu. Snape fizera o feitiço para amedrontar os Dursley, assim eles pensariam que ele poderia enfeitiçá-los com permissão. Sofie e Snape se despediram de Harry e saíram. Harry ficou os observando pela janela e viu quando Snape apontou sua varinha para a casa, no mesmo instante Duda voltou ao normal e os Dursley os olhavam assustados.  
  
- Bom, acho que já está tarde, o professor entenderá se eu deixar para treinar amanhã. - Harry subiu para o quarto contente, os Dursley nem se atreveram a lhe dizer qualquer coisa.  
  
- Tem certeza que ficará bem, Sofie?  
  
- Oui, professor, eu ficarei. Obrigada! - Sofie o beijou - Boa noite!  
  
- Boa noite, Sofie!  
  
Sofie entrou em sua casa, não viu seu pai e nem sua mãe na sala. Os empregados já haviam se recolhido e não havia sinal de ninguém pela casa, ela subiu as escadas e foi ao quarto dos pais, ouviu algo parecido com um sussurro, eram seu pai e sua mãe. Ela apurou os ouvidos e pode entender o que diziam.  
  
- Eu juro, Jean Luc, eu não sabia, eu nunca imaginei... Sofie nunca me falou nada, você proibiu e nós éramos sempre vigiadas.  
  
- Confesse Marie, você planejou tudo. Tudo! Você nunca o esqueceu e nunca me amou. Durante todos esses anos eu a protegi, cuidei de você e de Sofie e você nunca me correspondeu. E agora... isso.  
  
- Não Jean Luc, eu... eu...  
  
- Quando você e sua amiga foram perseguidas eu vim para Londres, eu queria ajudá-la. - Jean Luc estava possesso - Quando aqueles bruxos, aqueles Comensais tentaram matá-las eu a ajudei, sua amiga morreu, mas eu a salvei. - Marie chorava - Eu a tirei de Londres e a escondi em Paris, eu fiz tudo por você Marie, mas você nunca o esqueceu, a lembrança dele sempre viveu em você, mesmo ele sendo um Comensal... e eu nunca tive o seu amor.  
  
- Você sabia que eu ainda o amava Jean Luc, quando me pediu em casamento você sabia. Eu pensei que pudesse esquecê-lo, mas... a lembrança dele, a presença dele sempre esteve comigo e eu nunca deixei de amá-lo. - Jean Luc trincava os dentes.  
  
- Não quero que saia mais de casa. Vou tirar Sofie daquela maldita escola, ela será uma pessoa "normal". Nunca mais verá Hogwarts e quem quer que seja de lá. Se insistirem, voltaremos a Paris.  
  
Sofie assustou-se. Não queria deixar Hogwarts. Ela amava Harry e não queria se afastar de Snape. Ela tomou coragem e entrou no quarto.  
  
- Então aí está a senhorita fujona! - Jean Luc avançou para cima dela, ia lhe bater, mas Sofie se esquivou e o encarou furiosa - Como se atreve!  
  
- Não deixarei mais que maltrate a mim e a minha mãe. - Sofie se abraçou a Marie.  
  
- Atrevida! Eu deveria tê-la deixado na rua quando nasceu assim "anormal". - bradou Jean Luc. Marie apertou a filha com força.  
  
- Eu voltarei a Hogwarts, terminarei meus estudos e terei contato com quantos bruxos eu quiser, pois sou uma bruxa, posso até ser uma sangue- ruim, mas sou uma bruxa. - Sofie o fitava com valentia - E se quer saber, eu namoro um bruxo, eu o amo e ele me ama. Também tenho um professor que gosta muito de mim, ele gosta de mim mais do que o senhor, meu pai, gosta.  
  
Jean Luc estava furioso, queria calar a boca de Sofie, mas se conteve e estranhamente disse:  
  
- Tudo bem Sofie, faça o que quiser. Mas agora vá para o seu quarto treinar canto, amanhã é véspera de Natal e você fará uma apresentação logo cedo para os donos dos laboratórios com quem tenho que manter... contatos. - Jean Luc pareceu bem calmo, Marie pediu para que Sofie saísse e ela foi para seu quarto.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Ande logo Sofie, comece. - ordenou Jean Luc - Cante e bem alto.  
  
Sofie estava se preparando, Snape a ensinara a controlar a voz, assim ela poderia cantar a vontade sem causar terremotos. Ela só precisava se concentrar um pouco mais que o habitual. Sofie enfim cantou e cantou divinamente, todos a aplaudiram, menos seu pai que parecia furioso, ela imaginou que desafinara e ficou triste. Voltaram para casa silenciosamente, Sofie queria lhes contar sobre sua habilidade, mas achou melhor ficar calada. Ao chegarem em casa Jean Luc mandou Sofie para o quarto e ele e Marie foram para o deles, Sofie estava achando muito estranha a atitude dele e então tentou ouvi-los novamente.  
  
- O que aconteceu Marie? Ela perdeu seu dom? Ela cantou exatamente como ensinei e não aconteceu nada. Nenhum tremor, nenhum vidro quebrado.  
  
- Eu não sei, Jean Luc, mas fico contente. Assim outro laboratório não foi destruído.  
  
Sofie escutou algo que ela imaginou ser um tapa e sua mãe gemeu.  
  
- O que está me dizendo? Que ficou contente? Marie, você sabe muito bem que eu não teria conseguido o que consegui se Sofie não destruísse os outros laboratórios com sua voz. Aí eu não conseguiria lhes dar todo esse conforto.  
  
Sofie soltou um gemido em seu quarto e compreendeu tudo. Seu pai fazia com que ela destruísse os laboratórios concorrentes. Quando criança ela era levada a festas e piqueniques e seu pai a fazia cantar para que ela eliminasse seus concorrentes. Por isso ele ficava tão próximo dela quando cantava, assim não sentiria o impacto. Por isso seus laboratórios eram tão afastados, para que os outros não fossem destruídos. Sofie chorou, seu pai a impedia de ser uma bruxa, mas se aproveitava de seu poder. Marie continuou falando.  
  
- Nunca mais se atreva a me tocar Jean Luc e nem a Sofie. - gritou Marie enfurecida - Você não é pai dela, não tem esse direito.  
  
Sofie gelou. Então aquele homem não era seu pai? Ela não era filha dele? Um turbilhão de pensamentos passou pela mente dela enquanto Marie continuava a gritar.  
  
- Você me disse que os Comensais haviam dominado mundo mágico e controlavam os colégios, mas eu sei que Dumbledore ainda é o diretor de Hogwarts e ele jamais permitiria que isso acontecesse.  
  
- "Quem é meu pai? Quem? - pensava Sofie desesperada - Maman e Verônica eram amigas, Verônica amava o professor Snape. E maman? Quem ela amava? Maman ficou assustada quando viu o professor Snape e papa disse aquelas coisas ontem. Os Comensais a perseguiram também, então ela deve ter amado um amigo do professor, um Comensal. Mas qual?"  
  
- Você me manteve aprisionada aqui, Jean Luc. Você mentiu dizendo que eu ainda poderia ser perseguida e morta, assim como Sofie. Eu deixei que você fizesse de nossas vidas um inferno para que ela pudesse viver. Eu a escondi de seu verdadeiro pai temendo que fosse descoberta e deixei que você nos maltratasse, mas isso vai acabar Jean Luc. Nunca mais você nos tocará e nós voltaremos a Hogwarts a procura do pai dela. Porque Jean Luc, você nunca foi um pai de verdade para ela. E nunca foi um bom marido para mim. Eu aceitei ficar com você pelas semelhanças que tinha com ele, mas você nunca, nunca conseguiu substituí-lo para mim, Jean Luc. Você nunca chegou aos pés dele.  
  
Sofie ainda aturdida ficava imaginando quem poderia ser seu pai. Ela sabia que o professor tivera poucos amigos, ainda mais entre os Comensais. Então se lembrou de alguém, alguém que fora Comensal e amigo de Snape. Ele era alto, claro e possuía um olhar cruel e fora Sonserino. Isso explicaria o que o chapéu seletor dissera a ela.  
  
- "Lúcio Malfoy! Só pode ser ele, só pode ser".  
  
Sofie se lembrou de quando o enfrentara e o derrubara. Malfoy realmente parecia com seu pai, grosso, orgulhoso e autoritário. Sua mãe desmaiara naquela ocasião em que ela falara de Malfoy, só podia ser ele. Ela ficou muito triste, tanto Jean Luc quanto Malfoy eram terríveis. Ela teve pena de sua mãe, ela amava Malfoy e foi perseguida por isso. Pelo menos Snape não queria que nada houvesse acontecido com Verônica e a procurava. Sofie saiu de seu quarto, desesperada, desceu as escadas rapidamente e tentou sair, mas o motorista e a governanta a impediram e chamaram por Jean Luc.  
  
- Onde pensa que vai? - bradou Jean Luc a segurando pelo braço.  
  
- Tire as mãos de mim! - gritou Sofie. Todos os vidros da casa se quebraram e Jean foi lançado ao ar. - Nunca mais irá me tocar, você não é meu pai!  
  
Jean Luc tentava se levantar, mas batera fortemente a cabeça e estava tonto. Marie percebeu que ele segurava o bolso de seu casaco, correu até ele e conseguiu lhe tirar sua varinha. Quando Sofie nasceu e ele percebeu o poder que ela tinha, Jean Luc forçou Marie a entregá-la a ele, ou então a deixaria e diria aos Comensais onde elas estavam. Marie não teve opção senão aceitar.  
  
- Agora Jean Luc, você nunca mais nos fará mal. - dizia Marie trêmula - Nunca mais tocará em Sofie, nunca mais permitirei mais que machuque minha filhinha, ela não merece um pai como você. Eu nunca deveria ter permitido que ela acreditasse que seu pai era você, um patife.  
  
- O que isso importa maman? Meu pai era mesmo um patife, não era? Ele era um Comensal e por isso a senhora quase morreu, eu sei, eu o conheci e ele me odeia. Porque se envolveu com ele? Por quê maman? Como pôde? Ele é tão mau!  
  
- Sofie! - exclamou Marie se aproximando dela - Filha eu...  
  
Sofie não quis ouvir, estava muito atordoada e magoada ainda por ser filha de Malfoy. Ela sabia o quanto ele era mau, Jean Luc era ruim, mas Malfoy era pior ainda e ela também sabia de tudo que ele fazia a Draco. Sofie correu para fora de casa, nevava muito, mas ela queria fugir de lá e sua tinha sua varinha agora, ficaria bem. Marie tentou alcançá-la, mas Sofie era muito rápida e Marie a perdeu na nevasca, não teve outra opção senão voltar para casa.  
  
- Jean Luc! - Marie apontava sua varinha para ele - Suba, vá para seu quarto, não quero vê-lo mais. Quem manda aqui, agora sou eu.  
  
- O que vai fazer Marie?  
  
- Com você? Não sei ainda, mas não tenho mais medo, vou procurar ajuda. - Marie o encarava seriamente - Agora suba!  
  
Jean Luc obedeceu, temia a magia que ela poderia fazer.  
  
Marie foi até a biblioteca, pegou o telefone, hesitou um pouco, mas se decidiu e fez a ligação.  
  
- Já é hora de todos saberem a verdade! Verônica... está na hora de você voltar.  
  
- Residência dos Owen. - disse a voz do outro lado do telefone.  
  
- Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Robert Owen. 


	11. Félicité

Félicité!  
  
  
  
Sofie perambulava pelas ruas de Londres, ela chorava muito, estava tão triste e decepcionada. Seu pai sempre a tratara mal e quando ela descobre que ele não é seu pai, ganha outro pior ainda. Ela andou durante horas, já anoitecera e estava frio, não queria voltar para casa e não tinha para onde ir. Não sabia chegar até Harry, não sabia onde Snape morava e não tinha dinheiro. Estava sozinha e remoia pensamentos.  
  
- "Então deve ser por isso que o professor Snape é tão bom para mim, mesmo sem saber que eu sou filha de Malfoy ele me protege, deve ser algum tipo de intuição. Ele protege Draco e a mim. Oh, meu Deus, então Draco é meu irmão! Ainda bem que agora nós somos amigos. O que Lúcio Malfoy vai fazer quando descobrir isso? Será que ele vai acreditar? Maman e ele são loiros e ... ele deve saber que meus cabelos são assim por eu ser banchee. Se ele me levar para viver com ele, não vou agüentar, não vou mais agüentar ser maltratada. Eu conseguiria fugir de Jean Luc quando me formasse, mas dele...".  
  
Sofie parou diante de uma grande casa, ela era antiga, mas luxuosa. Sofie lembrou-se que sua mãe sempre fazia o motorista passar de carro por lá lentamente e ficava olhando. Curiosa, Sofie se aproximou do portão e viu uma placa com uma inscrição.  
  
Residência Owen  
  
Sofie suspirou aliviada, por isso sua mãe sempre passava por lá e ficava olhando para a casa, ela fora amiga de Verônica e conhecia seus pais. Ela abriu o portão e entrou, sabia que eles a acolheriam, ela era filha da melhor amiga de Verônica e além do mais era véspera de Natal. Sofie bateu na porta, a governanta atendeu e a olhou espantada.  
  
- Boa noite senhora! Desculpe-me vir assim, mas... sou Sofie, filha de Marie Dupont.  
  
A mulher arregalou os olhos, puxou Sofie para dentro e começou a abraçá-la e a beijá-la. Sofie pensou que realmente era bem vinda e que sua mãe era muito, mas muito amigas deles mesmo. A mulher começou a chorar e fez um escândalo, chamou a todos na casa, um senhor se aproximou e a abraçou chorando.  
  
- Sofie! Sofie! - ele dizia e Sofie reconheceu sua voz, era Robert Owen - Que bom que está bem, ficamos preocupados.  
  
Sofie não entendeu, mas gostou da calorosa recepção. Talvez sua mãe tivesse ligado para eles contando que ela fugira. Mas o homem parecia emocionado demais, não a largava e não parava de chorar. Vários empregados da casa a rodearam e também pareciam emocionados.  
  
- Sofie? - disse uma voz vinda do alto da escada. Ela olhou para cima e viu Snape - Que coincidência! O que faz aqui?  
  
Sofie deixou os outros, correu ao seu encontro e abraçou-se a ele em prantos. Robert Owen apenas observou mais emocionado ainda.  
  
- Ah, professor... Descobri algo horrível. Briguei com meus pais e fugi.  
  
Snape a consolava, não gostava de vê-la sofrer.  
  
- Não chore, Sofie. Vai ficar tudo bem. - Snape acariciava os cabelos dela - Eu a protegerei. Eu e mais alguém.  
  
Sofie olhou para ele intrigada.  
  
- O senhor Owen me chamou, eu acabei de chegar e... - Snape parecia contente - E tive a melhor surpresa de todas. É Verônica, Sofie. Ela está viva!  
  
Sofie sorriu para ele, gostava muito do professor e queria vê-lo feliz.  
  
- Venha, minha querida, vou te apresentar a melhor amiga de sua mãe. - Snape a conduziu para cima - Ela está ali, verá como são parecidas. Parece que sua mãe conseguiu escondê-la dos Comensais.  
  
Snape abriu a porta do quarto, Sofie entrou e viu uma mulher sentada, com a cabeça apoiada entre as mãos, seus loiros cabelos cobriam sua face. Sofie se aproximou dela e a mulher ergueu a cabeça.  
  
- Maman! - exclamou Sofie se ajoelhando e abraçando-a, era sua mãe Marie que estava ali. - Pardon, maman, pardon! Eu não queria ter brigado com a senhora. Fiquei tão triste. - Sofie chorava copiosamente e sua mãe também - Eu ouvi tudo. A senhora veio ajudar Verônica, mas também era apaixonada por um Comensal. Não foi isso? Quando se casou com... Jean Luc já estava grávida de mim. Eu sou filha daquele, daquele... - Sofie tinha nojo do que ia dizer - Daquele Lúcio Malfoy!  
  
- Não, Sofie! - disse Marie surpresa - De onde você tirou isso?  
  
- Ouvi quando brigaram, ele disse que a senhora amava um Comensal e a senhora confirmou e ainda disse que ele não era meu pai. Só pode ser aquele Malfoy.  
  
- Verônica? - disse Snape confuso e se aproximando delas.  
  
Sofie estranhou o professor chamar sua mãe de Verônica e olhou para ele.  
  
- Era o que eu estava dizendo Severo, Marie veio me ajudar, eu havia recebido ameaças dos Comensais. Ela queria me esconder, mas eu passei mal, mandei uma coruja a você e fui ao hospital. Lá eu descobri que estava grávida e voltamos para casa. Jean Luc nos esperava, desde que ele me conheceu ficou obcecado por mim e veio atrás de Marie. Os Comensais chegaram e... eu desmaiei e Jean Luc entregou Marie dizendo que era eu. Ele me levou a Paris e eu assumi a identidade dela.  
  
Sofie entendeu tudo, sua mãe não era Marie, era Verônica que para se esconder assumira a identidade de Marie. Então seu pai não era nem Jean Luc Ferraù e nem Lúcio Malfoy, seu pai era...  
  
- Professor Snape! - exclamou ela chorando mais ainda.  
  
Snape se aproximou de Sofie, ela se levantou e caiu nos braços dele, ele a apertou fortemente contra si chorando igualmente. Desde quando se conheceram se gostaram e formaram uma amizade ímpar, agora descobriam que eram pai e filha e a emoção os dominava deixando-os sem fala. Verônica se juntou a eles liberando também o choro contido por dezoito anos.  
  
- Minha filha! - exclamava Snape emocionado - Minha filhinha! - ele beijava o rosto dela e a apertava mais ainda - Eu devia ter sabido, mesmo que Verônica e Marie fossem tão parecidas... você só podia ser filha de Verônica. - Sofie sorria para ele, mas continuava chorando - Tão linda, doce e alegre... Esses olhos... iguais aos de sua mãe. - Snape olhou para Verônica, puxou-a para perto de si e envolveu as duas nos braços. - Obrigado, Verônica... por me dar uma filha tão maravilhosa.  
  
- Severo! - exclamou Verônica o encarando - Por favor, perdoe-me. Perdoe- me! Vocês dois... eu não queria ter feito nada disso, mas... eu estava com medo.  
  
- Não se preocupe, minha querida. Eu entendo, você não tem que pedir perdão. - Snape as fez se sentar na cama e as ficou observando - Eu tenho mesmo muita sorte. Vocês são maravilhosas. - e elas lhe sorriram maravilhosamente.  
  
Após a comoção inicial, os três desceram e foram comemorar com Robert Owen, quando era quase meia-noite o senhor Owen os deixou a sós na biblioteca e foi verificar os detalhes finais para a ceia de Natal junto com a governanta.  
  
Sofie se sentou no colo de seu pai, ela já tinha dezessete anos e não era nem um pouco pequena, mas a alegria era tanta e ela sofrera tanto nas mãos daquele homem que imaginava ser seu pai que quis aproveitar ao máximo aquela felicidade. Verônica estava sentada ao lado dele e acariciava os cabelos e o rosto da filha enquanto contava como e porque ficou desaparecida por tanto tempo.  
  
- Severo, quando eu... quando Jean Luc veio até nossa... sua casa, ele não sabia quem nós éramos bruxos. Quando os Comensais chegaram, Marie tentou combatê-los e caiu desacordada por um feitiço, eu estava sem forças e desmaiei também. Jean Luc percebeu logo que eles queriam a mim e não à Marie e vendo que eles não me conheciam pessoalmente... entregou Marie no meu lugar e... parece que ele ofereceu dinheiro a eles se nos deixássemos ir. Os Comensais concordaram, e passaram a receber regularmente uma... mesada de Jean Luc, ele me fazia pegar o dinheiro de Marie e dar a ele... Eu não teria feito nada disso se não estivesse com medo Severo. Não por mim, mas por Sofie. Eu estava grávida e não queria que nada acontecesse a nossa filha... Como eu sabia que nem você poderia nos proteger aceitei ficar em Paris escondida. No início eu achei que seria por pouco tempo e não contei nada a nem a meu pai, deixei que pensassem que eu estava realmente morta, mas Jean Luc, vendo que eu tinha intenções de voltar a Londres, começou a me amedrontar dizendo que os Comensais haviam dominado o mundo mágico e que Voldemort comandava a todos. Ele me pediu em casamento, mas eu... eu não podia aceitar... eu não o amava, mas... aceitei ficar com ele. Oh, Severo... ele tinha tantas coisas parecidas com você... eu estava desprotegida e sozinha... Aceitei me passar por esposa dele, aí Sofie nasceu e nós descobrimos que ela era uma banchee. - Verônica começou a chorar  
  
- Ela é tão parecida com você Severo... Bem, Jean Luc viu que o poder dela podia ser muito útil, quando ela nasceu houve um terremoto horrível em Paris e um laboratório próximo ficou em ruínas... Foi aí que ele teve a idéia de treiná-la para... cantar e destruir os outros laboratórios. Eu fiz um feitiço nela que a impedia de gritar muito alto, enquanto isso Jean Luc foi a treinando, até que quando ela tinha oito anos, ele me fez desfazer o feitiço. Parece que foi simples, mas não... ele me tirou a varinha quando chegamos a Paris dizendo que deixaria a mercê dos Comensais quando eles viessem buscar mais dinheiro e quando eu fiz os feitiços na voz de Sofie... ela a tinha nos braços, eu não podia arriscar ferí-la e nem tentar fugir e deixá-la com ele. Eu achei que com o tempo, eu passaria a gostar dele e então até poderíamos ser felizes, mas... Jean Luc nunca tocou meu coração e eu nunca o esqueci Severo... Mas enquanto Sofie crescia ela foi se mostrando tão parecida com você... no jeito e temperamento, ah... e os cabelos - Marie, Snape e Sofie sorriram.  
  
- Jean Luc percebeu isso e começou a treiná-la e a fazê-la estudar aquelas coisas todas, ele queria moldá-la a sua imagem. Acho que se não fosse a força que ela herdou de você Severo, ela não teria agüentado... ele começou a ficar agressivo com ela e eu não podia fazer nada. Jean Luc me mostrou uma edição do Profeta Diário em que dizia que o Lord das Trevas estava procurando todos seus antigos inimigos e seus descendentes e também deixando os Comensais agirem livremente. Era melhor agüentar aquilo que ficar a mercê de Voldemort e eu sabia que por mais que você quisesse não poderia nos ajudar.  
  
- Certamente era uma edição forjada, Marie. Voldemort caiu em menos de dois anos após seu desaparecimento. - Snape acariciou o rosto dela - Seu pai contou o que aconteceu comigo depois que você se foi, querida?  
  
- Não! Eu... Para falar a verdade eu não faço idéia. Sofie me disse que Dumbledore continua sendo diretor de Hogwarts e que você é professor lá.  
  
- Exatamente, minha querida. Pouco depois que você desapareceu eu me afundei mais e mais nas trevas, mas... fiquei muito abalado com o que havia, aliás, com o que eu achava que havia acontecido a você e percebi que aquilo tudo era errado e sem sentido. Assim, passei a trabalhar como espião para Dumbledore e ajudei a desbaratar muitos planos do Lord das Trevas.  
  
- Oh, Severo! - exclamou Verônica contente - Eu sempre soube, meu querido que você iria para o lado certo. Você não era como os outros... E Lúcio? Ele também? - Sofie virou o nariz ao ouvir o nome de Lúcio Malfoy.  
  
- Lúcio? Esse aí não tem jeito, continuou fiel a Voldemort até o final, depois disse que era controlado... que agira inconscientemente... Se seu mestre voltasse hoje ele o seguiria novamente.  
  
- Lúcio... ele sempre foi um tanto ambicioso e... - Marie notou que a filha ainda continuava séria - O que foi Sofie? Para que essa carinha emburrada?  
  
- Não gosto desse Lúcio Malfoy. - afirmou Sofie decidida - Ele é um crápula! Jean Luc me maltratava, mas eu não era de fato sua filha e ele maltrata a Draco que é seu filho legítimo.  
  
- Humm... Ele maltrata a Draco... por acaso é esse seu namorado? - indagou Verônica.  
  
- Não, maman! Draco é apenas meu amigo. Não é mesmo papa?  
  
- Sim. Para meu alívio, eles se tornaram amigos... mas foi só a pouco tempo.  
  
- Vocês brigavam antes então. - concluiu Verônica. Sofie enrubesceu.  
  
- Brigavam, Verônica.- afirmou Snape - Verbalmente e fisicamente também. - Verônica arregalou os olhos e Sofie corou mais ainda - Eles quase me puserem louco.  
  
- Mas papa... Ele me provocava.  
  
- Eu sei querida, mas foi difícil para mim, ter que administrar tanto ciúmes. - Snape contou a Verônica sobre todas as brigas de Sofie e Draco, ele sempre enfatizava que Sofie não tinha culpa, o que era verdade, mas que ele quase ficou cheio de cabelos brancos com as brigas dos dois.  
  
- Agora somos bons amigos e nunca mais brigaremos. - afirmou Sofie - A não ser que aquele Lúcio Malfoy atravesse meu caminho novamente, aí eu acabo com ele. - completou ela firmemente.  
  
- Sofie! - exclamou Verônica - O que está dizendo? O que ele te fez?  
  
- Calma querida, eu explico. Lúcio, ao saber que Sofie batera em Draco foi até Hogwarts e a tratou mal, a ofendeu, a acusou e... a desafiou. Sofie simplesmente o arremessou no chão fazendo-o se calar. Acho que ele não gostou muito. - disse Snape em tom casual. Verônica abriu a boca espantada, depois de alguns segundos começou a rir. Embora fosse amiga de Malfoy era hilário imaginá-lo sendo arremessado ao chão por uma garota delicada como Sofie.  
  
- Senti muito a falta de seu riso, Verônica. - disse Snape, ela o fitou carinhosamente. Sofie percebeu o clima entre os dois e que era querido e querida para cá e para lá e sorriu também.  
  
- Venham, venham! - disse Robert Owen entrando na biblioteca todo feliz - É quase meia-noite, vamos cear.  
  
Os três se levantaram e acompanharam o senhor Owen até a mesa, que com certeza era a mais feliz e alegre de todo o mundo. Robert Owen descobriu que sua filha estava viva e que lhe dera uma linda e encantadora neta. Verônica depois de anos escondida pode revelar tudo e voltar para casa e ainda estava do lado da filha e do homem a quem ela ainda amava. Sofie descobrira que não era filha do terrível Jean Luc e sim de Snape que ela já amava mesmo antes de saber que era seu pai. Snape por sua vez estava ao lado das duas mulheres que ele amava, Sofie que felizmente era sua filha e de Verônica, agora ele não se sentia mais sozinho. Depois da ceia, vieram os presentes, aliás, os presentes que Snape trouxera.  
  
- Tome, Sofie! - disse Snape entregando uma caixa de presente a filha - Eu ia enviar por uma coruja esta noite, mas com tudo o que aconteceu... É muito melhor entregar pessoalmente, ainda mais sabendo que você é minha filha. - Sofie o abraçou feliz e o beijou. Ela abriu a caixa e viu uma linda pena de fênix com ponta dourada - Só você e o destinatário da carta poderão ler o que esta pena escrever, querida. Mas agora acho que não faz mais sentido, pois não será mais proibida de falar ou escrever com ninguém.  
  
- Oh, ela é maravilhosa! Mas ela me ajudará muito sim, papa. Com ela poderei escrever a Harry, o senhor sabia que os tios dele sempre lêm suas cartas? Obrigada, papa! - Sofie abraçou Snape novamente, que caiu em si. Sua filha namorava Harry Potter.  
  
- Então tem um namorado, Sofie? - perguntou Robert Owen.  
  
- Sim! Ele se chama Harry. Harry Potter e nós nos amamos muito.  
  
- Harry Potter? O famoso? Que formidável! - Robert puxou a neta pela mão - Venha Sofie, quero te mostrar sua nova casa. - ele sabia que Snape não tolerava os Potter.  
  
Snape ficou louco, não conseguia esconder sua insatisfação e andava de um lado para o outro, pensando naquilo. Verônica percebeu.  
  
- Está descontente, Severo? Você ainda odeia os Potter. Não é?  
  
- Verônica, não é isso, eu...  
  
- Não precisa esconder de mim, Severo. Sei que odeia Harry porque ele é filho de Tiago. E Tiago lhe tirou Lílian, seu grande amor. - Verônica ficou triste, apesar dos anos ela ainda o amava. Snape se aproximou dela.  
  
- Verônica. Eu odiei Tiago, é verdade, você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém, mas o tempo passou e... esses sentimentos foram... se tornando fracos. Quando vi o garoto pela primeira vez, eu o odiei, como odiei a seu pai, mas isso também foi perdendo o sentido e eu apenas me acostumei a tratá-lo mal, mas...  
  
- Mas ainda ama Lílian.  
  
- Se fosse assim eu não teria vindo a sua procura, Verônica. Desde que Sofie foi para Hogwarts que eu voltei a... eu... ela se parece muito com você e eu comecei a lembrar e... comecei a sentir... - Snape não sabia o que dizer, nunca se declarara a Lílian e com Verônica... ela o procurara e insistira na relação. Snape tirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso.  
  
- Verônica... eu comprei isso há dezenove anos atrás, mas... com toda minha dúvida e confusão... não tive coragem de entregar. Tome, é para você.  
  
Verônica pegou a caixinha e abriu, havia um lindo anel de diamante dentro dela. Era um anel de noivado e ela o olhou admirada.  
  
- E-eu entendo se... se não aceitar. - gaguejou Snape sem jeito - Depois de tanto tempo e... de tudo o que eu fiz... - Verônica colocou os dedos em seus lábios o fazendo parar.  
  
- Severo, eu sempre desejei isso de você. Sempre quis que me amasse. Sempre quis me casar com você. Mas eu quero, eu preciso saber se está fazendo isso por mim ou por Sofie.  
  
Snape a enlaçou pela cintura e olhou bem no fundo dos verdes olhos dela.  
  
- Verônica, eu não sabia nada sobre Sofie quando vim te procurar. Eu não sabia de nada quando vim te ver. Estou muito feliz por saber que Sofie é nossa filha, mas o que sinto por você... é só por você. - Snape se inclinou e a beijou apaixonado.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Então Severo Snape, finalmente se decidiu. - dizia Robert Owen andando ao redor de Snape e o analisando, Snape pedira a mão de sua filha em casamento, atrasado... mas pedira - Bem, já que Verônica e você viveram juntos no passado, já que têm uma linda filha e já que Jean Luc Ferraù e ela nunca se casaram legalmente eu... lhe concedo a mão de minha filha em casamento.  
  
Sofie pulou de alegria. Abraçava seu avô e a seus pais e os beijava. Ela estava muito, mas muito feliz. Snape, Verônica e Sofie dormiram na casa de Robert, elas não queriam voltar a casa de Jean Luc nunca mais. Robert Owen se recolheu mais cedo e como quem não quer nada, disse a Verônica para acomodar Snape onde ela achasse melhor. Nesta noite, Verônica só foi chamada pelo próprio nome.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Vovô, será que ele demora? - perguntava Sofie ansiosa.  
  
- Calma, Sofie, o motorista já deve estar trazendo ele para cá. - tranqüilizava o senhor Owen - Veja! Chegaram! - exclamou ele apontando para fora da casa.  
  
Sofie saiu correndo para fora da casa e foi até o carro receber quem ela esperava.  
  
- Harry! - exclamou ela abrindo a porta.  
  
- Sofie! - Harry saiu do carro, a abraçou e a beijou - Ah, Sofie! Que saudades, foram apenas dois dias, mas senti sua falta.  
  
- Eu também, meu amor. - Sofie o beijava e beijava.  
  
- Tome, Sofie. - disse Harry trêmulo - É seu presente de Natal! - ele lhe entregou uma caixinha de veludo (ups, já vi isso!) - Espero que aceite, quero dizer... eu... nós nos formamos no próximo ano e... - Harry não conseguia falar. Sofie abriu a caixinha.  
  
- Harry! Que lindo! Mas eu... você... - ela começou a lacrimejar - Você está... está... me pedindo para...  
  
- Sim! Quero me casar com você. Eu te amo, Sofie! Nunca pensei que fosse amar alguém assim e...  
  
Sofie não o deixou continuar e lhe deu um ardente beijo que o fez ter que apoiar no carro para não cair. Harry deu graças por Snape não estar por perto.  
  
- Sofie, eu o comprei há algumas semanas, mas você havia me dito que seu pai era muito autoritário, dominador e que não a deixava ter contato com outros bruxos. Eu quis esperar até que completássemos dezoito anos e então... mas agora que você descobriu que não é filha dele e que seu pai é bruxo e não a proibirá, resolvi fazer o pedido logo. É claro que teremos que nos formar, mas ficamos noivos pelo menos.  
  
- Oh, Harry, estou tão feliz. Descobri que tenho um pai maravilhoso, que me ama e que vai se casar com minha mãe. E agora... você... aqui comigo e me pedindo em casamento. Que excelentes presentes de Natal.  
  
- Obrigado por ter me convidado para o almoço de Natal, Sofie. Meus tios não são uma companhia muito agradável e... - Harry de repente fez cara de espanto - Ah, Sofie, fiz tudo errado. Eu deveria ter esperado você me apresentar seu pai, aí eu faria o pedido a ele.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Harry. Faça novamente o pedido a ele.  
  
- Então vamos entrar, quero conhecer sua mãe, seu avô e seu "novo" pai. Pelo que você me escreveu na carta, ele deve ser formidável.  
  
- Sim, Harry. Ele é formidável!  
  
Os dois entraram, Robert Owen e a governanta estavam na sala de entrada e receberam Harry com muita cortesia e alegria, depois Sofie o levou até a sala de inverno.  
  
- Harry, esta é minha mãe, "Verônica Owen". Maman, este é Harry Potter.  
  
- Muito prazer senhora... perdoe-me, senhorita Owen.  
  
- Tudo bem, Harry, o prazer é meu. E em breve me tornarei uma senhora. - Verônica exibia o anel em seu dedo.  
  
- Parabéns! Espero que seja muito feliz. Pelo que Sofie me contou na carta, seu futuro marido é excelente!  
  
- Sim, Harry. Ele é excelente!  
  
- Venha, Harry. Papa está aqui na varanda. - Sofie o levou até a varanda do jardim. Harry viu um homem sentado de costas a uma cadeira e se aproximou.  
  
- Senhor? - chamou Harry. O homem se levantou e se voltou a ele.  
  
- Professor Snape? - assustou-se Harry incrédulo e apatetado.  
  
- Bom dia, Potter. - Snape o cumprimentou sério.  
  
- B-bo-bom d-d-dia... professor. O que faz aqui?  
  
Sofie se aproximou de Snape e o abraçou sorrindo para Harry.  
  
- Harry, este é mon papa. - disse ela. Harry quase caiu de costas - Não é incrível? Estivemos juntos por dois anos e nem desconfiamos. - agora Harry quase desmaiou  
  
- "Snape? - pensou ele apavorado - Oh, Deus! Snape será meu sogro!"  
  
Depois do susto (e que susto) inicial, ficaram conversando na varanda. Robert Owen falava pelos cotovelos. Verônica e a governanta riam muito, Sofie apenas sorria com a cabeça apoiada em Harry, que estava apavorado, petrificado e totalmente sem jeito com o olhar terrível que Snape lhe mandava. Até que Sofie se lembrou de algo.  
  
- Ah, Harry! Estávamos nos esquecendo.  
  
- Esquecendo? Do quê? - indagou Harry rezando para que não fosse do noivado deles, ele preferia ir a Hogwarts e pedir na frente de Dumbledore. Apenas ele conseguiria segurar Snape.  
  
- O anel... - sussurrou Sofie fazendo sinal com a mão - Vamos! Peça a papa...  
  
Harry engoliu em seco. O que fazer? Enfrentar a ira de Snape ou a de Sofie? Ambos eram terríveis, então ele se lembrou da surra que ela dera em Draco e seus capangas e dos poderes de bruxa-banchee dela. Harry tomou coragem e falou:  
  
- Professor Snape... eu gostaria de... pedir a mão de Sofie em casamento.  
  
Snape ficou sério (mais sério que de costume), lançou um olhar frio e mais mortal que o do Basílico que fez Harry se afundar no sofá. Verônica percebeu a ira contida de Snape, segurou em seu braço e o olhou suplicante. Ele realmente quis estrangular Harry Potter naquele momento, mas Sofie lhe deu um sorriso tão doce e tinha um brilho tão especial nos olhos que ele não quis negar-lhe isso, apenas perguntou a ela.  
  
- É isso que você quer, Sofie? "Não, não, diga que não - pensava Snape".  
  
- Sim, papa. É o que mais quero. - afirmou ela contente.  
  
Snape nem sorriu e nem fez expressão de desagrado, mas usou sua voz ultra- letal.  
  
- Então... senhor Potter... concedo-lhe a mão de minha filha em casamento.  
  
Sofie sorriu e agradeceu muito e beijou Harry que suava frio. Ele não acreditava que havia sobrevivido.  
  
- Obrigada papa! - dizia ela abraçando Snape com tanto carinho que ele até não se sentiu tão contrariado. Verônica também o abraçou e o beijou, ela sabia que ele fizera um esforço muito grande para aceitar.  
  
- Excelente! - exclamou Robert Owen - Em dois dias reencontrei minha filha, ganhei uma neta e um genro e agora um neto. - ele dava tapinhas nas costas de Harry. O que foi um alívio para ele, pelo menos o avô de Sofie gostava dele. Mas a alegria de Harry não demorou muito.  
  
- Vamos, Sofie e Verônica. - disse o senhor Owen - Snape e Harry têm muito o que conversar, afinal vão se tornar parentes. - ele as levou de lá deixando Harry morto de medo com Snape.  
  
Snape e Harry estavam sozinhos, se encarando, se observando (aliás, Snape que encarava e observava Harry, o garoto estava apavorado).  
  
- Senhor Potter... - sibilou Snape - Espero não pegá-lo mais atrás dos jardins de Hogwarts, escondido por entre os arbustos. Pois detenção, não será a única coisa que irá receber.  
  
- Não, senhor! - exclamou Harry apavorado - Não! Eu... eu... Não se preocupe, eu não irei é... mais lá e... nem em lugar algum. - Harry ficou pálido. Não era o lugar e nem a presença dele lá que lhe dera detenção e sim o que ele fazia lá. Snape o pegara lá, por duas vezes, com Cho Chang, no início do quinto ano. Eles estavam dando "uns amassos".  
  
- Espero mesmo! - Snape se aproximou um pouco - E outra coisa... Minha filha tem a pele muito clara e delicada. Por qualquer coisa ela fica... com marcas e roxos. Espero não vê-la assim nunca mais.  
  
- Não! - Harry agora sussurrava, a voz não queria lhe sair. Sofie lhe contara do flagra que Snape dera no roxo que Harry fizera no pescoço dela. - Nunca mais!  
  
- Quando pretende se casar com Sofie?  
  
- Assim que nos formarmos.  
  
- E o que pretende fazer depois? No que pretende trabalhar?  
  
- Bem eu... - Harry ficou sem jeito - Eu gostaria de ser um Auror.  
  
- Um Auror? Realmente Potter, é igualzinho a seu pai.  
  
Harry deu sorrisinho torto.  
  
- Mas o importante é que faça aquilo que gosta. Mesmo que não precise, todo homem tem que ter uma ocupação e se essa ocupação lhe for prazerosa melhor ainda. Procure fazer sempre o melhor Harry.  
  
Harry estranhou o "Harry".  
  
- E nunca traia seus princípios, mesmo que seus amigos estejam contra você, não se traia. É preferível ficar sozinho que se deixar levar pelos outros e descobrir que você não é nada, apenas um brinquedo... manipulável e dispensável.  
  
Harry assentiu. Não acreditava naquilo, Snape lhe dando conselhos? Incrível! Mas ele guardou tudo que o professor lhe dissera com atenção, Snape sabia do que estava falando. Os dois ficaram conversando lá por mais algum tempo, depois almoçaram e Harry só foi embora no final da tarde. Os dias se passaram rápidos e logo todos estavam de volta a Hogwarts. Verônica os acompanhou. No Expresso, Sofie e Harry se encontraram com seus amigos e contaram a novidade. Todos ficaram perplexos.  
  
- Não é maravilhoso? - indagou Sofie toda sorridente enquanto que Rony, Hermione e Gina abriam suas bocas e arregalavam os olhos.  
  
- Sim, Sofie... realmente é... surpreendente. - disse Hermione - Parabéns a todos vocês, espero que sejam muito felizes. - Hermione tentava parecer normal - São, é... uma bela família.  
  
Até que eram mesmo, mas Harry parecia meio perdido. Finalmente chegaram a estação de desembarque. Snape e Verônica foram até Dumbledore, para explicar a nova situação e os alunos foram para suas casas.  
  
- Que sogrão, hein Harry? - cutucava Rony ao chegarem a Sala Comunal de Grifinória.  
  
- Cala a boca, Rony! Não diga essas coisas, qualquer hora Sofie o ouve... e eu não vou te defender dela.  
  
Logo, todos souberam da novidade em Hogwarts. Os alunos comentavam e enchiam Harry e Sofie de perguntas. Para fugir delas, Sofie levava Harry às masmorras e ficavam lá, sob o olhar vigilante de Snape. Draco ficou surpreso com toda a história, mas aceitou não brigar com mais Harry, pelo menos não na frente de Sofie e voltou a ser o queridinho do professor, já que filha não conta. Lúcio Malfoy, apesar de muito aborrecido ainda com o episódio que envolveu Sofie, Draco e ele, não se opôs à amizade deles, mas não sem antes receber uma visitinha de Verônica, que continuava muito habilidosa em convencer as pessoas e a fazer teatrinhos. Snape e Verônica se casaram logo, já que não havia mais porque esperar.  
  
- Tem certeza que ficará bem, Sofie?  
  
- Sim, papa, não se preocupe. Harry tomará conta de mim - afirmou ela.  
  
Snape lançou um olhar frio e ameaçador para Harry (que depois que se tornara "genro" de Snape, nem mesmo ousava pensar mal dele).  
  
- Sim, professor. - disse Harry - Podem viajar tranqüilos, eu e... Dumbledore tomaremos conta de Sofie.  
  
- É professor, fique tranqüilo. - concordou Draco olhando para Harry - Eu os ajudarei a cuidar de Sofie. - Harry fuzilou-o com o olhar.  
  
Sem poder levar a filha, Snape teve que se conformar a ir somente com Verônica para Paris. Eles iriam acertar os detalhes que faltavam no registro de Sofie, que agora era chamada de senhorita Snape e encerrar definitivamente qualquer ligação delas com Jean Luc Ferraù. O tolo havia colocado seus laboratórios em nome de Marie Dupont, por causa de impostos, mas como Marie estava morta (Dumbledore pediu ao Ministério que resolvesse magicamente a situação perante os trouxas, Verônica agora era de fato considerada viva e Marie morta) e ele não se casara legalmente com ela... ele estava arruinado. Verônica não deixou que Snape se encontrasse com ele, temia que seu marido matasse Jean Luc. Resolveu tudo sozinha e aproveitou o restante da doce Lua-de-Mel com seu amado marido.  
  
- Tem certeza que ele não irá procurar nem a você e nem a Sofie, Verônica?  
  
- Sim, Severo! Eu o... convenci. - Verônica começou a rir. Snape adorava a risada dela, era doce, alegre e espontânea assim com a de Sofie.  
  
- Por que ri, meu amor?  
  
- Oh, meu amor... quando fui a casa de papai na véspera de Natal ele tentou me impedir... pela última vez. Então eu o transformei em um pássaro e ele sabia que não poderia se aproximar de Sofie. O feitiço durou apenas um dia, mas hoje eu menti a ele... disse que lancei outro feitiço e que ele só viraria pássaro se se aproximasse dela. Ele morreu de medo.  
  
Snape a beijou sorrindo.  
  
- Verônica, bem humorada, como sempre.  
  
- Como sempre não, meu querido. - disse ela séria e começando a chorar - Durante vários anos eu vivi um tormento, longe de você e com uma filha sua. Se eu soubesse que Voldemort havia sido derrotado e que os Comensais (quase) não existiam mais, eu teria voltado e lhe contado tudo. Assim Sofie não teria sofrido tanto, mas agora... - Verônica enxugou as lágrimas - Estarei sempre bem humorada, pois tenho você, o único homem que amei durante toda minha vida e Sofie, que está muito feliz.  
  
- Seremos todos felizes, meu amor e estaremos sempre juntos. Não deixarei que mais nada atrapalhe a felicidade de nossa família... Até aceitei aquele Potter como noivo de Sofie. Quero que nossa filha seja muito feliz.  
  
- Sei que foi difícil para você, Severo, mas você provou que realmente é um pai maravilhoso.  
  
- Sou mesmo? - Snape a envolveu nos braços sorrindo - Então acho que não me importaria de ter mais filhos.  
  
- Mais, Severo? - Verônica sorriu encantada - Devo confessar que jamais o imaginei assim... cheio de filhos.  
  
- Pois se forem seus, eu quero muitos... mais uns três ou quatro. - brincou ele. Verônica o olhou espantada - Bem... mais um então. Um garoto.  
  
- Um garoto igual a você. Forte, corajoso e inteligente. Com seus olhos e sua voz.  
  
- Mas com seus cabelos. - cortou ele - Já chega a pobre Sofie sofrer com isso.  
  
- Se os cabelos a fazem mais parecida com você, meu amor, com certeza ela se orgulha deles.  
  
Snape sorriu e a beijou muito apaixonado. Em duas semanas voltariam a Hogwarts e tinham que aproveitar para matar as saudades de uma vida toda.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
- Quando eles chegam, Sofie? - indagou Harry deitado no gramado dos jardins e com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas de Sofie (de modo bem inocente).  
  
- Hoje! Só não sei a que horas, talvez antes do jantar, mas eu queria que eles já estivessem aqui, sinto muito a falta deles.  
  
- Calma, querida! Já são duas horas, o dia passará rápido e você os verá logo. - Harry se levantou e a abraçou - Vamos aproveitar enquanto seu pai não está. - Sofie começou a rir.  
  
- Por que diz isso?  
  
- Por quê? Sabe quantos pontos Grifinória perdeu desde que voltamos do Natal? Cada vez que ele me vê te beijando dá um jeitinho de me tirar pelo menos cinco pontos. Pelo menos por um mês tivemos outros professores de Poções e DCAT.  
  
- Ah, Harry!  
  
- Mas não se preocupe, meu amor. - Harry a deitou em seu colo - Só falta esse semestre e aí nos casaremos. Poderei beija-la à vontade. - Sofie riu e o beijou.  
  
- Vamos ao lago, querida? Ele já descongelou. - convidou Harry. Ela aceitou prontamente, iam conversando de mãos dadas. O inverno pareceu não durar muito, a neve já se derretera toda e não fazia mais tanto frio. Os dias estavam sendo muito agradáveis.  
  
Harry e Sofie estavam chegando ao lago, quando Sofie viu sua mãe sair de trás de uma árvore.  
  
- Maman! - exclamou ela - Que saudades! - Sofie correu até Verônica que lhe esperava de braços abertos. Beijaram-se e abraçaram-se contentes. - Onde está papa?  
  
Verônica a puxou para trás da árvore e ela viu Snape, que lhe sorria.  
  
- Papa! - ela se abraçou a ele e olhou para cima o contemplando.  
  
Sofie sentia-se muito feliz. Tinha pais maravilhosos que a amavam e a quem ela amava também. E tinha Harry Potter, que em breve se tornaria seu marido. Ela não podia desejar mais nada. Podia viver como bruxa e com as pessoas que mais amava na viva. Realmente, Sofie se sentia muito, muito feliz. 


End file.
